Destiny's High (book one)
by Boohbear19
Summary: Parties,Choices, Field trips, Love, Break ups...THIS STORY HAS IT ALL!About the kingdom hearts characters in High school!My third kingdom hearts story! I do not own anything! :) Rated M: For Drama, Humor,naughty languge, and Lemons I would suggest not reading if under 15 ..Sora&Kairi Namine&Roxas Yuffie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Here is my third Kingdom Heart Story! There will be lots of humor and romance about the four friends in high school! (Sora&Kairi Namine&Roxas are the main characters and the POVS I will be writing in!) So please enjoy and review! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts! **

**September 1st: First Day**

**Kairi **

"SORA! RIKU!" I painted as I ran as fast as I could to catch up with my two best friends. They both turned around and laughed as they waited for me to catch up.

I stopped in front of then and took in a couple big breaths before I said hello to them.

Like me, they were both in their school uniforms which is faded baggy jeans with a white button up sleeved shirt and blue tie, same thing for girls except we have a mini plaid blue skirt the that comes up to our mid thighs and white knee socks and black shoes that buckle.

"Don't die on us Kairi" Sora told me with a soft chuckle, I looked up at him and smiled.

Sora was a good 5 inches taller then me, actually a lot of people are taller then me, since I am only 5'3.

Sora's dark ocean blue eyes locked on me, they were so beautiful and deep I could just stare into them all day long. His perfectly shaped lips curved in a goofy grin and his spiky chocolate brown hair swayed back in forth with the breeze, I noticed that he left a few buttons undone, reveling some of his chest that was slightly muscular.

"I won't!" I reapplied as I played with the ends of my acorden binder nervously, I could from staring at him all day.

I shifted my eyes to Riku, his long silver hair Blew with the wind under his light Mint colored eyes, he looked pretty built under his school shirt, you could see the muscle creases in his shirt but, still I liked Sora even if most girls preferred Riku. For me I have always liked Sora, I'm just to much of a coward to admit it.

"Here's to another school year" Riku added with a slight roll of his eyes. "If my parents didn't hold me back a year in preschool then I would of been a senior this year" he said to us as we walked together to our bus stop.

"Be thankful! Now you can graduate with us next year!" Sora replied Gaily as he ruffled Riku's hair, I giggled and watched Riku put sora in a playful head lock.

"Hey! Hey! Not the hair!" Sora cried as Riku and I laughed as we messed up his hair.

"It's always a mess anyways!" Riku said as he let sora out of his headlock.

"That's the style pretty boy!" Sora snapped as Riku rolled his eyes again. "Your just jealous"

"Yeah that is totally it" Riku muttered sarcastically as we came to our bus stop were our other friends, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Namine and Roxas were waiting.

"Hey you guys!" I greeted running up to my friends who greeted me into a bone crushing hug.

"We missed ya girl!" Yuffie cried

"What do you mean We?! We were here all summer!" Selphie cried

"Yeah, because some ninja we knew went to the land of dragons all summer!" Namine replied elbowing Yuffie playfully in the ribs.

"Hey! Sorry! I was also visiting some family that I hardly get to see!"

I smiled at my tall friend, Yuffie was actually the tallest In the group, she was 5'7 only an inch shorter then sora, Selphie was an inch shorter then me and Namine was 5'5 two inches taller then me.

"Well, we got you for the whole school year so it doesn't matter'" I replied pulling my friend into a big hug she laughed and patted my back.

"At least Kairi understands!"

Namine and Selphie rolled their eyes then asked me what my new wish was for the new school year.

I sucked in a big breath. "To confess my feelings for Sora"

They all cooed causing me to blush a red darker then my hair.

"It's about time girl!" Yuffie cried

"Yeah! I finally got the courage to draw a picture of Roxas on valantines day that said 'be mine on it' and give it to him in person!" Namine squealed then looked over her shoulder to see Roxas and Sora do a half hand shake half man hug thing that they always did...

"Don't feel like your the only one Kairi, I still need to confess my feelings for Tidus..." Selphie mutterd causing Namine and Yuffie to both gasp.

"We didn't know you liked Tidus!" Namine said in a loud whisper as Yuffie smirked at her, poor Selphie.

"Well, kinda..." Her cheeks turned a light pink.

They both cooed again causing her to blush even more. "Oh come in guys give her a break!" I cried defending my friend, Yuffie shrugged and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright!"

"YUFFIE!" We all cried causing her to laugh. "Just kidding!And damn, it's hot out I'll be sweating threw my shirt by the end of the day! What's it going to be like 90?"

"Let me check" Namine replied as she pulled out her I phone that had a white thick case on it, we all peered over her shoulders as she unlocked her phone and got to see her home screen of her and Roxas sucking faces.

"Aww! Namine!" We all cried out in disgust backing away. "What? He's so hot!" Namine replied as she looked up the weather, I quickly took a glance over my shoulder to see Sora saying something to Tidus.

I blushed at the sight of him then turned my attention back to my friends.

Namine crinkled up her nose in disgust as she looked at her phone. "111"

We all groaned and started fanning ourselves with our binders bringing the attention to the guys who started cracking up.

"Be quiet it's going to be 111 degrees out today!" Yuffie hissed

"Aw damn!" Sora cried

"Damns right my balls will be sticking to my boxers!" Riku replied

"Eeewww!" Us girls cried as the bus pulled up to our stop.

"Let's sit far away from mr sweaty ball sac" I said causing everyone, even Riku to laugh as we got on the bus.

I sat next to Namine, Yuffie sat next to Selphie across from us, Riku sat next to Wakka in front of them (poor wakka) Tidus sat in front of Riku and Wakka and keep leaning over the seat to listen to their conversation, and sora and Roxas sat in front of Namine and I.

I was so tempted to play and run my hands threw Sora's spiky chocolate brown hair but I had to fight the urge.

Maybe sometime this year, I thought to myself as the bus made our way to Deatiny's High were our first year awaits.

**Well there is the first chapter! I'll try to post more soon! :) Until then please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter! I havn't really updated as much today because today was my brothers birthday! But please enjoy! And fwi everyone looks like themselves in KH2 exept for Riku, he will look like himself in the 1st KH because I just think that he looks like a total creepier in the 2nd one lol anyways plz review and enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON't own Kingdom Hearts (I wish!) **

**September 1st:Schedules  
Sora **

Destiny's High was bricked on the outside, and had light grey walls on the in, along with beautiful black tiles and wide open windows in each class room.

Unfortunately only the gym was air conditioned. Here in Destiny islands we don't have winters so its hot here all the time, even on rainy days it can get very humid and muggy.

Great, before I know it I'm going to find myself with a sweaty ball sac too.

"So how was your summer?!" Roxas asked me as the bus started to move in motion, he was elbowing me in the rib cage very obnoxiously.

"Great, now stop touching me!" I snapped and shoved him playfully out of the seat, he let out some kind of western yell as he fell of the seat and landed into the middle of the isle.

Everyone broke out into laughter, even Roxas as he got up from the dirty isle and sat back on the seat next to me brushing of his shirt.

"Way to go man! This is going to be a real bitch to get out!" Roxas snarled pointing to a little black patch on his shirt that was hardly even noticeable.

I batted my eyelashes "sorry Roxy!" I replied in a high girl voice.

"You will be" He growled under his breath as he tried to get the stain out by licking at it.

Roxas has always been such a neat freak, even in kinda-garden, he would always have a napkin folded on his lap and another tucked in his shirt. Riku, Tidus and I loved to tease him and say that he was a girl, Wakka was to nice to, so he would just change the subject or stop us.

"Don't worry I'll get you a tide stain stick for Christmas" I said in a baby voice as I patted Roxas on the back.

I knew I had to change the subject pretty soon because he was going to get pretty pissed off.

"Alright, I'm sorry buddy! How was your summer?" I asked changing the subject, he looked up at me giving me an evil smirk.

"Steamy, if you know what I mean"

My eyes widened once I knew what he was getting at.

"R-really?" I stuttered, I was a little bit naive when it came to this topic. THAT is what Riku, Todus and Roxas would tease me about then Wakka would come to my rescue, bless his heart...

"Yeah buddy! You gotta tell Kairi your feelings for her before someone else does!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! She's right behind us!" I yelled in a harsh whisper causing Roxas to chuckle.

* * *

Principle Cloud was sitting at a table in front of the main doors of the school in front of him were envelops of every students schedule.

The sun was now beating down on the island and was fully up in the sky.

"Hey Namine, what is the temperature?" I asked as I wiped a bead of sweat off my four head, good thing that I over dosed my cologne and deotirent this morning.

"104" she replied with a groan

"That's because of me!" Roxas purred making kitten noises at her as we walked up to the line in front of the table to wait for our schedules.

It seemed like FOREVER untill we all got our schedules for this year, the first thing we did was run into the school, it wasn't much cooler then outside but at least there were fans that spayed out cool air from the vents.

We all looked at eachothers schedules to find that we were all in the same lunch and gym class but for the rest I had Roxas,Namine, and Kairi, not that it was a bad thing, and Riku was also in my English.

"Looks like we got ebgilsh first bro!" Riku said looking at his schedule

"We'll see you guys at lunch then!" Selphie cried with a wave before she hallowed Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka too their first class which was math.

"I Love English'" Riku cried as we headed to room 101 which was on the very first floor and since we were on the third we had to push threw tons of other sweaty students and three stair cases to get to our class.

"Really? Since when?" Kairi asked as Roxas Namine and I fall owed then down the stairs, Kairi stopped halfway to let a girl with blue hair go by and I got the chance to smell it.

It smelled like strawberries, it also looked like the color of strawberries too. I snapped myself out of my thoughts then fallowed my friends down the stairs, a little ashamed with myself that I did that.

"Since we will be reading Shakespeare!" Riku replied "you know how much of a perve that guy is?"

"Oh so he must be related to you then!" Namine added and we all cracked up as we went down the long flight of stairs, we laughed harder once Riku tripped and fell on them.

**HAHAHA! i can just totally picture Riku as a perve and falling down a flight of stairs! (i've done it before...not fun...) Anyways please review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the third chapter! I have been very busy today so I wasn't able to post much :/ but fyi I am going to make everyones pov in each chapter so that their wont be as much chapters :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will, Sadly :'( **

**September 1st: Getting through the day**

**Namine **

By the time the five of us got to English I was dieing, I took one of the hair ties of my wrist and threw my long blonde hair up in a ponytail, I knew I should have gone it cut last week! I actually could get it cut anytime I wanted because my mom owns a hair salon, but I always loved my hair long.y

Roxas sat next to me germ exing his hands, he was such a Neat freak it was very rare for him to get sick.

He looked up at me "here Namine, that railing you were touching is full of germs! You don't want to get sick!" He took my hand gently in his and squirted a few drops of his sandnitizer on it. "Don't worry it's ginger bread!"

"Gaaayyyy" Riku Sang song behind us and him and sora laughed, Roxas turned around and flipped them off causing Kairi and I to laugh.

"Settle down people!" Came the voice of our new English teacher. I looked up to see a tall slender man, wearing a light blue and white striped tie (the colors of our school) A white button up shirt (just like everyone else) and brown kakis. He had dark red hair that came down to his shoulders but sprawled out freely on his back, he had dark green eyes and two black lines underneath them. Was it makeup? Wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm professor Axel, and I will be your English teacher for this year" He greeted as he wrote his name on the black boards with a squeaky piece if chalk.

Riku's hand shot straight up once professor Axel turned back around to face us. He signed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir?" He asked in an unfriendly voice

"Are we going to be reading any Shakespeare shit!?" Riku asked with a smug grin, Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I rolled our eyes in embersment from our friend as the other students chuckled.

"Yes, we will indeed and thank you for reminding me to now keep an eye on you" Professor Axel replied then picked up a clip board and started to read of names off of it to take attendance but was interrupted by the morning announcement on the speaker above us on the ceiling.

"Good morning! And welcome back everyone!"

Our schools nurse and principle Clouds wife, Aeirth who also does the morning announcements, I can almost picture her piercing bright green eyes and wide smile and long brown hair as she said this. "Volleyball tryouts will be up by the gymnasium next week along with blitz ball and track and field! If you loose your schedule or need help finding your classes, the main office and the sophomores, juniors and seniors will be happy to help you! Good luck! And have a great day!"

Professor Axel rolled his eyes and began to walk around the room as he read from the clip board.

"Namine Anchor"

"Here" I announced with a slight wave with my hand, Roxas and I exchanged a small smile. He was so cute.

"Xion Angelo"

Oh great, not her. Xion Angelo is the biggest slutbag bitch in the entire school! If she try's ANYTHING on my Roxy she is going to wish that she was a virgin.

"Present!" She announced in the most annoying fake voice, and she flipped her short black hair with a flick of her hand. Gag.

Then he called out other people's names, then to Kairi.

"Kairi Hinthome"

"Here" she said in a shy voice raising her hand, I looked over at Sora who smiled at the back of her warmly, his cheeks were a light red and Riku was laughing at him.

How could Kairi not see how much this boy is in love with her!? And how can Sora not see how much Kairi is in love with him!? Ugh, love birds these days...

"Sora Heart"

"Hello!"

"Roxas Long"

"Yo!"

I held in a giggle at Roxas announcement as Professor Axel called out other people that I didn't know then finally Riku's name.

"Riku Smith?"

"Sup?!"

Professor Axel rolled his eyes "of course, Shakespeare's biggest fan"

The class snickers as He called out he rest of everyone  
Else's names. After that was pretty boring, professor Axel just went over all the stuff we will be doing for this year and his class rules.

I sneaked out my peach colored notebook and started to sketch the side of my Roxy's adorable face, it came out really good, next period we had art and I couldn't wait! So it's always worth the practice.

When I was finished with his picture I ripped it out and slided it onto his desk, he looked at it almost instainly and then gave me a warm loving smile and mouth "thank you it's beautiful" I mouthed back "your beautiful" then he mouthed "I know right?"

I couldn't help giggling, I covers my mouth with my hand so it wouldn't be as loud, Xion glared at me from across the room and shushed me very loudly casing professor Axel to Stop talking and glare down at her.

"YES Ms Angelo?" He asked very impatiently, Xion smirked at me then looked up at Axel innocently.

"Sorry professor, but Roxas and Namine are being really mean and saying bad things about me!"

"WHAT!?" Roxas cried out in confusion.

"We did not!" I yelled out giving Xion a "what-the-hell?" Look as she smirked at me.

"As you two know, the first rule In my class is to respect others which you clearly did not do! So I'm afraid that's your first strike two more then you get a detention"

"Aw...boo hoo!" Xion whined in a baby voice before she turned her attention back to Professor Axel .

I opened my notebook back up and drew her getting pushed of a cliff by the grim reaper.

* * *

**Roxas**

The first day was long, boring, and filled with coughing and sneezing kids, good thing I packed tons of hand sandnintizers when I went back to school shopping.

Anyways, Yuffie, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka couldn't make it after school with us to go to Sea shore's ice cream.

"So it's just the five of us then?" Riku asked as I wrapped an arm around Namine's Slim shoulders and she wrapped one around my waist.

Yup, Yuffie had a karate class, Selphie , Tidus and Wakka went out to apply for jobs, which we should be doing. " I replied as the five of us walked down the sunny shores barefoot, families and couples were making sandcastle a and running in the waters enjoying the sunny day.

"Yuffie's hot" Riku added as he gave me a playful smirk, Sora rolled his eyes.

"You think that every girls hot" sora added "and plus we could always apply for a job here!"

"I don't think so..." Namine replied with a short laugh "if I work at a place were they sell ice cream I would be tempted to eat it all!"

We all laughed.

"Babe, I think we ALL would!" I replied then kissed her four head that still smelt like her facial cream she uses every morning when she wakes up.

"I know I'm applying! I'll be trying out for track this year so I'll be fine!" Kairi replied as we got to the ice cream store, she grabbed Sora's arm making him jump in surprise.

"Sora will you pleeeaassee apply with me?" She asked giving him puppy eyes.

"Sure Kairi, I need to get a job too" he replied I smirked when I saw his cheeks turn a rosy red as she hugged him

"Thank you so much sora! Your the best!"

"How come Kairi asked me instead of Namine?" Sora whispers to Riku and I as we sat at a picnic table as the girls ordered out ice cream.

"Dude!She totally likes you!" I replied as Riku nodded in agreement.

He blushed a deep red. "You think?"

"We know" Riku and I said together as the girls sat down with the trays of our ice cream.

"Know what?" Namine and Kairi asked as they began to lick there ice creams.

We looked at sora who shook his head giving us the "don't-you-dare" look.

Riku and I laughed then looked back at the girls.

"We know how much of an awesome year this will be!"

"Oh..okay" they said together then went back to their ice cream cones.

**Chapter 4 shall be up soon PLEASE review! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is filled with drama and took me FOREVER to write! (passes out) LoL anyways enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Reflection (From Mulan, if you herd of it and you will know why I put this in my story once you read! :D) **

**September 2nd: I turn seventeen  
Kairi **

I'm up for not even ten minutes and I already know that it's going to be an extremely long day. Why? It's my birthday.

My grandmother and father always make such a big deal out of it, ever since my mother has passed away three years ago my grandmother has sighed me up for these 'bridal classes' to help me become the perfect bride and to apparently bring my family honor.

I understand why, because we have all taken my mothers death pretty hardly but I think that this is a little bit overboard. I mean, can't I learn to be the perfect bride and giving my family honor threw life?

Whatever, they weren't going to change their minds no matter what I said.

It's a good thing that my birthday this year is on a Saturday (yeah we started school on a friday)

The good thing about my grandma and father is that they let me sleep in because they know how much sleep I loose on school days and let me catch up on the weekends.

Today however, I woke up at 7:30. I guess that my body just knew what today was, and I am one of those people who cannot go back to sleep once they wake up** (A/N:I am the same way!)**

I tiptoed slowly down the creaky wooden stairs of our small house, it may be pretty old but it was home to me.

I loved the front porch, the sky beams and the old fashioned bathroom in my bedroom. When we first moved here when I was seven I had to beg my parents and my grandma non stop to get the room with that bathroom.

Not that it was really a big deal to them anyways, but now that I am ten years older then I was, my father and grandma have gotten more strict with me, because I am a teenager. Which I get but I would never do anything to disobey them!

I opened the French doors and inhaled the fresh morning air that smelled like freshly cut lawns and suntan lotion. I was instantly greeted by the warm summer air, quickly running over to the porch swing to get my feet off of the wood that was burning hot from being in the sun for so long.

I rocked the swing gently, rocking back and fourth as I looked across the street to Sora's house. I was so blessed to have my crush live next door to me!

Pretty much the whole summer we would run over to one of our houses and hang out for the entire day watching movies or playing sports, sometimes we even stayed at each others house for dinner.

I chuckled to myself and waved at Sora's mom who came out of the house with a mug of coffee in her hand, she smiled and waved back with her free hand once she saw me.

"Hello !" I shouted at her so she could hear me clearly from the distance and from one of our neighbors mowing his lawn.

"Morning! And happy birthday! Sora's got a very nice gift for you!"

I blushed a furious red that was probably even darker then my own hair.

"T-that's very sweet of him! Thanks!"

Sora's mom chuckled In response as she got  
a few envelopes from their shinny white mail box that said 'Hearts' in bold red letters.

"Thank him! He's the one who bought it. He'll give it to you as soon as he wakes up!"

I giggled "don't rush I need to go to one of my bridal classes!" I replied

"Oh right! It's Saturday! I'll be sure to tell him! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" I replied and we gave each other a friendly goodbye wave before she went back into their air conditioned house.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I find myself sandwiched in between two snooty girls who were wearing way to much perfume, so much that I was starting to get a migraine.

And there in front of us was our fat matchmaker babbling on to use about what it takes to become a perfect bride.

She gave us each a glass of tea, that we were suppose to sip quietly with a napkin in our laps (I have messed this up tons of times before)

One time, I burnt my hand when I grabbed for my cup and dropped it spilling tea on everyone. Another time, I sipped too loudly causing everyone to give me rude looks.

But this time it will be perfect, I took my cup gently and brought it up to my face to take a small sip until the girl on my right side bumped elbows with me and I spilled tea all over my hot pink classy dress.

"Ms Anchor clean this up imminently!"

Our match maker Janice yelled at me her face turning cherry red with anger.

"Y-yes Madame," I stuttered as the girls chuckled rudely at me, why Weren't they getting yelled at for being rude?

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly wiped up my mess.

"Humph, now that's taken care of, today you all will come up to the class and share your future vows with us. I assume you all have then memorized" Janice spoke loudly after I had cleaned up the mess of tea but I still had a large brown patch from where I got tea on.

"Since Ms. Anchor caused us so much trouble, why not have her go first?"

Everyone cheered me on as I slowly got up from my seat and walked up to the front of the room.

Vows...vows...why can't I remember my vows?! I have studied then all last night and now I can't remember? Ugh, might as well make it up as I go.

I cleared my throat loudly and looked at every single girl in the room, their eyes were locked on me.

"When I'm alone, my heart is empty and full of darkness,"

I smiled as I started to think of Sora, he was always there for me when I needed him, he would give the clothes of his back for anyone, even someone he didn't know!Sora is what warmed and brought light to my heart.

"I'm lost, I'm confused, I'm empty. Until I met you, now I'm complete, I can see now, your the light to my world. That brings warmth and light to my heart. Whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid...I'm alive, I'm happy, I'm in love and I only you can give me that"

When I finished I was surprised by an uproar of laughter, from all the girls at the table and even in Janice.

My hands formed tightly into fist and I felt my cheeks burn and I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from crying.

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE LAUGHING!" I cried out at them, but that made them laugh harder as if I had just told then the most funniest joke in the world.

I glanced over at Janice who was laughing the hardest out of the rest to the girls.

Without thinking I stormed up to her and pushed her fat ass out of the chair, she landed hard on her fat ass on the ground causing everyone to stop laughing.

I never herd silence so loud in my entire life, I took this as my chance to speak and to show them that I am not a little coward that they think I am.

"How _DARE_ you!" I spoke as calmly as I could but I could feel my entire body shaking. "You call yourself a matchmaker, to teach young girls to be polite and the perfect bride when you are sitting here laughing your fat hairy ass off on a girl on her birthday trying her hardest to please you? .YOU."

Everyone looked at me agape before helping the whale of a match maker up to her big elephant feet.

"Good day to you all, you clearly have nothing better to do the. Judge each other, and that is something I know I don't want to be apart of, I'm better of being a horrible bride then a gossiping bitch!"

I stormed out of that hell hole before anyone else could say anything to me. I stormed all the way home in my five inch heels, I never felt so good in my entire life, until I told my family why I came home so early...

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" My dad cried slamming his fist down hardly onto the kitchen table, my grandmother shook her head,ashamed at me.

"They were laughing at me! What was I supposed to do?" I cried as I wiped a few tears that stained onto my cheeks.

"Memorize your vows!" My grandmother snapped "none of this would of happened if you memorized your vows!"

"I shouldn't have too!" I exploded causing both my father and grandmother to stare at me in shock, I was never allowed to talk of snap back at them like that.

I swallowed hard and wiped a few more tears from my cheeks before I spoke again.

"Guys, I'm only seventeen years old! I'll learn to be a perfect bride and to give you guys honor by living! That's what life is about!" I said in a calmer tone, but that didn't change their face expressions or attitude towards me.

"You disappointed us Kairi, all of us. Especially your mother"

I felt my heart split right down the middle, and my mouth dropped forming an "O" shape. I tried to speak but I couldn't, they wouldn't listen anyways.

I went out to the back porch, taking of my heels before i stepped Into my back yard, tears fell fast from my eyes as I looked up at the bright afternoon sun that shone brightly threw the clouds, giving them rays of golden light.

I always thought of that as my mother watching down on me, I let out a loud sob as I fell to my knees in the grass.

"I'm so sorry mom!" I said as I looked up at the shining clouds, supposedly were my mom was. I let out all tears out of my body and looked down at my hands watching my black tears (from my mascara) fall down onto them, one by one.

I just stared at them for a couple of minutes until I could not cry anymore. I let out a shaky breath and got up to my feet slowly, and I started to sing, something I always do to sooth me when I'm sad.

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter..." I sang as I looked over my shoulder seeing my grandmother and my father talking about something in the living room they both looked like they were yelling and very stressed out.

"Can it be...I'm not meant to play this part...now you'll see that if I were truly to be myself..." I walked over to the little pound we had that you could sometimes see fishes in, then I looked over at my father and grandmother. They were now sitting on the couch hugging each other looking very upset.

I then looked down at the pound to see my reflection and I started to sing again.

"Who is that girl I see? Staring strength back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know!? Somehow I cannot hide...who I am, though I tried when will my reflection show who I am inside..." I wiped of my makeup then looked back at myself.

"When will my reflection show, who I am...inside..."

* * *

**Sora**

I wanted to give Kairi her present as soon as I got up but by the time I got up, it was already 12:40 In the afternoon and she was at one of her bridal classes at that time. (Which I dunno why because she would make the absolute perfect bride!) and I had to help my dad with our garden and help my mom with the groceries and Riku move a chair out of his garage which I don't know why because he is like the hulk. The I quickly rushed home to take a shower and bake a batch of kairis favorite sugar cookies in the shape of Poupu fruits!

Anyways, by he time I was done with all that crap it was eight o clock. The sky was turning into a dark dark blue, frogs were crocking in the bushes, and the sun was starting to set by the ocean.

I quickly took out a heart shaped box and started to stuff the cookies inside if them, and being the dope I am touching a pastry that just came out of a 300 degree oven and received a painful burn on my hand.

"Ow! Bitch suck!" I screamed as I hurled the cookie into the box, surprised that it did not break into a billion of crumbs and that my parents didn't hear me use such foul language. I shrugged to myself before getting an oven mitt to put the rest of the cookies in the box.

Then I gathers up kairis second gift that was wrapped up in a small box. I walked passed the hall were my father was giggling like an Idiot at a cats magazine, he's been obsessed with cats lately...that's why we bought a whole litter of kittens this summer.

"I'm off to kairis dad!" I replied with a small wave with my free hand that wasn't holding the gift and the box of cookies. My dad gave me a quick nod and went back to his reading and creepy giggling.

I shook my head to myself as I left my home and walked out into the warm night. The slight breeze felt good as it blew threw my hair, like I said destiny islands is always very warm but at night it does cool down a little bit.

I walked up the porch steps to kairis house and knocked on the door, in five seconds she answered it with a huge grin.

I have her a cheesy smile and held out her gifts. "Happy birthdayyyy!" I sang letting my voice ring out on the "Y's" causing her to laugh, damn she has the cutest laugh.

"Thank you, Sora. I haven't had much of a great birthday until you showed up" she replied In a serious voice as she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

I felt my heart warm up at those words then flutter at the ones saying she didn't have a good day.

She beckoned me over to sit next to her on the porch swing and I did, with the presents still In my hands.

"I'm glad I can make it better, but what happened? Did nobody else come and wish you a happy birthday?"

She gave me a smile and playfully slapped my shoulder "your the only one who knows my birthday Sora! You know I hate being the center of attention"

I laughed with her and nodded in response, then she sighed and looked down at our feet as she spoke.

"Today...at my bridal class, everyone laughed at me when I spoke my future vows...so I shoved the match maker out if her chair and called them all gossiping bitches."

I couldn't help laughing, it was not often when Kairi would swear and I have never seen her say an insult to somebody. I have her a one armed hug since my other one was still holding the gifts.

"I'm sorry, and I bet your vows were great"

Kairi giggled and hugged me back. "Thanks Sora, and thanks for coming..."

I let her go And gave her another goofy grin. "Your birthday? Please, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Kairi gave me a warm smile as I handed her, her present and the box of cookies.

"Sora, you didn't have to get me anything! Just you being my best friend is the most greatest gift In all the worlds!"

I beamed at her and let out a girlish giggle and quickly covers my mouth, and she broke out into a laughing fit.

That was emberssing but oh we'll, at least I got Kairi to laugh, I loved making her laugh.

I watched the joy come to her face as she opened up the star shaped necklace that I made for her to look just like her lucky charm.

"Oh my gosh! Sora!" She cried out as she traced the little pendent with her thumb.

I grinned "do you like it?"

she gave me a big hug. "I LOVE it, it's perfect thank you"

I smiled and hugged her back, taking In her wonderful scent of gingerbread and vanilla.

"Good. Because I spent three hours working on it!"

We laughed as we pulled away from the hug, and I helped her put it on.

"Wow, that looks amazing on you Kai" I said in a dreamy voice, she giggled and thanked me before she went to the heart shaped box.

"I wonder what's in here..." She said thinking out loud as I gave her a shrug, even if I knew what it was.

"COOkIES!" She cried "and my favorite! Vanilla in the shape of a Poupu fruit! Did you make this?"

I nodded and showed her the burn on my finger she cover her mouth to hold back her laugh.

"It it wasn't for my fingers gloves I could of REALLy hurt myself!" I replied

"maybe l will get you some FULL gloves for christmas!"

"those are lame!" I replied as she giggled and then ripped one of the Poupu shaped cookies in half and handed it to me, if only that was a real one.

**Hehehe there was this chapter! Next one will be up soon! Please Review! :) **

**Hugs, Ari **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay heres the next chapter! just FWI I may not be able to post as much this wekend or next week because I have mid terms :( But I promise that I will try! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts **

**September 4th: The truth**

**Namine**

"So what was Xion making fun of you about?"

I don't want to talk about it" she replied as she went over to her bag to fish out Hera water bottle.

Yuffie cartwheeled up to us, her black jaw length hair swung around her face wildly.

"Did you guys say something about Xion? Because I'll kick the crap out it her" she punched the base of her other hand.

"No, no hitting!" Selphie cried as she skipped over to us in a large tie dye shirt and short shorts.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "But that's no fun! And she made front of Kairi!"

Selphie's dark green eyes grew wide with anger. "Let's kill her..."

"Kill who?" Came a voice from behind us.

Since Yuffie was facing that direction she lifted her chin to tell is to look behind us.

We did to see Xion stroll up to us with her best friend Tifa,who is just as trampy as her.

"I think that I might have to tell principle Cloud about this if you want to kill someone." Xion said sweetly, Yuffie gave her a death stare, wouldn't be a bad idea to run if I were Xion or Tifa.

Yuffie slowly walked up to them and folded her arms across her chest and they stopped laughing.

"Go ahead." Yuffie growled "Go ahead and tattle tale, it's the only thing you're good at!"

"Ooh burn!" Selphie and I said together, Kairi just stood there looking down at her shoes.

"Come on guys, lets just drop it and get to class" Kairi said softly and took Selphie and I's with hers and dragged Yuffie from the back out the shirt with her other hand.

I giggled as Yuffie gave the two sluts the "I'm-watching-you" gesture/look before we left the locker room.

Coach Leon had us pick our partners for class, I chose Roxas obviously.

Kairi went with Yuffie, Selphie went with Tidus, Wakka went with Riku and Xion went to Sora.

Not good...

"Keep your hands to you're self Xion, He's kairis" I blurted out loudly to her.

Sora's eyes widened and his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree, Xion gave me one if her evil smirks.

"Oh reaaallyyyy? Says who? You? Well, I'll have to hear it from both of them to believe it!"

Kairi looked at me, shock covered her entire face and she mouthed "what the hell?!"

I mouthed her back a "sorry" she was probably going to be mad at me for weeks now.

"Well Sora...?" Xion asked placing a hand on one of his broad muscular shoulders.

Kairi and him both blushed a dark red and started stuttering, before any if them could answer, couch Leon called us all outside to the track and field.

Xion tapped her foot obnoxiously on the hard wood floors, we knew she wasn't going to leave us alone until we gave her an answer, that was the annoying Xion.

"W-we um..." Kairi stutters swishing her water bottle around in circles with her hand.

Sora swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, his face was the shade of a tomato.

"Guys, lets go!" Coach Leon yelled over his shoulder as he unlocked the massive blue doors of the gym.

"Come on guys! Still waiting for an answer over here!" Xion said in a sing song voice, I would give anything to get Yuffie to punch her in the face right now.

"YES WE'RE GOING OUT!" Kairi exploded causing all of us, even Xion to Jump.

"Let's go," Kairi added taking Yuffie and I's wrist and lifted her head to the door and Selphie fallowed us out the door.

The warm island air greeted us as soon as we stepped outside. The sun shone brightly in the sky down on us, it must be at least 102 degrees out.

"Way to go Kairi!" Yuffie hooted as she wrapped her arm around Kairi's slim shoulders. "You got more guts then I thought! How ya feel!?"

"Humiliated and idiotic!" Kairi replied as the four or us looped arms with one another's. "but at least he knows the truth now..."

We all cheered and hooted as we walked over to the field, still looped with each others arms.

"Now we just have to wait for him to ask you out!" Selphie exclaimed and we cheered again.

"How do you guys know? You love experts or something?" Kairi asked with a short laugh, we joined her and stared with our warm up stretches.

"When it comes to Selphie, yes...She is the biggest one, and with Sora it's kind if obvious; no offense Kai," Yuffie replied as she got down into a large split.

* * *

**Roxas**

Sora was speechless the entire walk down to he fields, at least Xion left us alone and walked with her annoying little follower Tifa who is always sneezing, gross...

"Dude, loose your voice or something?" Riku teased hitting sora of the back of his spiky head with his water bottle before taking a drink out of it.

"Today must be your lucky day!" Tidus added playfully punching Sora in the arm.

"You going to ask her out ya?" Wakka asked

Sora gave us a goofy grin and finally spoke.

"I think I will, I mean I've waited long enough having I!?"

"YES!" We all cried out a little to loudly cause half the gym class turned to look at us.

"Go for it bro, seriously" I said giving him three large pats on the back.

Sora nodded as he took a quick gulp from his black water bottle. "Yeah, I will"

We all wolf whistled causing him to flip us all off, and that caused us to howl with laughter.

"Alright, now I want you all to do some light jogging with your partner on the track! No speeding up and slowing down for them! Same past! Now goooo!"

I quickly found Namine and we started to a light jog around the track together, my hand locked with hers.

"I can't believe that Kairi said that!" Namine whispered to me so nobody else could hear.

I nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully they will be together soon, or I will kick sora in the ass!" We both laughed and continued with our jog.

"I'm still coming over after school, right?" Namine asked looking up at me with her stunning light blue eyes.

I gave he short laugh and flashed my white teeth at her giving her the perfect smile (thanks to all of my fine brushing and flossing)

"Course babe, And we'll have the house all to ourselfs"

**Hehehehe Roxas and Namine are naughty! ;) The next chapter shall be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all a ton for the reviews and reading! keep it up! :D**

**Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! And I don't own the song "Hey Stephen" By Taylor Swift (Which lyrics are at the end of this chap,sorry if u dont like taylor swift but I promise you her lyrics fit in with this chaoter! :) ) **

**September 4th: Fearless**  
**Kairi**

Sora walked me home after school, it was sort of awkward from what happened in gym class today, but he HAD to know!

We walked together in silence the hot sun baking down on our backs. Great, I probably smell like a fish market right now!

"Hey Kairi?" Sora asked finally breaking the silence, I looked up at him and we stopped walking.

"I uh, wanted to ask you something for a really long time...I just never, well, I was afraid too..."

OMG he's going to ask me out! I hope I don't look to sweaty!

"Yes Sora?" I asked trying my best to stay calm.

Sora cleared his throat and looked down at me, and gave me a goofy grin that I always had a weakness for.

"Will you Go out with...m-

"YES!" I answered before he could even finish his sentence, he looked at the ground and blushed, but I cupped my hands around his face.

Then his dark navy blue eyes shifted to mine, they sparkled in the sunlight and they were calm but full of excitement.

"Kairi..." He whispered his cool minty fresh breath blew into my face, oh how I wanted to kiss him so badly.

I wanted to run my fingers all over his messy spiky brown hair, I want to feel his arms on my hips and slide down my thighs and most of all, I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

I have waited so long for this, way to long, and I'm not waiting any longer.

I tilted my head to the right and closed my eyes as I leaned in closer to him, our lips were so close I could feel his breath tickle my skin sending chills down my spine.

I didn't wait any longer, I mashed my lips with his, they tasted like bubble gum, I hope mine was okay.

I was to busy to care, I felt incredibly fearless and enchanted as our lips danced and smacked together over and over again.

* * *

**Sora**

I pulled away once I felt a raindrop fall on the back of my neck, we both looked up and there was a boom of thunder that echoed threw the sky.

We both screamed and grabbed for eachothers hands then ran, but we didn't get to far when I lost my footing and fell into the grass, Kairi sat next me and laughed , I laughed. We just sat their in the rain and laughed.

Then I got up and pulled her to her feet taking a formal bow.

"May I have this dance?"

Kairi giggled and did a curtsy in her blue school uniformed skirt.

"Why of course, my handsome prince"

I took her had gently in mine and kissed it tenderly, her pale skin so smooth and sweet against my lips, making me want more.

I held her hand with mine and wrapped my other around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck and we began to dance In the rain.

We laughed and kissed again then danced and kissed again.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you can't help it if there's no one else...mmm I can't help myself...'_

**Please review! I promise I'll post more toomarrow! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a lot of time in study hall today so I made a very long chapter with all four of their POVS (I will do this some times when I'm not lazy lol) anyways I also was thinking of putting up Yuffie and Rikus POVS? LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! **

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO! I don't Own Knigdom Hearts! (yes I'm hyper I had a lot of coffee today hehehe) **

**Warning: This chapter contains the 1st lemon! ;) And Yes my grammar sucks either deal with it or read somthing else!Thanks :) **

**September 4th Rainy day  
Namine **

He started drooling once he saw me there laying naked on his bed. He wa s trying to find us some dry clothes until he spotted me.

I smirked at him and patted the spot next to me, telling him to come over, and he did once he pulled of his clothes too.

Our lips found eachothers and danced together in a perfect rhythm, I slided my tongue in his mouth causing him to let out a low moan as they twisted together.

Roxas hovered over me , his hands caressing my upper thighs as he slowly spreaded them apart from each other.

I tangled my fingers into his spiky golden hair and whisper his name over and over as he ran his lips all over my neck, I could feel his hardness poke my inner thigh and I moaned loudly. "Roxas!" I screamed.

He looked up at me with his light indigo blue eyes, they had a light of lust in them, his perfectly shaped lips curved into a taunting smirk.

"Yeah?" He whispered in a deep seductive voice, ugh I couldn't take this any longer, and I know how much he loves to tease so I rolled him over and quickly got him inside of me.

Both of us moaning from the feeling since we haven't done It since mid July, because my family and I took a vacation to traverse town and didn't get back till the last week of August and Roxas and I just unpacked my stuff and helped eachother shop for our back to school supplies.

"Oh nam, I love how you touch me..." Roxas moaned holding onto my hips as I rocked them back and forth with his, I flipped my long hair over my shoulder before I rocked him harder.

"And I love the way you feel Roxy" I replied as another loud moan escaped from his lips, then after a few minutes he rolled us over so he was in charge and he pounded me hard, then I rolled us over and was in charge for a couple minutes then he rolled us over, then me...and that's when we rolled a little bit too much and fell off of the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

"Oh...my back!" Roxas moaned as I got off of him and started to giggle, I know that's mean but I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat up and stretched out his back which made a loud cracking noise, he held onto his lower back and moaned.

"Owie! Okay, next time we have sex...it will be on an air mattrice on a rug!"

I giggled and helped him up to his feet. "Okay Roxy" I purred before licking his left ear lobe

"Better get changed sexy" he said and smacked my butt playfully when I walked over to the clothes he had set out for me on his dresser.

It was a 'Beatles' shirt and grey sweats. I shrugged, works for me. I quickly put on my undies and bra which were not as soaked as my other clothes were,then I put on Roxas' spare pjs as he put on ones similar to the ones I was wearing. Except he had black sweats and and a 'Good Charlotte t-shirt.

"So shall we get started on our English homework?" I asked

"Or we could make out instead," Roxas replied

I smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's always better too!"

"Hell yes" Roxas replied, and he was already moving his lips against mine.

I smiled In the kiss and pulled him closer to me as I deepened it. He moaned softly and backed me slowly into the wall, I tousled his long golden hair and breathed in his scent of cherries and apple pie.

Roxas moaned and pulled away.

"Damn, Namine why did we get dressed we could of keep going!"

I laughed and gave him a playful push so I wasn't cornered against the wall Anymore.

"Come on Roxy, professor Axel will probably give us a detention if we don't"

Roxas rolled his eyes before he bent down to pick up his back pack.

I giggled once I saw Roxas' facial expression once he say my wet clothes scattered all around his bedroom floor.

"Namine...we need to get you more...organized" he muttered shaking his head at me before he took my clothes and his 'neatly folded' ones to the laundry room.

* * *

**Roxas**

After folding Namine's now neatly folded clothes (thanks to me) I placed them into the dryer with mine and set it to dry for 20 minutes after throwing in a couple of those scented sheets in.

Then I went back to my room to find Namine with her copy of 'A Midsummer Nights dream' in her hands, and her big white colored glasses on her face.

Namine has poor eye sight when it comes to writing or reading so she has to wear reading glasses. She thinks that she looks like a dork but I think she looks super cute and smart.

"Hey there Smexy! Are we ready to read chapters 1 through 5 of blah!" I asked as I plopped down on my bed besides her, my head resting on her lap.

She giggled and brushed a few strands of hair that have fallen over my face.

"No silly, that's tommarow nights homework. Tonight we have to write a one page summery of what we think this story will be about! We're you paying attention?"

"It's hard to when I'm to busy looking at a very beautiful blonde that sits next to me"

Namine giggled and playfully hit me with her book.

"What sora does the same thing to Kairi!" I replied as I took Namine's glasses off of her and put them on, seeing nothing but blur.

Namine giggled again and gently took back her glasses.

"That's because you two are dorks! But cute ones of course"

"The cutest?"

"Yes"

"And I'm cuter?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Blah"

"Blah!"

* * *

**Kairi**

Sora invited me over for dinner at his house, and even if I was grounded with my family from this Saturday they still said yes because they love sora, but they had no idea that we were now a couple.

I was planning I telling them next month, when my punishment will be over with.

Sora's parents were so happy once we told them the news because they always knew that we would be together.

No matter how much I hate Xion I am sort of happy that she choose sora to be her partner in gym today, or else I never would of gained the confidence to express my feelings for him. I will have to thank her one day.

It was great to be dating your best friend because we know exactly about eachother and what we like so there was no awkward moments.

Even doing homework together was fun! It took us about an hour to do a simple assignment but we did!

"What was your first thought about me when we first met?" I asked Sora, my now boyfriend as he held me in his arms as we laid there on his bed.(well he was sitting up)

Sora smiled down at me, his chocolate colored spikes hung over his face.

"That you stole my heart, and only you can hold the key to it" he replied and then playfully poked my nose with one of his gloved hands.

I giggled and wrapped my hand with his then held it close to my face and kissed it, I actually never noticed how big Sora's hands were until now!

"You want to know mine?" I asked looking up at him, my hands still hugging his against my face.

"I always have" he replied as one of his kittens hopped up on the bed with us and started to nudge its little body against my head.

"Hi cutie!" I cooed sitting up and letting go of Sora so I could cuddle the kitten in my arms.

It purred loudly as I gave it a couple of kisses on its tiny little head.

Sora stuck out his lower lip in some kind of pout and fake sniffled.

"You would rather pick a cat over me!?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Of course not, I have waited forever to be yours, because you're the most big hearted person I have every met!"

Sora beamed.

* * *

**Sora **

I can't believe that Kairi is finally mine, I love her so much, always have and always will.

I watched her beautiful smile spread across her angelic face as she held and petted Smokey (one of my fathers five kittens) he was grey with dark blue eyes.

I forced my eyes off her once I herd soft meowing at my door. Kairi looked up too and smiled, then back down at Smokey.

"Looks like you got some company!" She cooed bumping noses with the grey kitten.

I laughed and rolled off of my bed to open the door to let my four other cats come in.

Tiger, Pooh,Mocha and Kai.

My dad let me name them all, I named Kai after Kairi, Smokey because that just fit him, mocha because its my favorite coffee flavor (a/n:it's so good!) and Tiger and Pooh because, well...it was my favorite tv show as a kid and I enjoyed my visit their when I went to save that world two years ago.

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier!" I replied scooping up all the four kittens in my arms and gently placing them down on the bed, they all crawled up in Kairi's lap and snuggled with eachother, it wasn't long until Kairi and I did the same.

**Sorry, this chapter probbly wasn't the best but I will come up with better ones soon! :) Please Review! :D And I will Review your stories! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOOOP! Hullo peoples! Heres the next chapter and it'll be in The great Ninja Yuffies POV! Enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantisy or ANY of their characters! Just the stories that I write! :D **

**Warning: FIGHT SCENE! And PLEASE do not correct or remind me of my Grammar, I KNOW IT SUCKS SO JUST DEAL WITH IT! **

**September 5th:Why I don't drink Coffee (Yuffie)**

I sprinted down the hallways of Destiny's High, along with my amazing front and back flips. Not really carrying if everyone saw my underwear!

My dark black hair that was styled in its usual white bandana flew behind me, all the stunned students who were at their lockers flashed by me in a blur as I ran past them.

I started to sing one of my favorite songs that really gets me going!

"Everybody was kung fu fighting! Those kicks were fast as lightning!" I sang as I sprinted and cartwheeled up to Kairi, Namine and Selphie.

"In Fact it was a little bit frightening!" I sang loudly In their faces. "JUST lIKE ME!" I hollered loud enough for the entire school to hear.

My three best friends shushed me and Selphie covered my mouth with one of her hands that smelt of coconut lotion or perfume or whatever!

"Geez Yuf, trying to get us In trouble?" Selphie hissed at me as I giggled like a maniac that came out muffled against the palm of her hand.

Namine rolled her crystal blue eyes and shook her head at me. "You had coffee this morning haven't you!?"

I nodded furiously squeezing my dark brown eyes shut and causing my three best friends to laugh.

Selphie took her hand off of my mouth, and I inhaled sharply...a little bit dramatically then necessary but whatever's!

"So tell me! Tell me!tell me! " I screamed jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. "Did sora ask you out yet? Huh! Did he? Did he did he?"

Kairi blushed a volcanic red and nodded her head furiously and giggled into her hand.

I let out a loud excited scream and started to jump high and faster from the ground.

"Omg omg omg! He loveees you!" I cooed then took her hands In mine and started to spin her around in circles.

"Yuffie! Everyone watching!"

"Who gives a flying smoking fat butter finger!" I cried out loudly and picked her up giving her a large bear hug.

"Ow! Y-Yuffie! Can't breathe..."

"Whoops a daisy! Sorry love!" I cried And placed her back down to her feet.

"Looks like someone is a little spastic this morning"

I turned around to see Xion and Tifa sneering at us, those bitches have To die!

I stormed over to the two scrawny girls and glared down at them placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, well, looks like someone's a little bitchy this morning...oh wait! Excuse me, that's every morning!"

A buch of other students gathered around in a large circle, Kairi, Namine, and Selphie looked around wide eyed.

Xion chuckled and smirked up at me, her Carmel brown eyes were shining brightly.

"Yuffie, don't you have anything better to do then be the center of attention?"

Everyone "oohed" at that one, I looked over to see Riku,sora, Roxas, Tidus and Wakka come up behind Kairi,Namine, and Selphie.

Sweet, all of my friends are about to watch Xion get her ass kicked, even Riku, I know he's sort of a perve/player but I will admit that he is one hot ticket!

I snapped my head back at Xion and gave her a small shrug.

"Wow, talking about yourself!? Because you are the champ at that, along with tattle tailing,and getting into every guys pants sharing your STDS!"

Everyone applauded and ranged with laughter, even my friends, surprisingly nobody has ever faced Xion before, have no idea why she is like the weakest thing ever!

"Alright that's it, ninja wannabe!" Xion snapped as she threw of her fancy silver hoop earrings trying to act all tough and scary. "Let's fight!"

I gave her the "kiss-my-ass" gesture causing the whole group of kids that have gathers around to cheer.

"Come and get it!" I taunted and with that, she charged at me with a powerful yell, her long witch nails out in front of her, I Simply dodged her lame attack, sending her to fall and face planting the hard black tiles.

Everyone hooted with laughter and cheered chanting "fight! fight! Fight!"

I bent down looking down at Xion who slowly got up to her feet l, her nose was bleeding and she looked pissed.

"Aw, is this too much for wittle Xi Xi?" I asked her in a baby voice.

She growled and grabbed for my leg, I swiftly dodged it with one of my amazing cartwheels And came around and kicked her in the ass, and she went sailing to the ground, and she was out.

Then her friend, Tifa came at me swinging her arm at my face that I dodged with a back flip then spin around and swung my leg striking her in the face with one of my side kicks, she fell to the floor joining her sluty friend. They both moaned loudly in pain holding their injures.

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as the two sluts ran away crying like babies.

"Yuffie! Yuffie! Yuffie!"

"YUFFIE"

A louder and serious voice came behind me, everyone stopped chanting and I slowly turned around to be facing principle Cloud who was glaring down angrily at me.

Oh well.

"My office, now!"

I shrugged. "Sure Cloudy!"

Everyone bursted out Into a large uproar of laughter, principle clouds face turned beat red, and it looked like he was going to explode.

"To your classes NOW!" He ordered and everyone quickly did what they were told as I fallowed him to his office.

"So what's up cloudy?"I asked as I innocently picked at a loose thread from the neon white office chair he made me sit in once we arrived in his office.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up miss Davis is that you just got into a fight with two girls!"

"I believe that the correct term for those two are 'whores!'"

"SCIlENCE!" He ordered banging his fist on his desk loudly as he roared with anger.

A few minutes past before he spoke again.

"You realize that your little fight with those girls have caused you suspension!?"

"What about them? And how many days we talking here Cloudy Cloud?"

"You three will be suspended for a week!"

"I'm out!" I announced as I jolted up to my feet "oh and by the way, I here that Zachary's high school has air conditioners now!" I added before I left his office smiling in triumph! No school for a week! Hells ya!

"ZAACCKKk!" I herd Cloudy scream from his office before I left the school.

Zack and Cloud are cousins and they hate eachother, and they both are always trying to compete with who's school is better, I know this because one of my cousins go to his school and cloudy told us all every school assembly. Ha, and in my opinion, Zacks school is winning!

**A little short, running out of ideas...PLEASE REVIEW And gimme some if you have any! And if you wantme to keep goin with this story! Thank you! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**_D_****isclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts! Or Final Fantsy!**

**Reminder: I'll also be pretty busy this weekend so their may not be any updates :/ but I'll try! And no worries Yuffie will be back! :) **

**September 5th: Cross Country Try Outs**

**Kairi**

****"I cannot believe what Yuffie did this morning!" I said as I took a bite out of me delicious chicken wrap.

We were at lunch, and Yuffie, Xion and Tifa were nowhere to be found.

"I know!" Namine squealed "That was awesome!"

"Do you think principle Cloud suspended her?" Selphie asked her green eyes growing wider then they already were.

"Probably" Riku replied propping his feet up on the table and taking a large gulp of his red bull. "Bad girl, with confidence and a rocking body, just my type!" He belched loudly.

"Good luck scoring her!" Tidus replied as he pushed his vitamin water back in forth with his hands. "She's not like Xion, it could take three years to get in her pants!"

Selphie pointed a finger at Riku and glared at him. "You break her heart you die! Iiterally! She's been doing Kung du since she was a year old!"

"Thats 17 years! Actually that's 17 years from today since she joined this very day," I replied before taking another bite out of my wrap.

"Damn, kicked two asses on her seventieth anniversary" sora mutterd as he handed me half of his cookie, I gave him a warm smile and excepted it.

"This girl is really starting to impress me," Riku mutterd as he gave some girl with bright green hair a wink as she walked by.

"Uh huh...usually, when I like a girl...she's the only one I look at!" Tidus snapped as he crumpled up his bag of chips then threw it at Riku's head.

Wakka snickered and did the same thing, then sora and Roxas.

"Cut it out! What am I a trash can now?" Riku snapped as Roxas gathered all our trash and threw it away in the trash, him being the neat freak he was.

"Well, you're dirty like one" Sora replied and took a bite out of his cookie, we all laughed in agreement.

"You guys suck" Riku growled standing up and hurling his bag over his shoulder. "I'm heading of to the gym, don't feel like going to study, later"

We waved goodbye and went back to our lunches.

* * *

**Sora**

Kairi, Namine, and Selphie were all pumped up and had enormously filled water bottles, three sticks of deotirent, and um...female products in their bags...

"Hey you" I greeted my beautiful girlfriend Kairi who was organizing her bag, wearing her neon pink shorts that were only two inches over her butt.

_Major turn on..._

Crap! Did I just say that? I mean, she's wearing her gym shorts that are neon pink along with a white t shirt that says 'princess' in bold letters.

I smiled at that, she was indeed a princess. One of the seven princess' of heart.

I walked up behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist

"Hey beautiful!" I whispered in her ear softly and kissed her cheek. She giggled and turned around to wrap her arms around my waist, I placed mine gently on her hips.

"Hi gorgeous! And guess what! I'm trying out for cross country this year! And no Xion and Tifa for a whole week!" She exclaimed excitedly as she chewed loudly on her strawberry flavored bubble gym, that was her favorite.

"Ah, so that explained why you got CVS in your bag!" I teased playfully sticking my tongue at her.

She giggled and smacked my shoulder. "It's better then dieing or sweating to death"

I smiled at her and brushed my lips against hers swiftly, she responded instantly and grabbed at my hair as she deepened the kiss.

I let out a soft moan as I felt her hands run down my chest slowly, if only they went a little farther...

Kairi pulled away looking at me wide eyed, I could feel myself blushing.

"W-what?" I asked feeling myself blushing even harder, I didn't mean to moan it just kind of slipped.

"Did you just moan!?"

I looked down at our feet below us and mutterd an apology, but she just giggled and started peppering sweet kisses up my neck.

"I think it was sexy" she whispered in my ear, her breath smelled like strawberries.

She melted her lips to mine before I could get any words out of mouth.

"Oh, get a room!" Riku cried as he came up from behind us spinning a basket ball around on his finger.

Kairi pulled away, our lips making a loud smacking noise as they parted.

"Thanks, maybe we will!" Kairi replied before she kissed me on the cheek and skipped away to Selphie and Namine.

I turned my gaze back to Riku after watching Kairi. Riku wore a yellow tank top showing of his thick biceps, and loose black basket ball shorts.

"What was she uh...getting at?" I asked my eyes growing wide, I'll admit that I'm a little bit naive when It comes to this subject.

Riku let out a wild laugh and dropped the basket ball and gave it a couple dribbles, it echoed loudly off the gym walls.

"I'm pretty sure you know that!"

I blushed a deep red and grinned like a loon, Kairi wanted to have...

"Y-you think?" I cried out on surprise

"Dude, she called you sexy, and did you NOT notice the way she was kissing you?"

I blushed even harder.

* * *

**Namine**

After school Kairi, Selphie and I found ourselves sprawled out on the field doing all sorts of stretches. We were getting ready for our cross country try outs.

"I wish yuffie was here!" Selphie whined as she got into a full split and squinted her dark green eyes in the beaming bright sun.

"Me too!" Kairi replied "it's only been one school day too!"

I smirked up at Kairi while I stretched with Selphie. She looked down at me giving me a weird look.

"What is it Namine"

I did an innocent shrug as I reached for my water bottle.

"Nothing, just that Riku told me you want to screw sora..."

Kairis face went beat red never in my life have I ever seen her blush so hard! Even at sleepovers when Yuffie would pretend to be sora and hit on Kairi or when we would tease her about her and sora having babies.

"I-I never said that!"

Selphie giggled "well, you were all over him in gym today!"

"Thank you Selphie!" I replied giving Kairi a smile in triumph.

"But at least you don't try eating eachothera faces of like Namine and Roxas do!" She added

"Hey!" I cried out causing my two friends to laugh, I huffed and rolled my eyes before taking a gulp from my water.

"Your just jealous because Roxas is an amazing kisser"

"Im sure he is," Kairi replied "but sora is better!"

"Alright! All girls in center of the track please!" Couch Leaon demanded, the three of us squealed in delight and ran over to the field.

The three of us quickly threw our hair up in high ponytails, way to busy talking to even think about our hair (Were not like most girls when we overly obbsed with our hair!)

I stood on the faded_ three _on the track, since three is my favorite number and Kairi's too but being the bitch I am I took it! Teehee! She gave me a playful glare and stood by my left on the _two _and Selphie, who dosn't give a hoot on what number she stood on, stood by my right on the _four. _

Coach Leaon started rambling on about the rules and what we will be doing for try outs today, it was wicked boreing so Selphie, Kairi and I would do mimicking and wierd faces to eachother and try to hold back in our laughs.

Yeah, it was imature but when you have a boreing gym teacher then there is an exeption.

Suddenly a loud cannon went off, we all ran down the track for about two seconds when Coach Leon ordered us to stop.

"THAT WASNT THE WHISTLE!" He cried and pointed up at the schools roof to see principle Cloud shooting large paint balls out of a cannon and about a mile away, Principle Zack of Zachary's High was doing the same thing.

We all groaned and rolled our eyes impatiently, the paint ball cannon/ fights, whatever the hell its called happens with Zack and Cloud every two weeks. It drives everyone **CRAZY!**

"TAKE THAT YOU SCALYWAG!" Principle Cloud screeched out loudly from above the roof to his Cousin Zack who they are always competing with!

A few seconds later two large metor sized paint balls came and hit the school, splattering the bricks with blue and yellow paint, all of us exept for principle Cloud started cracking up, even coach leon!

"TAKE THAT YOU WIPPERSNAPPER!"

"Whippersnapper and Scalywag...Really?" Selphie asked cocking an eyebrow at us as soon as we stopped laughing, I shrugged in response.

"That just shows how inmature they are! I bet they fought like this ever since they were kids!" kairi shouted as another large paintball fired onto our school, nearly knocking over principle CLoud.

That made us all laugh even harder, how nice are we?

"I bet they'll be doing this when they're in their late eighties!" I cried holding at my sides as I laughed even harder.

"BUT WITH OATMEAL!" Kairi added and the three of us started laughing so hardly we had to hold onto eachother for support.

"If Only Yuffie or the guys were here!" I replied as I wiped a tear off of my cheek as watched principle Cloud growl like King Kong and fire off another paint ball.

"COME ON GET A PIECE OF ME YOU STRUMPET!"

"And if only they could see that!" Kairi added

"They will! Because I'm videoing tthis!" Selphie replied, Kairi and I looked over to see Selphie chuckiling and holding up her Blackberry to the battle scene.

"Selph! You're the best!" I cried then another paint ball fired from Zacks side, but this was the biggest one yet, it was a bright pink and it struck Cloud, leaving him drenched in hot pink paint from head to toe.

Everyone on the field roared with laughter.

"Oh this is SO going on youtube!" Selphie added then hit the END button on her phone to stop the video.

**Please Review! :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next Chap! Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: We've been threw this people...I own NOTHING! :D **

**Warning: No correcting on my gramar please! I know it sucks! :) And yes I like smileys! **

**Reminder:Things will start getting better in the story!And I'll probbly not be posting much this weeekend (Blame my school! -_-) And yes, the picture for this story is me...trying to cosplay as Namine if ypu all were wondering! XD **

**September 6: Secret out?**

**Sora **

We were all hanging out by Riku's locker the next day before 1st Period began.

The girls could not stop laughing for some odd reason, every time one of us tried to speak they would just start giggling.

"Okay, what is up with you chicks today?!" Riku asked impatiently with a what-the-heck? Look.

The girls just keep laughing, leaving us guys still puzzled. Selphie whipped out her Blackberry.

Selphie handed me her Blackberry with shaky hands from all of her wild laughing.

"Just hit play!" She said threw her wild laughter that I could hardly make out to what she was saying.

I gave her a weird look fallowed by a shrug before I hit the Ok button on he phone.

Tidus, Roxas, Wakka and Riku gathered around me to watch.

In the video, principle Cloud was behind a huge cannon and he was shooting of paint balls to Zachary's high, which means they must of been having a paint ball war!

The five if us all rolled our eyes, the entire school knows about Zack and Clouds 'battles' that are totally stupid and worthless!

Suddenly, we all watched Cloud get creamed with a bright pink paint ball the size of a mentor.

The five of us guys bursted out laughing, along with the girls, I handed selphie her cell phone back as I continued to howl wildly with laughter.

"That HAS to be on YouTube!" Tidus cried banging his fist on a nearby locker as he laughed the hardest out of all of us, Tidus wasn't that hard to get in a silly mood. You could just sneeze and he would start cracking up.

"Already takin care of!" Namine replied, her face all red from laughing "on Facebook and twitter too!"

Riku and I slapped eachother a high five as Tidus, Wakka and Roxas fist touched eachother.

Before we could say anything else, the warning bell rang that means we have three minutes to get to our 1st period, Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Riku and I waved goodbye to Tidus, and Wakka as they left to get to their math class on the 2nd floor.

Kairi and I walked in professor Axel's English class, hand in hand, Roxas had his arm around Namine's waist and Riku staggered along.

The weird thing was that this morning on the bus, he would not shut up about Yuffie! Never had I here my best friend talk about one girl so much, even when he liked Kairi two years ago.

Once class started we had a read aloud on Act 2 of a mid summer nights dream. And the amazing thing about Axel (not) is that he calls out to random people to read aloud.

And I was the first one!

"Sora Heart, you may start" professor Axel said as we all opened up to the second act in our books, I fought of the urge to roll my eyes before I began:

"Robin: How now, spirit? Whither wander you?

Fairy: Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire; I do wander everywhere, swifter than the moons sphere, and I serve the Fairy Queen, to dew her orbs upon the green, the cowslips tall her pensioners be; in their good coats spots you see;those be rubies, fairy favors; in those freckles live their savors.  
I must go seek some dewdrops here and hang a pearl in every cowslips ear.  
Farewell, thou lob of spirits. I'll be gone. Our queen and all her elves come here anon."

"Very good Mr. Heart," Axel praised then poked at a Riku's sleepy head " , care to take off where has left off?"

"Yup!" Riku replied

Everyone laughed as Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'll read!" Roxas offered and Axel mouthed him a thank you before he started to read.

* * *

**Riku**

After an hour and a half of "thou"and "thee"shit, the bell rang for second period.

Everyone, Including me jumped out of their seats and gathered all of their stuff.

I walked with my for friends but could not stop thinking about English, and no I'm not talking about stupid Shakespeare, I'm talking about the wet dream I had of Yuffie.

Damn, if only it was real and if only friggin Axel the asshole didn't wake me up!

"I thought you liked Shakespeare?" Roxas asked as he walked along with me, his arm over Namine's shoulders, sora and Kairi were behind us holding hands and giggling about something probably stuiped.

I let out a short laugh as we squeezed our way threw a group of students.

"Yeah, only the sex parts! But the romance parts? Hell no!" I replied as a huge group of sexy girls made their way by us, I made sure to check out everyone of their asses.

Not bad.

"Ugh! A hallway full of girls!" Roxas cried

"Your point is?" I asked as I checked out some blonde with huge tits.

"Germs!"

I smirked down at Roxas who's nose was all crinkled up in disgust.

"Who cares, they can give me all the germs they want!"

Everyone groaned at my comment as we headed to our second period art class.

* * *

**Namine**

I almost did a cartwheel into the class room, can you blame me? It's my favorite class/subject!

I pulled Kairi and Selphie with me to our art table as Sora, my boyfriend (sexy boyfriend Roxy), Riku, Tidus and Wakka went to theirs.

We all tried to hold in a laugh as we saw or art teacher , talking to principle Cloud. He did not seem happy, heck what am I talking about he is never happy!

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr. Cid ordered as we all took our seats at our tables. "Principle Cloud has a few words to say to you guys before we begin today's lesson!"

Selphie, Kairi and I all exchanged nervous glances, has he found the video online? Did he know that we did it?

"Thank you, Cid" Cloud replied as he faced the class with his periwinkle blue eyes, his lips formed a straight line and his brows were narrowed at us.

"Somebody has posted Zack and I'd paint ball fight yesterday" he said in a serious voice, I looked over to my side to see the color drain out of Selphie's face and Kairi to swallow hard.

"Now you ALL know, that I hate zack and he hates me! Our battles are NOT to be exposed! Understood?"

The class muttered a "yes" as we all looked away from him cowardly.

"Good, now of I catch this again, I will find out. And I will exspell that student"

**Thanks for reading! And for all the people fallowing thanks for fallowing but I would appreciate it if you left me a review! :) Also if you guys have ANY ideas for the story (Its okay if there dumb give them to me anyways!) I will probbly end up adding them to my story! :) Thank you!** **-Ari**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own anything so don't sue me! XD **

**September 10th:Texting On A Friday Night **

**Kairi **

My punishment isin't over until next month which means that I'm not allowed to hang out with friends, or go out.

On the bright side I can still text and call friends, and go to my track meets and stuff, but it really sucks that Namine and Selphie are having a sleepover probbly wayching scary movies and eating a bunch of junk and doing eachothers nails!

And here I am stuck in my room, watching _Spongebob _(Not that its a horrible show, I would just rather be with Namine and Selphie!) And texting Yuffie (Who is also grounded and I love talking to her but I would rather be hanging out with her)

I looked out of my wide bedroom window at the bright silver moon, beaming down and reflecting on Sora's grey house.

He was probbly playing video games or taking an hour long shower or somthing...whatever Sora does at home he is probbly doing right now!

My Cosmo beeped saying: **New Text Messege from Yuffie **

I snapped open my cell and read the text that said:

_Being grounded sucks major balls! i wanna partyyyyy! And i also had to miss a karate class today! -_- _

I chuckled once I finished reading the messege then wrote:

_Ha, I hear you and really Yuffie? Can we keep this convo G rated? XD lol _

She instantly texted back:

_Sorry :/ but no promises! ;) _

I laughed and sent:

_So, how long U grounded for? :/ _

I brought my eyes back up to the tv watching Spongebob and Patrick hitting eachother off of the head with Snow-made weapons arguing about who is dirty dan. **(A/N:I LOVE THIS EPISODE LOL) **

My phone beeped and I snapped it open, It said: **New Text From Sora **

I smiled and hit the "OK" button so I could read on what my adourble boyfriend has to say to me! I really really wish I wasn't grounded this sucks!

_Hey beautiful, Watcha up 2? 3 Thinkin of me? ;) _

A new text messege came up from Yuffie before I could respond to Sora.

_two weeks :( _

I wrote back to Yuffie:

_TWO WEEKS!? YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY U R? I'M GROUNDED 4 A WHOLE MONTH! :( _

Then I wrote back to Sora:

_Hehehehe, maybe I am...maybe I'm not...you'll never find out either way! ;D_

Another messege from Yuffie came up saying:

_Oh right right...sorry! But at least you showed those bitches! ANyways I gtg RIKU IS TEXTING ME! LOL he is so hooottttt omg! LATER GURL! 33333333_

I laughed and quickly wrote back:

_Oh okay, I'm texting you and my boyfriend. No biggie 4 me but whateves ttyl! :) _

A new messege from Sora came up, five minutes after I had sent my last text messege to Yuffie. SOra is very slow at responding back (He's got one of those crappy flip up phones!)

_Mmmm...Don't worry I will ;) _

I giggled to myself as I read this and wrote back:

_No you won't _

Then he wrote:

_Yes I will _

Then I wrote:

_nope XD _

Then he instantly typed up:

_YES! I WILL! DEAL WITH IT! LOVE YA! 3_

I giggled again and then I typed back:

_So...I'm gussing this means your heading off to bed?_

A few minutes later he wrote:

_Yup! :D need my Z's _

I rolled my eyes at the messege, whenever you see Sora he is always snoozing somewhere! It could be on a rock, in a hallway, on a staircase, on a raft...you get my point! He's a lazy lazy bum!

_Alright Lazy Bum! TTYL probbly tommarrow afternoon! XD _

A minute later he wrote:

_Correct! Night my one and only 3 _

I smiled to myself as I shut my phone, I know that if I responded to that he wouldn't respond because if you send a messege to Sora after he said he is going to sleep he won't respond to you until he wakes up the next day!

I went back to watching TV on my comfy day bed untill Namine called me.

* * *

**Namine **

I will admit, I was having a great time with Selphie at her house. There was ALWAYS so much to do! Hang with her older brothers Max and Mike **(A/N:Made up her brothers!) **Swim in her inground pool or hang in the spa in her backyard, fool around on their old playground in their back yard, paint nails after choosing from 300 diffrent colors, watch movies after a 1,000 choices, make treats, play with her pet hampster, Scruffy, and even play Just Dance on her Wii! **(A/N: I suck at that game lol) **

All of it was fun, but it still wan't the same without Kairi and Yuffie. I already have called Yuffie but she wasn't responding for some odd reason, so Selphie and I paused _Orphan, _The movie we were watching **(A/N: MY FAV HORROR MOVIE!) **and I dialed Kairi's number from my contants on my iphone and hit "SEND" She awnserd on the second ring.

"Hello?"

I quickly put her on "Speaker" so that both, Selphie and I could hear her talking at the same time.

"Hi!" Selphie and I said together.

"Hey you guys! Having fun?" her voice kind of sounded upset.

"Not really, we wish that Yuffie and you were hear! Its not as fun!" Selphie said in a whiny voice before I got the chance to spoke.

We herd Kairi giggle on the other line that made us smile, Kairi was alwats such a happy and bubbly person that could make Oscar the Grouch, from _Sesame Street _even smile. Not that I watch Seasme street or anything...

"I wish I was there too, Its just me and my phone over hear..." Kairi replied in a soft voice, in the background I could hear the faint noise of Spongebob.

"Speaking of Yuffie..." I said changing the subject "Is she alright? I mean we tryed calling her like twenty times but she didn't awnser once"

Kairi giggled again and let out a loud sigh.

"Oh, shes fine! I was texting her and Sora about an hour ago, but Sora being the Lazy bum he is went to bed, yes at 9:30..." She replied in a dreamy voice.

"And...Yuffie?" Selphie asked with a roll of her dark green eyes causing me to giggle.

"Oh! Right sorry! And yeah! It was wierd one minute we were talking then the next she said she had to go because Riku was texting her"

"WHAT!?" Selphie and I both screamed a little bit too loudly into the phone.

"Thank you guys, I'm now completly death now in my left ear"

"Sorry..." Selphie and I said together slowly holding in a giggle, Kairi chuckled in response before I spoke again. "So why did she blow you off for Riku? Does she like...Like him? Or somthing!? I mean shes YUFFIE she NEVER puts up with guys like that!" I cried

"I dunno, maybe...maybe their dating!" kairi replied causing a loud gasp to come out of Selphies throat, I looked over at her to see her pouting.

"it no fair! EVERYONE has a boyfriend exept for ME!" She whined folding her arms across her chest causing Kairi and I to giggle.

"We don't know that for sure, Selph. And you don't know if Tidus will ask you out!" kairi replied

I nodded. "Its true!"

Selphie shrugged.

"Only time can tell, but on monday when Yuffie gets back...We are going to demand her for the 411 about RIKU! Agreed?"

"AGREED!" Kairi and I responded.

**Sorry If that was a bad way to end the chapter...I got to lazy to write anymore! LOL anyways PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I am still going to say to all the kind people following my story to PLEASE review! It doesn't have to be for EVERY chapter but if you could for at least one it would really make my day! THANK YOU! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Or final fantasy! If I did I would be rich LOL XD **

**Warning/Reminder: YES! I'M STILL WORKING ON MY GRAMAR! And there will be a couple of Lemons in the future! Also if you have any ideas that you would like to be added or think would fit in this story please leave me a review and tell me and I'll be sure to do so! Thanks! :) **

* * *

**September 12: The Games  
Kairi**

I woke up on another Monday morning, the weekends always seem to go by fast. Even when they are weekends when you're not allowed to do much but watch TV.

I yawned softly and squinted my violet-blue eyes out into the bright early morning. The sun was too bright for me to see Sora's house.

My Cosmo buzzed under my pillow, it must have been were I left it when I fell asleep last night.

"Kairi! Breakfast! Please get up! You'll be late for school!" My grandma yelled from downstairs, I inhaled sharply and smelled bacon and eggs.

I felt my stomach gurgle loudly, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

I quickly hopped out of my warm cozy bed, kicking the bed sheets off of my legs, I absently walked to my baru and grabbed my school uniform off of it and then picked up my cell phone off of the pillow.

"I'm coming grandma!" I shouted out before I stepped into my bathroom.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and turned on my shower water.

I took my phone and snapped it open, it read New text message from Yuffie.

I smiled and read it instantly, maybe she'll apologize to me and explain why she suddenly left our conversation for Riku on Friday.

_Hey girl! Can't wait 2 C U!_

That was it? No 'sorry'? No explanation? What was going on? I decided not to worry about it. I let out a soft sigh as I put down my phone and got in the shower.

* * *

**Yuffie**

I plugged in my combination for my locker for the fifth time and the cheap piece of shit still wouldn't open.

I let out a grunt In frustration and kicked the locker.

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" I screamed at it and gave it a full punch, leaving a dent in it.

"Whoa, take it easy their kitten" Came a voice from behind me, I turned around to see Riku standing their behind me.

Damn did he look cute, with his shirt unbuttoned half way and his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest playfully.

"Who you calling kitten?" I asked giving him a grin, he smiled and gently pushed me aside.

"Beating up your locker and calling it a whore is not going to make it open" Riku replied and hooked his fingers underneath the lever,I couldn't help staring at the out line of his muscles in his arms.

Wowza.

After a minute my locker door swung open, and he looked down at me giving me a cocky grin.

"What do you say?"

I rolled my eyes, playfully shoving him off to the side so I could get my things from my locker.

"Thank you! You're the best I can't survive without you!" I replied sarcastically, followed along with an eye roll.

Riku chuckled and leaned up against the locker next to mine,I could feel his eyes on me as I took out my math textbook from the top shelf of my locker.

"So, what do you say?"

I ignored his question for a second to a neon blue colored piece of paper folded up by only one person that I know.

Phil.

I looked back up at Riku after picking up the triple folded note.

I gave him a sly smile. "Patience you, I told you I would think about it."

Riku rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his long silver hair, his eyes sparkled brightly from the morning sun beaming through the wide windows.

"Don't keep me waiting to long, kitten. I don't have much patience" Riku replied before he walked off.

I smiled to myself then drew my attention back to the folded up note In my hands.

I opened it quickly, after unfolding it about a hundred times! I squinted my eyes to read Phil's messy hand writing.

Congratulations Yuffie Davis,  
You have been given the opportunity to participate in the Olympus Colosseum's World Cup!  
The games will be taken place on November 10th for a week, you will be on the 'Fighting channel' on tv, please shoot me an email if you have any questions or if you are interested in entering the games.

Phil.

* * *

**Sora**

A neon colored note that must of been folded at least ten times has, fell out of my locker.

Puzzled, I slowly bent down to pick it up. When I opened it the writing looked very familiar.

Congratulations Sora Heart,  
You have been given the opportunity to participate in the Olympus Colosseum's World Cup!  
The games will be taken place on November 10th for a week, you will be on the 'Fighting channel' on tv, please shoot me an email if you have any questions or if you are interested in entering the games.

Phil.

"Hi Sora!" Kairi's peppy voice shouted out from behind me, causing me to shriek dropping the note and jumping five feet in the air.

Kairi giggled at my reaction as I gave her a glare before picking up the note.

"Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to scare you..." She said apologetically before she wrapped her slim arms around my waist. "What do you got there?"

I smiled and returned her hug. "I got invited for the games!" I replied shoving the paper in her face.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her little head before she took the note and started to read it to herself.

"The Olympus Colossum! Your going to be going there to be in the games?" Kairi cried her eyes wide with concern.

"Well, yeah. That's were they're taking place" I replied scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"B-but...they're dangerous! And haven't you been in those before?"

I chuckled at her and took the note from her after kissing the top of her head, that smelt like her strawberry shampoo.

"Of course they're dangerous sweetheart, and you're right, I have been in them before. So I'll know how to win!"

Kairi sighed deeply.

I tilted my head to the side, giving her a puzzled look.

"That's not a happy face"

"Sora! I don't want you to get hurt!" She bursted out and threw her arms around me , she buried her face inside my chest and started to cry.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tighter to me.

"Shh, kai...I'll be fine, you know I saved all the worlds twice!"

"I know but, you just came b-back this summer with R-Riku and now you have to go?!" She half cried half sobbed into my chest, I could feel her warm tears falling onto my shirt staining it. Which means I'll get a lecture from Roxas later on today for bit keeping my shirt clean.

Oh well.

"Kairi, listen to me" I said gently pulling her out of the hug, gently holding her under the chin with one of my gloved hands.

"The games are only for a week, and they're not until November, that's like two months away, okay? I'm going to be fine. Will you trust me on that?"

Kairi hesitated for a minute but then she nodded and pulled me on for a big kiss.

I smiled in the kiss, deepening it and moaning a bit as I felt her baby soft lips move gently against mine.

"Who hoo! Some PDA in the hallway I see?" Came a voice from behind us, we pulled away and turned around to see a grinning Yuffie, she had the same exact note that I have received in my locker in her hand.

"Yuffie!" Kairi cried and pulled her into a bone crushing hug,which obviously wouldn't hurt her a bit.

"Hey girl! I missed ya a bunch!" Yuffie replied in a chuckle as she returned her hug, then she looked up at me.

"Yo Sora!I see you're going to the games as well! So is Leon! Omg this is exciting! We are gonna kick some ass!"

"Wait, if Leon is going then who will be subbing for him!?" Kairi said

Yuffie held back a laugh, and stayed silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Principle Cloud"

"Oh no..."

Yuffie nodded. "Well, he IS the one who delivered us these" she shook the neon note in her hand. "From Phil!"

I nodded.

"Makes sense"

Yuffie held up a finger.

"Oh! Which reminds me, sense I keep forgetting to ask ya, why has all the organization X III become teachers now?"

Now it was my turn to hold back In a laugh, but Yuffie was already laughing so I joined her, Kairi looked up at us confused.

"Well" I said finally after a minute of laughing. "King Mickey told them that they can live in peace, if they help others by teaching"

"I thought that their names and looks seemed quite familiar..." Kairi replied

Yuffie then pointed at Kairi.

"And, I have something to ask you!"

"I have something to ask you too!"

"Great! But me first!" Yuffie relied impatiently "okay, so I know the Namine is one of best friends and all but, I remember you two saying that her and Roxas are nobodies, but they're not anymore? And neither is the rest of the organization? And isn't that slut Xion part of the organization as well?"

Kairi looked up at me with a hopeful smile, we both know that I know this better then she does.

I sucked in a deep breath before I spoke.

"Well, back to king Mickey, he used rare magic to turn them all into some bodies, and yes Xion was part of the organization and so was Roxas, they were actually the youngest so that explains why that they are in our grade, they don't have family's unless you count us and their adoptive parents, their adoptive parents are actually friends of King mickeys" I replied as slowly as I could to the ninja.

"Oh okay,still a little confused here but that makes some since! Now, Kairi!" She turned to face her. "You had something to ask me?"

"Yes! Why did you suddenly blow of our texting conversation on Friday night for Riku!?"

I gave Yuffie a puzzled look.

"You were talking to RIKU instead of Kairi!?" I asked in a puzzled voice. "Kairi is your best friend! And Riku's just...just Riku!"

Yuffie looked around nervously.

"Uh, 1st period is going to start in three minutes, I'll text you guys about it later to tonight, okay?"

Kairi and I nodded still confused, then we went our separate ways to our first period class.

**Wow, a lot has happened in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**I actually have time to upload from SUCH a busy day! LOL, anyways I just want to say to my FALLOWERS TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final fantasy! :) **

**September 16: One Crazy Friday **

**Riku **

After one long hell of a week, its finally at a end! We had THREE quizzes in math, one in science and two in English! SCREW SCHOOL!

The only thing good about it is the girls in their short school uniforms, as much as I hate principle Cloud I have to give him some credit for the school uniforms!

As soon as the final bell rang, I rushed out of my class and strutted up to Yuffie; who was looking all fine and sexy at her locker.

Oh the things that I want and would love to do to that sexy little ninja!

"Hey there Kitten,want some catnip? Cause I got plenty" I said giving her one of my suductive smirks, earning me a painful kick in the shin.

"YEEEEOOWWWWIIEEE!" I hollerd shaking my sore leg, that was throbbing violently, for someone pretty tiny (Well comparing to me) Yuffie is very strong, which is why she continues to impress me.

"Sorry, you just needed a punishment!" Yuffie replied pulling her black one-shoulder bag out of her locker that had "**NINJA GIRL**" on it in white bold letters.

If this was someother girl that had treated me like this, I would of called her a bitch and tell her to go screw herself, but I don't know; Yuffie's...Yuffie's diffrent.

"I guess I'm a bad boy!" I added in an innocent voice before giving her a shrug, she rolled her eyes playfully at me and shut her locker.

"Which is why you are not my type, Riku"

I felt like I just got hit by a truck filled with spoiled veggies and sour milk from an ugly fat cow who ate all of the grass in the farm.

"R-really? How come?" I asked trying to play cool, but for once in my life...rejection never seemed so...so hard...

"You just said it yourself silly, but I love being friends" Yuffie replied then gave me a friendly smile and a thumbs up.

I was too stunned to speak, stunned that I got rejected, and stunned that someone THAT hot rejected me. So I just gave her a slight nod in agreement...what else could I do?

"Cool! I knew you were always the chilled-down-to-earth type!" Yuffie replied giving me a pat on the shoulder, I was still in to much shock to speak so I just gave her another nod.

"Thanks for being so cool about it, have a smashing weekend!"

Then the ninja was off and out of my sight before I could say:

Wow, I just got rejected

* * *

**Kairi **

Sora and I decided to walk home together, along with Roxas and Namine. We all agreed that we would rather walk ten miles then ride a stuiped smelly bus.

"I can't believe that you are entering the games man!" Roxas said to Sora, whos arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I couldn't belive it either.

"Yup! Won't be long!" Sora replied giving Roxas one of his cheesy, yet adourble grins.

"After all you have been threw though?" Namine asked in a worried tone as she grabbed for Roxas' hand.

Sora nodded and gave her a little shrug.

"I don't see whats really the big deal! Its nothing serious! Phil would never put anything to harmful or challanging for anyone, he isin't like that!"

We all went silent for a while, until I broke it.

"Do you know what you will be fighting?" I asked looking up at my spiky haired boyfriend, who didn't look a bit scared.

"Not at all, but I was actually going to shoot him an email about that! Then we can go!"

"Go? Go where? Kairi's grounded!" Namine added

I gave her a smug grin before I pulled out a white piece of paper out of one of my skirt pockets and handed it to my confused blonde-haired friend.

"See for yourself!" I replied in a singsong voice causing Sora and Roxas to chuckle.

Namine gave me one more confused look before she unfolded the paper, and pulled out her white reading glasses.

There was another long silence as we walked to Coconut Ave (Our neighborhood) and as Namine read the letter, her eyes seemed to get wider and wider.

"HOLY SEA COW! YOU GOT EXEPTED TO SCOOP ICE CREAM!?" She hollard at me, causing a couple of people and families who were outside on our lawn to look at us wierdly.

I giggled and gave her a nod in response.

"Okay okay, so wait, wait!" She added putting her hands up as if to block anything we were about to say to her in some kind of shield.

"So, let me get this streight...your family ungrounded you a few weeks early and will let you hang out with friends...because you got a job?"

I nodded sheepishly and took the note back from my friend.

"My family says that it should bring them honor...so I'll be scooping cones! I start on monday!"

Namine squealed and gripped Roxas' hand tightly before she repiled. "THATS AWSOME! SLEEPOVER AT MY HOUSE TOMMARROW! YOU, ME, SELPH, AND YUFFIE! OH! AND I GET ICE CREAM HALF PERCENT THE ORGINAL PRICE!" She said pointing a finger at me and giving me her evil eye.

I chuckled.

"Deal"

* * *

**Sora **

We walked Namine and Roxas' to their houses and Kairi walked me to mine, her eyes sparkled like the ocean under the sunlight, and her face seemed to glow as well.

She is just so damn beautiful, what did I EVER do to diserve her? Oh hehehe, save all of the worlds from darkness twice...I guess that counts!

"So, give me like five minutes to send Phil the email and change, and I will meet you right back here!" I said as I brushed a small strand of hair out of her face.

She giggled.

"Deal, I'll go change too! And_ I _will pick were we get to go!" Kairi replied in a singsong voice then batted her eyelashes like a little girl.

I laughed.

"Alright, but I'm paying!"

She rolled her eyes at me before she gave me a soft kiss on the neck and walked across the street to her house.

I watched her walk home until she was in her house, then I went in my own. I dropped my back on the floor and ran up the stairs to my room, and quickly logged onto my computer.

_**Hey Phil! Sora here! **_

_**Just wanted to let you know that I will totally be participating in the games on November 10th! I'm totally pumped and ready to go! If you could tell me WHAT EXACTLY I will be fighting then that would be great! (Not that I'm scared or anything, I AM the keyblade wilder!) **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sora. **_

After I was finished typing that, I hit send then I logged of off my computer and got changed (KH 2 outfit) and ran out of my house to go on my date with Kairi.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't the best...I've been very busy this weekend...but PLEASE REVIEW! :P (INCLUDING THE PEOPLE WHO ARE FALLOWING THIS STORY!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys! I just want to say another thanks to all you reviewers and readers! I'm STILL waiting on my fallowers to PLEASE REVIEW! Thats why I posted two chaps today! SO PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! (Never will!) **

**Warning/Reminder: The people fallowing this story PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! **

* * *

**October 25th: To Halloween Town!**

Namine

October went by extremely fast, it almost seemed like a blur.

It was only five more days until Halloween, and this wasn't going to be any ordinary Halloween, this one was going to be epic!

Sora had planned to take Roxas, Kairi, Riku, yuffie and I with him in his gummi ship to the world Halloween town!

Begging my parents for me to go was much easier then i expected, along with everyone else's parents. Well, all except Kairi's.

The only way we got her to go was if Sora's parents talked to hers about it, and if she called then every two hours, it's very lame but at least she can come!

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus couldn't because they have loser parents who wouldn't let them, and they are also to afraid to leave this world.

So now the six of us find ourselves in Sora's garage, watching him fill in gas for his Gummi ship.

"Now tell me HOW your parents afford that? And why we are leaving four days earlier when Halloween is not until...well five days!?" Riku asked

Sora shot him a cheesy grin as he finished filling up the gas tank, he germ exed his hands (thanks to Roxas) then pressed a red large button on the side of the Gummi ship and a rdoor swung open instantly.

"Welcome"

Greeted a loud female robotic voice that made us all jump ten feet in the air except for Sora, and he started to laugh once he saw our reactions.

"Sora!" Kairi whined, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight down on her left hip.

"Sorry dear, you'll get used to it after a while, and Riku my parents didn't buy me this ship I did!" He chuckled as he beckoned us to come in the ship.

"What else would I spent all that munny that I got from all the heartless I have defeated on?"

We all nodded in agreement before we picked up our bags and fallowed our spiky haired friend into his ship.

We all stopped to look around at our surroundings. Riku even stopped thinking for a second because he ended up dropping his suitcase on Roxas' foot.

"Owe! Watch it you white haired klutz!" Roxas hollered jumping up and down cowardly.

We laughed and Sora gave us a tour of the ship, to my surprise it was a LOT bigger on the inside then it was on the outside!

Their was an enormous kitchen with an island counter and big comfy stools around counters and cabinets were a dark mahogany wood, the fridge and stove were a dark lemon colored yellow and the cabinets and walls were a frosty white.

The tv/lounge room was painted blue with a darker blue carpet, with black leather seats and a black leathers couch and a 62 inch plasma screen tv with speakers and everything!

Then their was the usual lame pilot/ driving room for the ship, whoever was going to drive it.

Then it came to our rooms, they were all painted and designed the same, but it was too much of a great design to care.

Each room was painted a beautiful butter creamed color, with Nicely polished wood, and dressers, a king sized sleigh bed and a descent bathroom with a huge bathtub with jets and everything!

"Sora! This place rocks! I think just spending the time on the ship will be more fun then Halloween town!" Yuffie cried as she did a large cartwheel in the center of the lounge room.

Sora chuckled.

"Glad you like it, but there is only three bedrooms, and six of us, so we will have to share a room with someone" sora replied I could see his cheeks turning pink as he quickly glanced over at Kairi.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his.

"Why of course I'll sleep with you sora!"

This made everyone but sora laugh until we cried, by the time we were done laughing Sora's face was as red as a tomato.

"No worries sora! I'll be sleeping with Roxas!" I replied and gave Roxas' ass a huge smack with my hand, he helped loudly in surprised and now it was his turn to flush.

"I'll just crash on the couch! I can sleep anywhere!" Yuffie said as she plopped down on the couch then gave it a few bouncy shakes to test it out.

"Yup, pretty cozy to me!" She replied then collapsed on it and pulled out a remote and started to surf threw the channels.

"Hey! I hid that remote! How did you find that?!" Sora demanded stomping his foot like a little kid, Kairi and I have each other a goofy look.

Yuffie chuckled.

"Um, I AM the great ninja Yuffie! How many times do I have to tell you!"

Sora rolled his bright blue eyes then tugged Riku on the arm.

"Come on Riku, lets start for take off, once we're airborne for at least an hour we can put it on auto pilot for the rest of the night"

Riku muttered a low sweet before fallowing his friend up the stairs to the pilots/drivers room.

"I'm going to go make dinner!" Roxas replied "does Anyone want to help me...? Namine?"

Yuffie, Kairi and I looked at each other and started to roar violently with laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuffie screamed between her wild laughter slapping herself in the knee, she was laughing to hard to finish so Kairi had to for her.

"Namine is the worst cook of all time! No offense honey,"

I gave her a shrug, she was telling the truth. I couldn't even cook toast without burning it.

Roxas sighed "that's okay Nam, I still love you! Any you ladies wan-

"Nope!" Yuffie and Kairi cut him off sharply and gave him a fake grin.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be In the kitchen" he grumbled giving me a kiss on the cheek before he left us alone.

"Alright! Girl time!"

The three of us scream and huddled up on the couch and changed the channel to 'Degrassi'**(A/N:Great show btw!) **

**Kairi**

As we watched tv, I couldn't stop thinking about cute he must look when he is driving the Gummi ship, his adorable bright blue eyes focused on the sky.

"Why are you all smiley about Kairi?" Yuffie asked with a chuckle, causing me to jump back in reality.

"W-what?" I stuttered, I felt me cheeks burning up.

"Oh, she was thinking about Sora! As always!" Namine said In a singsong voice and I threw one of the decorated pillows at her.

"I wouldn't be talking mrs-Roxas'-biggest-fan over here, if you know what I mean!"

Now it was Namine's turn to hit me off of the head with a pillow. "Shut it strawberry shortcake"

"Wait wait! How come I don't know about this!?" Yuffie cried Muting the tv as she got into a sitting position.

Namine flushed a bright red. "Um, w-what do you mean?"

Yuffie gave her a smirk and cocked an eyebrow. "I think you know what I mean lover girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Namine responded quickly, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Nam! She's your best friend, we all are! You know you can always tell us everything!" I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her closely to me, she smelt like her cherry vanilla perfume.

Namine sighed.

"Okay, well...Roxas and I...we sort of did it?" Namine replied slowly although it sounded more like a question then a statement.

Yuffie wagged her eyebrows at her. "Mmm, was it more then once...?"

Namine took a lock of her hair and started chewing on it furiously, her face was a darker red then my hair.

"Maybe..."

"So he's good in bed then?!" Yuffie asked with a devious grin, receiving a Whack of the head from Namine.

"It's okay, Namine" Yuffie soothed as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Two years ago, when our world was taken from the darkness, I was so upset so I slept with Leon!"

"WHAT?" Namine and I both cried

"Yup, that was like wayy before he came a dorky gym teacher, now we are just friends"

"With benefits..." Namine muttered and Yuffie playfully shoved her, which caused Namine to crash into me.

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the fighting!" I cried out shoving Namine back with a giggle.

"Okay," Yuffie replied in a more serious voice, she lowered her eyes at me. "How about you Kairi?"

**Thanks for reading please review! :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the next chapter everyone! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Exept for my stories I write!) **

**Warning/Reminder: Fallowers and other readers who have no reviewed yet, please do! And yes my gramar stinks, please don't remind me! And this chapter is a LITTLE STEAMY! ;) **

* * *

**October 25th:Flames and Steam  
Sora**

"_Ow!_ You piece of shit oven!"

Riku and I heard Roxas yell, fallowed by a loud clattering and banging.

"What the hell was that?" Riku muttered as I switched the gears on the gummi ship to 'Auto Pilot'

"I think it's coming from the kitchen" I replied, then we got up to our feet and hurried to the Kitchen to see Roxas standing over a pot of spilled water all over the floor,and another one with spaghetti sauce.

It only took one look of this scene to get Riku and I in an uproar if laughter.

We laughed even harder once we saw the look on Roxas' face.

The girls came in a second later, looking very confused and shocked but Riku and I were too busy laughing to explain what happened.

"Well I guess we're not eating dinner" Yuffie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Kairi laughed and waved a hand at her. "Of course we will! Just not pasta...and not Roxas being the chief..."

We all laughed at an angry Roxas and made pizzas for dinner.

"I really wish I got that on video!" Riku said as he started kneading the doe.

"Oh, give it a rest Riku!" Namine cried before placing a gentle kiss on Roxas' shoulder.

Yuffie nodded in agreement and threw a handful of flour at him causing him to spat and cough violently and us to laugh violently.

"Sorry! Bad things happen to bad people Riku!" Yuffie replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Riku looked angry for a second but then suddenly got the happiest face...not good...I know Riku and if his facial expressions change that quickly then something had was about to happen.

"Your right Yuffie, And bad people chase good little girls!"

Yuffie bolted out of the room faster then lighting and screamed "you'll never catch me!"

Riku smirked and ran after her, he too was fast but not as fast as that ninja; I don't think anyone is!

"He totally won't" Roxas mutterd as he and Namine began working on the doe.

"Sora,since our pizza is in the oven cooking right now, I need to show you something in my room!" Kairi said as she gently tugged on my arm, I gave Namine And Roxas a shrug before fallowing my crimson red haired girlfriend.

We walked silently down the stairs that led to a hall were all the three rooms were located next to each other.

I could hear the loud footsteps thumping loudly and the echoey laughs of Yuffie and Riku on the floor above us.

Kairi led me into our room, and I shut the door behind us, pressing the black button on the wall.

"So Kairi what did you want to sh-"

Kairi rammed her lips to mine and threw her arms tightly around my neck before I could finish my sentence, she tasted like vanilla and strawberries.

"Kai-"

But she interrupted me again by shoving her tongue inside of my mouth, causing me to moan loudly as she slowly pushed me down on our bed with out breaking the kiss.

I slowly brought my hands to her hips as she kissed me even harder and straddled me, so that each of her legs were on each side of me.

I flinched in the kiss once I felt her hand slip under my pants.

"K-Kairi!" I gasped between the kiss, but she ignored me and slowly curled her hands around my shaft. I suddenly felt myself growing very hard.

Omg this is wicked emberssing! Was she trying to _seduce_ me? I had to stop this! Trust me, I would love to get this far with the love of my life but I don't want to take advantage of her!

I tried to say her name our again but it came out in a long moan as she began to pump her hand up and down my shaft, oh why! Oh why did this have to feel so damn good!

"Mmmm" I moaned loudly as she squeezed me tighter and began to play kisses down my neck.

I was in way to much pleasure to respond to the sudden knocks on our door, so was Kairi, and about a minute later RIGHT when Kairi was about to tug down my shorts Yuffie and Riku bursted into the room.

And yes, they saw it all.

Kairi on top of me, with her hand down my pants and boxers too.

**Hehehe, Kairi has a secret naughty side to her! And it seems to me...Riku isin't giving up on Yuffie! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THE STORY! Thanks! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I lied...Heres another chap...enjoy and please review :P **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**October 25th: Why can't I disappear?  
Sora **

* * *

****Kairi and I just sat there and stared back at our two friends who were just as shocked as us!

Kairi quickly let to of my 'still erected member' and slipped her hand out from my pants then rolled off of me, her face was so red I thought that it was going to burst! Mine was probably the same!

"Uh, hi guys!" Kairi greeted awkwardly, giving them a small wave.

"Sorry, we didn't know you too were uh...BUSY!" Yuffie said and started to laughing like a maniac.

"HEY! Hey Sora! Is that your cell phone in your pants or are you happy to see me!?" Riku added causing Yuffie to fall to the floor laughing.

I looked down to see my member poking at my shorts, making it look like an enormous bulge.

I blushed furiously and took one of the pillows and quickly placed it onto my lap, hiding my erection.

"You two just...just go!" I stuttered trying to think of words to say but I couldn't, I have never been so mortified in my entire life! Did they hear me moaning behind the door? Probably.

Riku helped Yuffie up to her feet with no effort at all.

"Alright, we'll go...and let you two finish up!" Riku added and they started laughing again.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi screamed snatching the pillow from my lap and then she chucked it at them but they have already ran away before it hit them.

Kairi looked back at me, i was still in the same position before. Kairi stared down at the bulge in my shorts and blushed.

I blushed too and quickly grabbed another pillow then placed it on my lap before sitting up.

"W-what?" I asked a little bit embarrassed that my girlfriend was staring at my woody.

Kairi placed a hand over her mouth and giggled softly, her little shoulders bounced along with it.

"Nothing, sora..." She replied innocently, as she walked slowly up to me. I swallowed hard and started to feel this heavy pit in my stomach, it wasn't like a stomach ache or anything, it was more like...lust?

I looked up at her with wide eyes as she slowly sat in my lap after she tossed the pillow across the room, I bit down hard on my lower lip as I felt my hardness hit the entrance of her uh...women hood...

"I'm just surprised..." She paused slowly sliding her smooth warm hands up my abdomen causing me to shudder violently, I think I'm turned on right now...that's what Riku calls it when he wants to be naked with a girl!

"Surprised that your so...so big..." She added and started rocking her hips against mine softly, I couldn't hold on my moan once I felt my hardness hit the peak of her entrance,since she was only wearing her pink mini dress, her thin underwear didn't give her a lot of layers; just that thin one.

"What are you...like 9 inches?" She asked innocently, and slowly pulling down my shorts half way.

"I-I"

That's all I could and had time to say before she started grinding even harder against me, now I didn't have much layers since I only had boxers.

"Mmm...Sora..."she breathed in my ear before she stared sucking in it hardly, causing me to let out the loudest and longest moan that I have released all night.

The grinding of our hips, the sucking of my ear...this only went on for a few slight moments until I felt the heavy put in my stomach release and all of my...uh my male fluids explode in my boxers, as gross and weird as it seems...it felt sooo amazing.

Kari stopped grinding and giggled after she gave my ear one last lick before climbing off of me.

Did I just...what the hell just happened to me? Why am i all wet?

I let out a loud squeal as I felt Kairi give my member one last stroke.

"Uh huh, I was totally right! That's totally a nine incher, now I have to go shower now, but I'll see you soon!" She blew me a kiss after letting me go and swayed her hips side to side slowly before entering our bathroom.

Before I had time to run after her, she had already locked the door.

* * *

**Roxas**

"No...no...NO!NO NO!" I hollered when I opened the ice and was instantly greeted by a thick cloud of smoke.

I coughed violently and waved the particles of smoke away from me with the oven mitt before I retrieved the three burnt pizzas that were legit, burnt to crisp.

"Great! This is just perfect! Now were going to starve!" I hollered slamming my fist hard on to the kitchen counter.

"Aw, who cares! Sora just Lost his v card!" Riku said in a singsong voice, my jaw dropped onto the floor.

"NO way! I didn't think he had it in him!" I cried out in surprise, Yuffie came In and gave me a slight nod.

"He's not lying! We walked in on then and Kairi was feeling him up underneath his boxers and they are probably getting it in right now!"

Now Namine's jaw dropped to the floor, the. She crackled evilly. "We didn't think she had that in her either! I wonder if they are doing it right now..."

"We are not!" Came a voice, we all turned around to see an angry sora leaning against the door way of the kitchen.

"Hey! There is no need to being shy bro! You are now officially a man!" Riku exclaimed patting him hardly off the back, causing sora to glare up at him.

"NO!" He exploded "we didn't do anything! She j-just brought me to her room and started making out with me then she pinned me to the bed and put her hand down my boxers and began to touch sora jr!" He said very quickly.

"Whoa...wait a minute!" I cried holding up a finger. "Did you just say...Sora jr?"

"It's what he calls his dingy" Riku replied and all of us except for sora bursted out laughing.

"SHUT UP! You know what? I'm going to The drivers room, drive near a warp hole and THROW you peeves In it!" Sora barked the. Stormed out of the room after his pants fell down to his ankles.

We chuckled then here him scream "DAMN IT!" From the upstairs of the ship, and that made us laugh harder.

"Looks like someone forgot to zip up their big boy pants" Riku muttered and we all laughed until we cried.

"What are we talking about?" Kairi asked as she stepped in the room in her pjs with was a violet tank top with lace on the top, and plaid short shorts. Her hair was dripping wet from a bath she must of took.

"Oh, just you and sora..."Namine replied quickly and I grinned wickedly at her.

Kairi's face went beat red. "Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Oh yeah!? Then why did sora say that you were feeling him up then?" Riku asked and started to snort loudly.

"W-well...only that...nothing else, not yet..."

We all howled with laughter as Kairi blushed even more.

"So looks like Kairi wants to ride sora jr, eh?" Yuffie asked with a giggle.

"Oh yes-wait...sora jr? What's that!?"

We laughed again.

"Oh, Sora's dingy...he's been calling it that ever since I met him!" Riku replied with another chuckle

Kairi blushed.

"Well...it shouldn't be called 'Jr' with the length he's got"

**LOL hope ya enjoyed plz review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**_o_****kay, First I would like to thank, RyoshiMorino, For helping me with this chapter! :D I hope you all are enjoying the story and again, of you have any ideas PLEASE POST ME A REVIEW! (Although you should be reviewing anyways...) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

**Warning/Reminder:THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

**October 28th: Unexpected**

**Yuffie**

I cartwheeled into the lounge to find Kairi...dancing? No excuse me, dirty dancing to the song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira.

I held in my laugh with my hand as I walked over to the radio and turned it off.

Kairi stopped her crazy hip swaying and looked up at me in shock.

"What...are...you...doing?" I asked in a shaky voice between my uncontrolled laughter.

"Uh...um...n-nothing!" Kairi stuttered blushing a dark strawberry red. I chuckled at my red headed friend.

"Oh really? Because it seem to me...that you were doing some dirty dancing!" I replied giving her a sly grin as I started circling he slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied quickly,her eyes darting side from side.

"She TOTALLY was!"

I turned around to see Namine lounging on the couch playing around other her iPhone.

"Damn girl, that's hot." I replied giving my friend a smug grin before siting down next to Namine on the sofa.

Kairi buried her face In her hands.

"I was just b-bored and thought I could get some...some exercise"

"Yeah right, now if you want to try teasing sora, let me show you the right way!" I replied then got off of the sofa and turned the music back on.

* * *

**Riku **

I strolled into the kitchen where Sora was making brunch, I couldn't help chuckling to myself once the memory of him and Kairi three nights ago popped up in my mind.

"Morning there lover boy! Is your cell still sticking out?"

Sora whirled around and threw the spatula he was using at my head, I dodged it just in time and it hit the wall leaving a huge grease stain after it.

"Ohh...look what you did!" I said in a taunting voice causing sora to roll his eyes furiously at me.

"YOU are the one who is being a complete Immature loser to me!" Sora replied before taking a sip out of his grape juice.

I shrugged.

"Sorry bro, but...did you orgasm?"

Sora started to cough up his juice wildly, and being the ass hole I am I started to laugh at him.

He glared at me once he stopped his coughing fit then he ripped of a paper towel and cleaned up his mess.

"That's non of your bees guts" he muttered but I could see his cheeks turning a bright pink.

I grinned. "Okay then, I was gonna give you some advice on this topic...since I am quite experienced!" I said fallowed along with a short laugh as I started to think of all those hot girls I slept with.

Sora paused and looked up at me, his dark blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

**Kairi**

Namine and I watched in amazement on how talented Yuffie was on moving her body, yeah she was a ninja but not a dancer! Or was she both?

After another three minutes Yuffie stopped dancing and turned of the music.

"Just like that! Now go out there and get him!"

I blushed. "Okay, first I'm gonna go change"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a relaxing warm shower I got dressed into my shortest and tightest night gown, even if it was only three thirty in the afternoon.

It was laced on the bottom and on the top, along with the black straps that came down to my lower back and forming a lacy heart, that completly exposed my mid back.

I turned of the radio, since I was listening and practicing the dance that Yuffie had taught me earlier then I started to dry up my hair.

As soon as I was finished with it, there was a knock on my door. I smiled to myself before opening the door to see my sexy spiky-haired boyfriend.

He wore his casual outfit (KH 2 outfit) but he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his short sleeved sweatshirt was unzipped, exposing his slightly muscular and toned chest and abdomen.

_yummy..._

I smiled as his mouth dropped open in a large 'O' shape once he saw me in my nightie, I giggled and pulled on his sweatshirt, tugging him closer to me then I kicked the door close with my foot.

"You like what I see?" I whisperd before grazing my teeth gently over his earlobe causing him to let out a soft moan. I took that as a good sign, so I dropped a hand on his chest and slowly moved it up and down. "I _love _what I see, _and _feel"

I then started to sway my hips in large circles and against Sora's just how Yuffie did, Spra looked down at me in shock as I continued to dirty dance in front of him.

I then ripped off his sweatshirt and attacked his lips kissing him hungerily as I raked my fingers through his chocolate brown spikes.

* * *

**Sora **

Kairi's tongue dove into my mouth as she kissed me, grappling with mine. Her hands were running all over my chest, wraking her nails over my skin through the shirt. I tried not to moan, but it was a losing battle. I'd gotten used to this over that las few days, but I was close to my breaking point, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did, but she'd left me so hard and turned on, that I was ready to lose my mind!

That's when Kairi reached into my pants, and under my boxers, and i lost it. A growl that I didn't know I had in me rumbled through my throat and grabbed her hands and spun her toward the wall, pinning her there. She gasped into my mouth as I freed one of my hands to squeeze her right breast though the thin material of her pj's. I grinned, and dragged my mouth down to the sesitive area just between her neck and shoulder, letting my teeth bite down a little harder than normal. She moaned loudly, "Sora!" I ignored her and let my growing hardness press against her, making her squirm.

I reached under her shirt and pinched her nipple and she squeaked under the treatment. She strained against my hand trying to free herself, but after all the battles I'd been through, there was no escape.  
I released her breast to unbutton the shirt, and let my lips find the hardened bud.

"Sora! Please!"

She gasped. I let her nipple slip out of my mouth,

"Please what?" I let my fingers dance lightly against her belly just above the waistband of her bottoms, and she bucked against the touch,

"Touch me!"

Grinning evilly I drove my fingers under the waist band and her panties, and right into her core. She screamed as I traced her folds with my fingers and her hips squirmed against me, trying to get away, yet trying to draw me in at the same time. I brought my lips crashing back down on hers, taking her bottom lip between my teeth and drawing on it gently. I plundged my fingers deeper inside her and she squealed gleefully into my mouth. She nipped at my lips, and the last of my control went out the window.

My left hand that had been holding her left her wrists so I could yank her pj bottoms down her ankles. She stepped out of them while her hands worked on my button and zipper, freeing me from the confines of my jeans.

I brushed her hands way and slammed her against the wall, drawing her legs around my hips Kairi screamed when I rammed into her core, and broke the thin wall I came up against. I took little noticed and started pound into her violently. She sank her teeth into my shoulder and dug her nails into my back, trying to bite back her loud moans as the pain lessened and was replaced by pleasure. Our lips collided again and I could taste the faint hint of blood on her lips, and coppery taste only seemed to further my excitement.  
Her inner walls squeezed me tightly, "ah Kairi, you're so tight!"

"H-harder!"

I gave her what she asked for, and hammered into her with a force that surprised even me. And by now I was throbbing almost painfully for release, wanting it more desperately than I had that first day we'd set out. But I wanted to draw this out as long as it took for her sake.

"MMM...AHH!...SO GOOD BABY! SO GOOD! OH... YEAH RIGHT THERE!" I found my self moaning loudly as I coutinued with my hard and fast moving thrusts.

Kiari was moaning uncontrollably now, tossing her head back and forth in throes of ecstacy, her voice raising higher and higher with each moment.

I was nearly at my limit when she suddenly closed in around me squeezed me hard, letting out the loudest moan yet, her body shaking with the release she'd finally found, and touching off my own as I buried myself deep inside her.

A moment later we both slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat. I pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she smiled a little as she leaned into me.

"Where did that come from?"She asked looking up at me, her violet blue eyes were warm and filled with love.

"Well", I said, "You try getting jumped for three days, and not snapping."

Kairi giggled at my response and kissed me on the cheek. "Well, I can't help how sexy you look when you're getting turned on..."

I smirked at her. "And _I _can't help myself that you are so sexy in general!"

* * *

**Roxas**

Namine and I were in our bedroom playing 'GO FISH' but our game was innturupted once we herd loud banging and moaning.

"ah Kairi, you're so tight!"

"H-harder!"

**_Thump-thump thump thump_**

Then we herd a long series of moans fallow along with the thumping.

**_Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. _**

**_Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. _**

_**Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. **_

"MMM...AHH!...SO GOOD BABY! SO GOOD! OH... YEAH RIGHT THERE!" We herd Sora scream loudly.

**_Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. _**

I looked over at Namine dropping my cards.

"You think we can beat them?"

"Hell, Yeah!"

* * *

**Yuffie **

_**Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. **_

_**Thump-thump moan, thump-thump, moan. **_

Riku looked over at me from the drivers seat and gave me a wide grin, I rolled my eyes and shot up from the other drivers seat.

"Not happening grampa! And your on your own on driving that!"

Then I went into the kitchen and made myself a smoothie with the radio on FULL BLAST!

Maybe I should of never taught Kairi those moves...

**LOL Poor Yuffie! Please Review and tell me what you think! (THAT INCLUDES THE FALLOWERS FALLOWING THIS STORY!) Thanks! :P **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter! :) This one was a little bit rushed because I have been thinking of other ideas for this story plus I have been pretty busy lately...but please review! (Including my fallowers!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Characters OR Final Fantasy Characters or the games! Just my stories! **

**October 31st: This is Halloween, this is Halloween!**

**Roxas**

"Dude! You totally copied my outfit!" I cried out to sora, his outfit was very indeed similar to mine.

Except that he had an orange pumpkin patch on his right eye and I had a white Skelton on mine. (Sora's Halloween town outfit)

"Copied, YOU?" Sora asked with a short chuckle "Dude, I had this outfit before you even became my nobody!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what, it doesn't really matter, I just want to get high on candy!"

Yuffie cartwheeled into the room, and posed for us. She was wearing black mini shorts with black laced tights, black knee-high boots, a black tank top that stopped about three inchs on were her breasts were, showing of her slim toned stomach and her...belly ring?

Anyways, her hair was in a black bandana, along with long fingerless sleeve things...it was obvious she was a ninja (as always)

"Who wants to get high?" Yuffie asked placing a hand on her hip.

Before I could explain Riku came in with a black hood on, covering his eyes making him look like a total creep.

"Who's high?" Riku asked in a serious voice making him even more creeped out.

"Roxas" Yuffie replied as she looked over his costume carefully. "What are you suppose to be?"

"A creeper"

"That's what I thought" Yuffie replied before turning back to us. "And let me guess, you two are just some weird type of vampires?"

"Pretty much" We replied at the same time with a shrug of our shoulders.

"Hey guys! How do I look?!" My beautiful blonde called as she ran into the room.

I could feel myself getting all drolly and stuff when I saw her in her outfit.

She wore white cat ears, and had painted on whiskers and a tail and wore a short fuzzy white dress with boots.

"Namine, babe you look HOT!" I said pulling her into a hug, she started to giggle as I ran my hands all over her.

"No PDA!" Sora teased

"No PDA? But that's no fun!" Kairi cried as she strolled into the room, and I saw Sora's jaw drop down about twenty feet to the floor.

She was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt that showed of her stomach, black leggings and knee high boots and mouse ears.

"Mmm, Kairi if I was a real vampire I would definitely eat you!" Sora said as he pulled her close to him and started to suck on her neck.

"Alright you two love bats, what did we JUST say about PDA?" Riku asked gently separating the two from each other.

Kairi looked him up and down in confusion. "What are you suppose to be? A creeper?"

"Yup"

"I thought so!"

Yuffie crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Um, hello! We ready to go now or what? There is only 24 hours in a day!"

We all laughed and fallowed our ninja friend out of the ship.

* * *

**Namine **

I knew exactly what I thought of Halloween town as soon as I stepped out of the ship.

Creepy.

"Um, sora? Are you sure that we are in the right place? It's kind of spooky around here..."

Sora laughed and grabbed Kairi's hand, she looked pretty frightened too.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this is nam, if I've been here twice Already! And don't worry, it's actually not that bad once you get used to it! Now come on!"

I linked my arm around Roxas' and fallowed him and the others out of Gallouton gates.

I glanced around at my surroundings carefully, why on earth was it so...so dark?

It's not even eleven o clock in the afternoon yet and the moon is out!

"Say sora...why is it so dark here?" Roxas asked as if he. We're reading my mind, he seemed to be a little scared too.

Sora shrugged. "I'm not sure actually"

"Who cares!" Yuffie cried "This place rocks my socks! Even if I'm wearing tights though."

Before Any of us could respond this tall skinny person, who was paler then then the moon and dressed in black jumped up from the bushes and screamed.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

That made Roxas, Kairi, and I scream bloody murder and run away from the creature and hide behind Yuffie and Riku.

Yuffie, Riku and sora just stood their laughing at us, so was the creature who scared us

"Nice one, Jack! You really scared them!" Sora cried giving him a high five.

"I really did now, didn't I?" Jack asked giving us all a smile, his eyes were so black and so was his mouth! And his teeth were as sharp as knifes!

"Guys, this is Jack Skelington! He's the one who helped me through here on my first visit!" Sora said pointing to the skinny creature.

"Jack, this is Riku, Yuffie, Namine, Roxas, and.." He paused and blushed before he continued "My beautiful girl friend, Kairi" He added as he wrapped his arm around Kairi .

"She is beautiful indeed! It's a pleasure to meet and have us all!" Jack replied and gave us all a formal bow.

"At least he is friendly" I whispered up to Roxas softly, he nodded in responded.

"You guys have arrived just in time for my show! Oh! I cannot wait! Fallow me to the town square!"

* * *

**Yuffie**

We all fallowed Jack threw the town, this plays was friggn awesome! They had fake blood on the lampposts that hung by our heads, fake spider webs, and even bones! It was actually hard sometimes to tell if it was real or not!

"So Jack, all this stuff real?" I asked as I looked up at the tall dude, geez he must be eight feet tall!

He looked down at me and gave me a wide smile. "I'll let you be the one to deside that, Yuffie!"

I smiled and looked around at a barrel that was constantly poring out blood.

"Sweet!" I cried out as Kairi and Namine whimpers and hided behind their boyfriends.

"Not scared, Yuf?" Riku asked with a grin, I looked up at him and grinned back.

"Not one bit! Why should I be?"

Riku chuckled. "I don't know, lots of girls are scared"

"Not me!"

"Right over here!" Sora called pointing at plenty of space on the stone steps.

We all fallowed our friend and sat on the steps together, it wasn't long until other people in costumes came to join us to watch the show.

* * *

**Riku **

During that entire lame show that was not scary at all I had my eyes fixed on Yuffie, she looked so damn hot in her ninja costume, what am I talking about she always looks hot!

"This is lame, huh?" I asked her over the loud music, she looked at me and gave me a suspicious look.

"Have you been watching me this entire time?" She asked crossing her arms.

What? How did she know? Damn, she really is the great ninja Yuffie.

"What makes to say that?"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not!" I lied my voice getting all high pitched causing her to laugh, I then cleared my throat before I spoke again.  
"I'm not lying I was just asking a question."

Yuffie gave me a smug grin, and I felt my heart doing backflips, damn it! If only she knew the effect she has on me!

"Questions don't fool me, Riku. You should know that by now, and for someone like you; I know I make you nervous"

* * *

**Sora**

The day in Halloween town went extremely fast, but it was great to see Jack and everyone else.

Things were much more peaceful here ever since I have defeated oogie boogie two years ago.

"Thank you sora, and friends for coming! It's been a pleasure and I hope to see you soon!" Jack said at our final goodbye.

We all waved back at him before we headed back to our Gummi ship.

"Now I can see!" Riku cried yanking of his hood as he plopped down in the drivers seat.

I snickered. "Thanks Riku! For offering to drive us back home for the night!" I said then darted out of the room before he could catch me.

"OH COME ON!" I herd him screech from the top floor, I was already on my way to Kairi and I's bedroom.

"What do you expect?" I herd Kairi say to Riku "He is a lazy bum!"

I couldn't help smiling at that.

* * *

**Kairi **

"I cannot believe how fast today flew!" I said to Namine, and Yuffie as the three of us stood in front of the bathroom mirror getting out of our Halloween costumes and makeup.

"Good thing too!" Namine cried as she stepped into her white and black plaid pj shorts and slipped on her white laced tank top. "That place was creepy! And disgusting!"

"YOU THINK THATS DISGUSTING?" We herd Sora yell from our bedroom across the hall. "TRY BEING STUCK INSIDE OF A WHALE FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS GETTING A PUPPET OUT FROM ITS STOMACH!"

Yuffie and I giggled as Namine gagged at the the thought.

"I just can't belive it" Yuffie said after our laughter, Namine and I looked up at her curiously.

"You can't believe what?" I asked as I squirted some mint tooth paste on my violet purple toothbrush, and got a cup filled with mouth wash.

"That Sora went through all that trouble, just to save _you_" Yuffie replied slowly and gave me a warm smile. "Thats true love there, sister"

I looked at my reflection to see myself blushing a dark crimson red. "I-I guess..."

"AW! Don't you just LOVE romance!?" Namine cooed in a dreamy voice before squeezing Yuffie into a big bone crushing hug, although I doubt that it hurt her one bit.

"Hold it there, you're starting to sound like Selphie!" I said and began to brush my teeth, Yuffie and Namine laughed at my coment before they started to brush hers.

Yuffie spat a large puddle of mouth wash in the sink then chugged down her water before she spoke again. "Do you think...I should give RIku a chance?"

She asked us as she folded her arms across her chest and stared down at her black painted toe nails. Namine and I exchanged an excited smile before looking at our black haired ninja friend,

"DUH!" We both cried startling her a bit.

"He is _totally _into you!" Namine squealed hugging her hair brush tightly to her chest, I gave her a wierd look before I turned back to Yuffie.

"He has never acted around a girl the way he does with you! Even when he liked me a couple of years ago!" I laughed and shook my head at the memories.

_Flashback:_

_"(Yawn) Woah! Give me a break, Kairi!"_

_"Sora, You lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing around here!" _

_"NO! This huge black thing just swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe I couldn't think I-OW!" _

_"Sora, are you still dreaming?" _

_"It wasn't a dream! Or...was it...? Say Kairi, what was it like? Before you came here?" _

_"I already told you, I don't remember!" _

_"Well, would you ever want to go back?" _

_"Well, I'm happy here! But I would like to see other worlds..." _

_"yeah! Me too! I wanna see em all!"_

_"Hey! Arn't you two forgeting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft! And you are just as lazy as he is?" _

_"Hehehe So you noticed?" _

_End Of flashback. _

"Kairi? WHHHOOOHOOOO KAIRI? ANYONE HOME!?" Yuffie yelled snappeing her fingers impatiently in front of my face bringing me back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry...memories...hehehe" I mutterd rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the blood heat up my cheeks as I flushed lightly.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, Namine giggled.

I knew that they were still looking for an awnser.

"Look Yuf, I think you should listen to what your heart is telling you! Thats what I did, and it told me to choose Sora, and I did. Now I am as happy as I have ever been before! You should do the same!"

I replied then patted her arm gently before exiting the bathroom and heading off to bed with my amazing and loving boyfiend. **(A/N: There are going to be sleeping SLEEPING FWI) **

**That was a realy long chapter, Hope you liked! And PLEASE review! :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Please Keep them up! :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing (Heavy sigh) **

**Anyways Please Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**November 10th: The Games pt1**

**Sora **

"Riku? You never told me that you were invited to the games!" I cried as I ran up to my best friend and we gave each other our formal hand shake.

"Yup, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise" he replied stretching out his arms, I looked down to see his key blade leaning against the yellow stoned wall.

"It certainly was! This is great! Do you think we will battle eachother?" I asked drawing a circle in the sand with my Key blade (my kingdom key)

But before Riku could answer my question Yuffie cartwheeled up to us.

She was wearing a black zipped up vest, a brown ribbon tied to her left arm, a black fingerless sleeve on the same arm, a brown pair of mini shorts, with black knee high socks, tab colored sneakers that came up two inches below the knee and she had her hair up in a black bandana.

I looked over at Riku to see what he was wearing (KH 1 outfit) but his eyes were fixed on Yuffie.

"Wow, you look amazing Yuffie." Riku said giving her a smile.

"Thanks" Yuffie replied coldly then she turned her attention to me. "So Sora, are you ready for the games?"

"Hell yes" I replied folding my hands behind my head and leaning against the stone wall.

Yuffie cracked her knuckles together. "So am I! Good luck squirt you'll need it!" Yuffie added and punched me in the shoulder a little bit roughly.

"Hey! Easy!" I cried rubbing my now sore shoulder, she laughed and swung her welder around; it was a silver star shaped weapon with four pointy spikes on each side of it.

"Sorry, just trying to tough ya up!" She replied then walked away still swinging her wilder around.

I looked back at Riku who had the warmest smile on his face, and his pupils were the size of plates.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Riku blinked rapidly then looked down at me puzzled. "What?"

I chuckled. "Dude! Would you ask her out already? It's so obvious that you want her!"

Riku sighed and ran a gloved hand threw his silver hair slowly. "It's not that I want her like that, I want her to be mine, I want to care and be there for her...I love her!"

I patted him on the back. "You'll get her, you just need to proof it to her."

Riku laughed. "I can't believe that I'm getting advice from YOU sora!"

"Yeah, HEY!"

* * *

I looked ahead of me to see Xenmas across from me from he other side of the arena.

He was my first component. But I wasn't scared at all, even though I was being filmed every single move I made.

I hope Kairi's not to worried about me, she was in tears before I left.

_FLASHBACK: _

_"Sora, please...you don't have to go!" _

_"I know Kai, but I'll be okay everything is going to be okay" _

_"Just be careful, promise?"_

_"I promise. I love you" _

_"I love you too Sora, good luck!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Greetings everyone! Welcome to the Olympus Colossums games!"

I here Phil's raspy voice over the loud speakers above me. I sucked in a deep breath and held my key blade up to my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

I never been on live TV before so this was pretty intense for me.

"Our first fighter all the way from Destiny Islands and at 16 years old: Sora Heart!"

I know now that the cameras were set on me, I opened my eyes and did a slide block with my key blade fallowed by a steady yell.

The crowed cheered and applaud loudly at my introduction.

"And competing with Sora we have the powerful and dangerous, Xenmas!"

Xenmas took out his two sword and did a whirl fallowed by a double side block.

The crowed screamed in applause, okay so far my intro was beaten but I'll make sure that I'll win the fight.

Xenmas and I walked to the center of the arena and shook each others hand, in the past we haven't had such a good relationship since he was bad, but things were different now.

"Now Sora and Xenmas, hope you two are ready! Because your battle will begin in 5..."

I took a step back and held my key blade in front of my face, in my best fighting stance.

"4...3...2...1...FIGHT!"

Xenmas swung one of his red swords at my face swiftly, but I dodge rolled it just in time and came up behind him and swung my key blade into his back.

Xenmas grunted and stumbled to the ground, I came up from behind him and striked him in the back again, then I did a back flip Yuffie has taught me in the past to dodge his swift attack as he rose to his feet.

The crowed cheered in amazement, Xenmas mouthed me a "good job" and I mouthed a "thanks"

"Who hoo! Sora with a score of 5 and Xenmas with 0 let's hope he catches up people!" Phil's voice came from the speakers.

The crowed cheered once more as I charged fully at Xenmas my key blade at the ready and with the air whizzing past me, I felt very powerful.

But I wasn't paying to much attention, because Xenmas did a cartwheel and struck me right in the back sending me flying a few feet away, and I face planted the dirt.

The crowed "oohed" at my failure, and I'll admit that was a really bad move!

I hope that Kairi isn't too worked about me right now, I'm not in any pain at all because I'm so used to all of this.

Xenmas came charging at me and slashed both of his swords at me and I dodge rolled them both and did a kick up back to my feet.

This time I was aware of Xenmas, and I went after him and my key blade came in content with both of his swords, and before we knew it we were sword well, in my case key fighting.

The crowed roared with applause as the buzzer went off telling us that our three minute battle was up.

"Alrighty folks! That was quite a show! Sora with a total of 12 points and Xenmas with 10!"

The crowed cheered again as Xenmas and I shook hands and thanked each other before we exited the arena.

* * *

Once I got back to the Colosseum gates I was instantly greeted by Yuffie and Riku.

"Way to go tiger!" Yuffie praised slapping me a painful high five.

"Uh thanks" I stuttered as I shook my hand and checking to make sure no bones were broken.

Riku gave me a pat on the back. "Not bad pee wee!"

"Riku smith!" Phil's voice from the speakers innturupred me before I could say anything.

"Looks like I'm next!" Riku replied picking up his red wing shaped key blade. He looked down at Yuffie, his bright green eyes seemed to shine the moment his eyes fell on her.

"So, do I get a good luck hug from the Great NInja Yuffie?"

Yuffie scoffed and picked up her wilder. "Not even in your dreams lover boy" she spat before she walked away.

Riku looked back at me, after Yuffie was no longer in sight. "Well, guess not" he said softly he had a tint of hurt in his voice as he spoke.

"But I'm not giving up"

**AWW! Riku really likes Yuffie! :D Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First I want to thank you all for your support and reviews! Keep u[ the reviews and I shall keep writing! I would also like to thank RyoshiMorino, for all the reviews and help with the story as well! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Or Final Fantasy **

* * *

**November 10th: The Games Pt2  
Riku**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for our second match of the Olympus Coliseum games! "

Phil's voice boomed threw the speakers above me, I looked ahead across the arena to see Xigbar with his throwing knives at the ready.

I rolled my eyes as I griped my key blade tighter, I cannot believe that they teamed me up with this weirdo.

"For our second component we have Riku Smith at 17, from Destiny Islands!"

I twirled my key blade around in my hand for my intro, making the crowed to wild.

When they introduced Xigbra, or whatever the hell his name was did a lame introduction by giving everyone a thumbs up, that really brought the crowed down.

We went over to shake hands, and I noticed a huge scar on his four head...yikes this guy gave me the creeps. Has he ever thought of plastic surgery or something?

"Be on your guard Xigbar and Riku! Because your battle will begin In 5...4..."

I swung my key blade around in my hand again and extended my arm, in a battle stance.

"3...2...1...Fight!" Phil ordered his voice booming through all he speakers In the arena that were even louder then the crowed.

Xigbra hurled a throwing knife at me but I dodged it by doing a swift back flip, I ran a few yards away before he hurled another one at me.

I smirked and simply dodged it once more, but this time I did a one handed cartwheel making the crowed scream for more.

"Alright! Very good dodging Riku! You are off to a great start of 7 points! Xigbar, you better get I there cause you are off with 3!"

The crowed roared loudly in applause as I did a double front flip and came down striking Xigbra right In the face.

I swiftly looked in the corner of my eye as I ran away (from xiggi bra who started to charge at me) I saw Yuffie watching me her eyes were wide, was she worried about me? I couldn't help smiling to myself at the thought.

I got a little side tracked from thinking of Yuffie that one of xiggi's throwing knifes skinned my right bicep.

I let out a grunt in pain as I felt warm blood start to ooze from my cut.

"Nice shot Xigbar! This brings him up to 10!" Phil announced over the speakers.

I glanced swiftly up at the clock to see that I only had seconds left, in one swift movement I did a triple back flip from behind Xigbar then I charged at him from behind and struck him twice in the back, he grunted loudly in pain and fell to the ground in his elbows and knees.

The timer went of just in time and the crowed cheered with excitement.

"Riku smith! With a score of 13!" Phil announced, I took a formal bow before editing the arena, sora was there to greet me.

"Way to go, brother!" He praised slapping me a high five, I thanked him then walked up to Yuffie who was starting right at me.

"13, not bad eh?" I asked giving her a slight smirk, she grinned at me before crossing her arms.

"13's an unlucky number smart one" she replied in a cold voice. "Was that your score or the list of girls you have screwed?"

"Yuffie Davis! You're next!" Phil's voice came from the speakers above us.

"Either way, they both could use some improvement" she Spat and picked up her wilder then headed out to the arena.

* * *

**Yuffie**

I can't believe that Riku! He's totally trying to get in my pants! Does he think that I'm loose because of the way I dress!?

That bastard.

"Now for our third companion from Destiny islands is, you may know her as "The Great Ninja Yuffie!"

The crowed cheered as I did a cartwheel and swung my wilder around and did a front roll for an introduction.

I looked ahead to see Zack across from me, ha I'm sure that Cloudy is ranging with jealousy right now, unless he is somewhere in the games as well. It would be a total riot of they put those two together in a fight!

Phil made us shake hands and I felt my heart leap with joy as soon as the buzzer went of to start our three minute battle.

I swiftly cartwheeled around the arena, not only did I need to make myself proud but cloudy and our whole school as well.

I let out a high pitched "hi-ya!" And hurled my wilder at Zack that struck him right In the face, leaving bloody scars all over.

The crowed cheered as I swiftly cartwheeled back to my weapon, I could see Riku watching me in amazement.

Loser.

Zack grunted as he got back up to his feet and charged at me with his buster sword, I swiftly dodged it and hit him in the back with my num chucks then side jump kicked him hard in the ass causing him to go down.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted swinging my num chucks around and giving my component a smug grin.

The crowed cheered and screamed the loudest then they have all day.

"Way to go Yuffie! So far with a 14!" Phil announced over the speaker. I fist pumped the air before doing triple back flips away from Zack once he was up on his feet, again.

I giggled as I ran away, looking back at a very angry Zack. When suddenly I lost my footing and fell to my side landing right on my ankle.

I grunted in pain as I herd a loud "crack!" That Come from my ankle.

I winced as I got up swiftly, I started to run again but I screamed in pain as I felt a sharp pain and herd another "crack!" Come form my ankle.

I fell back to the ground whimpering and holding my injured ankle.

Zack stopped charging for me and the crowed went dead silent.

"Someone get Yuffie out of the arena! She's injured!"

"N-no!" I cried but I didn't have time to say anything else before Riku came and picked me up.

"No! I'm fine! You can't do this! I have 20 seconds left!" I screamed as Riku started to carry me away.

* * *

**Riku**

Yuffie flinched as I finished wrapping the badage around her ankle,

"Stop being such a wimp." I grinned as she poked my nose with her other foot,

"Shut up, you pansy!" I laughed at that, I always had fun teasing this girl. And she always seemed to bring out the best in me.

When I'd seen her get hurt in the games, I'd wanted to break that bastard's neck, but she'd beaten me to that, and torn him a new one. Right now, though, she looked like a spoiled little girl pouting over a lost toy than a badass ninja girl. Her face was as red as a cherry.

She glared at me, "What are you staring at?"

"A beautiful woman," I answered. She snorted, "Don't you ever give up? I told you that I'm not interested in being another notch on your belt!"

Ouch, now that one hurt. Okay, so I admit that I wanted her, badly, but to say that I wanted just another notch was a bit harsh. What's more, she'd teased me enough that I don't think that one night would be nearly enough.

"No, Yuffie," I said, pressing a kiss against her ankle, making her shiver, "I don't give up. Not when you're worth a life time."

She pulled her leg from my grasp, scooting back onto the bed, and drawing her legs in. "Don't fuck me, Riku." She muttered, "You never wanted anything more than to get lucky with any girl you can. That's how all men are!"

"Can you look at Sora and say that?" I asked, "Or Roxas?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. Her pale lips pressed together as she thought, not looking at me. So I went on,

"Yeah, you're right about that. Most guys will sleep with a girl without even thinking of the future, but when they find just the right one, no matter what she looks like, or how stubborn she is, we stay with her until the end."

She looked at me then and stuck her tongue out, "Thank you, Master Horn Dog, for that little tidbit of wisdom!"

I rose and sat on the bed next to her, but she scooted a little further away. I'd had enough of that, so I reached out and took her by the wrist. She resisted me as I pulled her toward me, but I had a firm grip, and soon hand her in my lap, where I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let go!" Yuffie yelled, "I told you you're never going to have me!"

She beat at my chest, and even went as far as to bite my hand, but I held her tight even when she broke the skin. Finally she stopped her struggles, either tiring herself out, or simply giving in, and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Its not fair!" She sighed, "why is it always you?"

"That's what I should be asking." I said, "But I've got a different question; Why are you so afraid of me?"

Yuffie stiffened, "I'm not afraid of anyone!"

"Really? From what I've seen, you run whenever i get too close to you. When we're laughing and having a good time without our friends around, you always get nervous and high tail it like Pumba on bath day!" I said, realizing my voice had risen to a shout.

"Don't you dare compare me to that pig!"

"Don't change the damned subject!" I shouted, "Can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"No!" She cried, squirming again, and panic entering into her voice, "And I don't care!"

That was it, I'd had enough of waiting. I cupped her face between my hands and lightly touched her lips with mine. The girl went rigid, her eyes growing the size of saucers.

But she didn't fight, or even put up any kind of resistance as I decided to deepen the kiss. She sighed and went totally limp for a moment, then let her arms wrap around my neck.

For a moment I thought she might try and strangle me, but the second I felt her drag her fingers through my hair I felt like the luckiest bastard out there.

The fact that Yuffie was giving in to me made me want to take her right there, no tricks or stall tactics, just my passion. I let my hands tail over her body, bringing my left up to her small chest and applied the slightest amount of pressure.

"Stop!" Yuffie jumped right out of my lap, knocking me right off the bed. I fell hard to the floor, bruising my chin before I could catch myself. I groaned and rubbed my face painfully.

Yuffie, who'd landed on the bed, the lucky brat, starred down at me with mixed look of guilt and shock on her face.

"Sorry."

"What was that?" I asked, "You can't tell me you're not afraid after something like that."

I picked myself up, wobbling a little, and sat back down on the bed, giving her the firmest look I could manage, "Spill it Yuffie. What happened?"

Yuffie, for the first time since I'd met her, looked nervous. "Why do you want to know?"

Oh brother, was she really that dense? Oh well, "Because I love you, Yuffie."

"Oh Shit!" she said, blushing furiously, "You just want to hurt me like-" She snapped her mouth shut.

"Like who?" I demanded, "Who hurt you?"

She remained quiet. Then she looked back me in utter confusion, "Why do you even like me? What reasons are there?"

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"If you'll answer mine first," she countered, "I'll answer yours."

I sighed. This was probably the best deal I'd was going to get. "Alright, but you're not allowed to laugh." She nodded vigorously, and I went on, "When I first figured it out, I was in a pretty big denial phase about it. Yeah, you were pretty fine, but well, no offense, you were the usual kind of girl that caught my attention." I cringed when she glared at me,

"Sorry, but its true. Anyway, I started to look for things that might have led to the attraction. And the more time I spent trying to find out, the more I found myself falling. So I finally gave up looking and accepted it. And, ironically, that when I started to find things about you I liked. Yeah, you're stubborn, headstrong, and a flat-out bad-ass fighter. But you're by far the best friend I've ever had, and the loyalest person I've met since Sora."

I found myself smiling at her, her face unreadable, "And you became to most beautiful girl I'd ever had the pleasure of being around."

"Riku...you..." Tears started streaming down her face. I got up and gathered her up in my arms again and she didn't resist, only burying her face in my chest. I didn't say anything, I just held her and stroked her hair until she felt comfortable again.

"Leon," she said, "It was Leon."

"The gym coach?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, before he became a teacher, we dated for a while." She said, "I knew dating him was a bad idea, but he treated me real nice for a while, but..."

"But?" I urged.

"I was fifteen when he decided to 'make me a woman'," I caught my breath as she went on, "He said it wouldn't hurt at all, but he...he lied, and he wouldn't stop when I told him it hurt so much. And he did it again and again!"

My teeth were clenched so hard I could feel blood seeping from my gums, "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"No," she said, "Its fine now."

"How can it be fine?" I demanded grabbing her shoulders and clutching her to me, "If you hadn't consented in the first place, that would counted as rape!"

"But I did," she said gently, "I thought I loved him at the time."

I drew back and looked at her, "And now?"

She smiled at me then, "I think I've loved you for a while now."

"Good," I said, then leaned in t kiss her, "Then, please Yuffie, let me show you that it doesn't have to hurt?"

She shivered, "I'm still scared from the first time."

"That's because he was an asshole that took but never gave." I said, and slid us further back on the bed, "Let me help you forget it, and give you what you should have had."

I laid her beneath me, kicking my shoes off in the process, then used my teeth to draw my gloves off. Her whole body shook as I let my now bare hands glide down to her belly, then up to the zipper on her black vest, I drew it down slowly so I wouldn't frighten her anymore than she already was.

Her vest came loose and I was happy to see that she didn't have a bra on, so I let my hand slip under the top to touch her bare breast. Her reaction was like an electric shock hit her, as she arched into the light touch. I felt her nipple harden in my palm and couldn't resist the urge to lean in and take the erect bud in my mouth.

Yuffie wriggled under me as I suckled her, letting my tongue dart out to tease her.

"Oh! W-wha-at are d-doing to m-me!"

I came up and grinned at her, "Like it?"

"Shut up!"

She turned her head away, blushing. She was too damned cute! I bent to kiss her neck, eliciting a little moan from her, and reached down for her shorts. My fingers found the button and zipper, and in no time I had them undone.

She bucked as my finger slid in and under her panties, and found her already wet. I then brought my lips back to her and kissed her, gently sliding my tongue in as she moaned into my mouth.

It was torture for me, but wanted to go slow. For her.

I left my treatment of her, grinning at the disappointed groan she let out, and pulled my shirt off. She ogled me for a moment, her face turning even redder than before.

I smiled and reached for her shorts, pulling them down easily, Yuffie raising her hips to assist me. I licked my lips and leaned in, and she nearly caught my head in her legs! "Riku, what the hell are you doing!"

"What?" I asked, "You can't mean he never went down on you?"

"No!"

"Oh, god almighty!" I moaned, then smiled, "Just close your eyes, alright?"

"But-"

"Trust me?" I pleaded, then watched as she slowly nodded and close her eyes, and let her knees open for me. Now I knew I had to go slow, as I leaned in over her opening. She twitched a little as she felt my breath on her, then I took my first taste of her.

"R-Riku! Ah! W-What are you doing t-to me!"

I didn't answer, and continued working on her. darting my tongue in and out of her folds and teasing the her hard nub with my fingers while she bucked and twitched like she wanted to get away, but as her hands tangled in my hair, I knew she didn't want me to stop.

"Riku! I-stop! I th-think I-" Then she shattered. Her sweet fluid gushed out and I eagerly cleaned up every last drop.

She was breathing heavily when I raised myself up. Her faced was flushed from her precum, and she was smiling. Now I could give us both what we wanted.

I rose to my knees and unbuckled my belt, and she, surprising me, raised up to help me. My erection sprang free as she pulled my pants and boxers down. She blushed adorably as she came face to face with it, and scooted back.

I smiled and grabbed her uninjured ankle, pulling her to me, and making her fall back on the mattress. She giggled as she fell, then it turned to a gasped as I lowered myself onto her.

That damned frightened look was back in her eyes. I really hoped I came up against Leon in the games, so I could kick his ass. I leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, sighing as she returned it, and reached down to guide myself in. I pressed against her opening, making her moan sweetly, and pushed inside slowly. She clutched at my shoulder as I filled her, gritting her teeth at the sensation until I was all the way inside her.

I stayed perfectly still for a moment, watching her reaction. Her face was more confused now than was earlier, like she was expecting something that wasn't there, "It doesn't hurt." She smiled up at me, "It really doesn't hurt!"

I laughed a little, "I'd never hurt you, Yuffie." To prove it, I started to move. She moaned as I started to truly make love to her, taking her slowly and letting her get used to me. I couldn't hold back a moan of my own when she started raising her hips to meet my thrusts, and even grind against me, so sped up a little, and soon we lost ourselves as we be became more frantic.

It was very clear that she was enjoying herself as much as much as I was, and I started pounding into her, and her every breath came out as a little moan of pleasure with each thrust. Unfortunately, I was nearing my limit, but then, so was she. Her inner walls were throbbing around me harder and harder. I felt my climax coming and moved to pull out but she caught me with her legs.

"Yuffie, stop!" I gasped, "I have to-"

"I know, Riku," she smiled, and drew me back, "I was prepare for this the moment we started. Please, finish."

I groaned, and thrust into her frantically, and kissed her almost roughly. It wasn't long before she closed in on me and cried out my name, just as I let out a roar as I came inside her.

I placed my hands beside her face, barely having the strength left to hold myself up. She smiled and reached up to stroke my cheek, "Thank you, Riku."

**WHHOOOHOOO! Looks like Riku and Yuffie are finally togther! Intresting way to start a relationship if ya ask me XD lol anyways please Review and tell me what ya think of the story! Thanks again RyoshiMorino! :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thankyou all again for your reviews! More reivews=More chapters! Just remember that! (including you fallowers! I wont stop bugging you until you leave me a review! lol) Anyways thanks again and enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing :) **

* * *

**November 10th: Score  
Kairi**

**"**Kairi! There's going to be nothing left to your Fingernails!" Namine cried as she gently shook my shoulder, my eyes were totally glued on the screen.

I didn't go pee once after chugging down gallons of grape juice, grape juice is want calms me down but clearly not today.

And when sora came on to compete my heart was racing like a bunny rabbits and my eyes were legit, glued to the TV! Same with Riku and Yuffie. Yuffie! And she got hurt. This is when I really started to panic.

"Oh my gosh! Oh poop! Oh butter! Oh biscuits and gravy! Oh sweet mother of pearl! Fire on the poop deck!O-"

Namine covered my mouth with her hand. "Shhhhh!" She whispered softly in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut to hold in the tears then I opened them again to see a commercial of frosted flakes.

"She's going to be okay! She always is! She's Yuffie!" Namine said softly stroking my hair.

"And even if she's not, she knows how to care for herself!" Selphie added helping herself with a handful of popcorn.

"What about Sora and Riku?" I asked softly.

"Same goes to both of them! You know that!" Namine soothed then playfully ruffled up my hair as it I were a dog.

"What does your heart tell you? Whatever sora feels you should feel too!"

_Flashback: _

"_Kairi!" _

_"Sora!? AHH!" _

_"Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

_End Of Flashback. _

It didn't seem so long ago, but it was. I knew that my little crush has bloomed into love for Sora that night, and he didn't break his promises.

He came back to me, all goofy-grinned and happy, like the Sora I've always known! And even with my lucky charm that he promised to bring back to me.

My attention came back to reality once I saw that the Olympus Collusim games were back on, ny heart flutterd and I grabbed my friends arms tightly.

"Oh my God! It's back on!" I screamed nearly bouncing up to the ceiling. Causing Namine and Selphie to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Everyone be quite! Shh! Shh!" I hissed at my friends loudly.

"Kai, YOU are the one making all the noise!" Namine replied rolling her baby blue eyes at me.

I giggled. "Right, sorry"

"Oh my gosh! Is that principle cloud?" Selphie cried out pointing to the TV screen, and she was right.

Principle cloud was in the arena about to fight...ZACK?

"Omg, principle cloud against Zack...oh this is going to be too good! Selphie! Get the camera ready!"

* * *

**Roxas**

Wakka, Tidus and I were all in my basement stuffing our faces with deep dish pizzas, and chips while chugging down red bull.

It's a good thing that Ruth (my adoptive mother) takes heavy sleeping pills because she has trouble sleeping at night.

We all nearly tipped the couch over once we saw Zack and Cloud in the arena together.

"Holy flying nipples! Cloud and Zack are about to fight!" I holler to my friends even if they were right next to me.

Wakka fist pumped the air then took a large gulp of his red bull.

Tidus wolf whistles and playfully shoved me off of the couch, I laughed like a loon as we all started to chant Zack on!

"Zack! Zack! Zack!"

The three of us screamed pounding our fists on the oak wood coffee table.

"Wait a second, shouldn't we be cheering for Cloud!?" Wakka asked in a puzzled tone "He is our principle, yeah?"

Tidus waved a hand in nonsense. "We all know that Zacks better!"

Wakka and I nodded in agreement, and then we started chanting zacks name again.

We watched on live TV Zack kicking cloud right into the dirty ground.

"There you go! Right in the dirt, where you belong!" Zack said, the three of us 'ohhed' as cloud ranged at Zack but tripped and face planted the dirt once more, that made us all to into an uproar of laughter.

"That's it Zack! Wait for this!" Cloud growled as he held up his buster sword and was about to swing bit at Zack when he accidentally hit one if the poles In the arena (the arena setting in kh 1) and it back fired and nailed him in the face causing him to fall to the ground for the third time, unconisous.

The three of us laughed until we couldn't anymore, how can you not when you just watched your principle get his ass served on TV?

"Aw man," Tidus said after ten minutes of laughing "That is what I call a show! I would pay millions of dollars to watch that again!"

I shot my friend a grin. "Oh you will, because I recorded the whole thing on tape!"

* * *

**Riku **

After my affair, no I shouldn't call it that. After my _love making, yeah thats better; _After my love making with Yuffie she fell fast asleep in her little room before I got dressed, **(A/N: They have their little rooms in the Olympus since they are fighting for a week there!) **I would give anything to stay and cuddle with my adourble ninja, but I know that I would be in huge trouble if I didn't return back to the games.

So, I quickly retrevied my key blade, that I have left leaning against the wall before I set Yuffie down and then I unlocked the door and headed back down to the Collousm gates.

The only reason why that I locked Yuffie and I in her bedroom was so she wouldn't try to escape and go back into the games, and the stubborn little ninja she is I know that she would.

I Saw Sora sitting on the stone wall watching a match of Axel (Yes our english teacher) and Xigbra (or whatever the hell his name was)

Sora turned his ehad once he saw me coming. "Riku! Where have you been? You have been gone for like, 2 hours! Is yuffie okay?"

I cleared my throat and brushed a strand of my silver hair out of my light green eyes to make it not as obvious that I was blushing.

"Y-Yuffie's great, more then great actually. She actually let me fix up her ankle and shes now resting"

Sora nodded in response to show me he was listening,

"DId I miss anything?" I asked my heart started fluttering.

"Nope, actually you got perfect timing! You're next!" Sora replied handing me the schedule of the battles for the day.

I took the paper from him. "Holy shit! I'm against Leon next! Can't wait, and its the last match of the day" I grinned. "I'll make this interesting!"

Sora cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion as I handed him back the scedule. "And WHY should you make this interesting?"

"I Have my reasons"

* * *

I wanted SO badly to break Leon's hand as I shook it. What did Yuffie see in him anyway? he had scars all over his face, he was at least a foot and a half taller then her and his voice was as deep as a giants!

My first move was a dodge roll and I nailed that bastard right in the back with my key blade! The crowed cheerd and I got 12 points!

Damn, this HAS to be my lucky day, I thought to myself as I did a one-handed cartwheel when he came at me with my sword.

"ITS OVER!" He yelled, that was until I nailed him twice in the back once again; giving me a total socre of 16! Hell yes.

Leon was surprisingly easy, I think he has more ego then strength if you ask me! Hehe I just happen to be the lucky guy who has both!

I backfliped and dodged all his attacks simpily and swiftly and nailed him back everytime, I ended the match with a total score of 20 points!

"I AM THE CHAMP!"

I yelled out to the screaming and wild crowed, and when I mean wild I mean _wild! _Some girls even threw their bras at me!

I'll admit that it was sexy, but I was with Yuffie now! And there is nothing better that I could want or ask for then my little ninja!

Sora came up to me and we man hugged. "Dude! You were great out there! Lets go check out our total scores for the day!" Sora said pointing over at the wall where their was a long scroll of paper that had all the componits names on it.

Sora and I swiftly jogged over to read it, in Phil's messy hand writing.

**Sora Heart Home Town:Destiny Island's Age:16 Sex: Male Total score:27 **

**Riku Smith Home Town:Destiny Island's Age:17 Sex:Male Total Score: 32 **

**Yuffie Davis Home Town Destiny Island's Age:17 Sex:Female Total Score:30 **

"Whoa! Yuffie got a score of 30! And she only competed in ONE round!" Sora cried out pointing to Yuffie's score.

I Grinned.

"DUH! She's amazing!"

Suddenly somebody grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, oh great. It was the bastard Leon, he looked pissed. Ha, probbly because he lost!

"Um yeah?" I asked in an unfriendly voice.

"Listen here tough guy, you don't want to mess with me! And I would stay away from Yuffie if I were you or things will get pretty ugly!"

I Scoffed. "Is that a threat? Because it's not a very good good one. Come on Sora, we have better things to do then talk to Chumps"

I grabbed Sora by the hood and dragged him with me to our dorms.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL FINALS! BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" I herd Leon scream behind us as we started up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Hope he was talking about himself!"

**whooop! Go Riku! I'm going to have to start putting in more SOKAI romance ideas though! LOL, so if you have ANY please put it in your reviews! Thanks a ton! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL CRY! :'( And Thank you RyoshiMorinio for sharing more of your amazing thoughts with me and the story!**

**Warning/Reminder: This IS a battle scene so it does contain some blood and gore! Just to warn ya! :D **

**dISCLAIMER: I own nothing! :D **

* * *

**November 15: The Final Battle **  
**Riku**

Sweat blinded my eyes, my ribs ached from my pounding heart, and my throat burned from my heavy breathing.

I hate to admit this, but Leon meant what he said on Monday, every 5 seconds he would charge at me, his strategy wasn't hard to avoid, just tiering. Ha! I know that I'm going to sleep well tonight!

My calf muscles ached with pain but I forced the to move faster, this is the last day of the games, and Phil surprises us with who we are going to battle with, there was no schedule for today.

"Give up!" Leon shouted slashing his sword at my face but i dodged it just in time with a backflip.

I landed In a split with my front knee bent and my back leg extended out behind me, along with my right arm that hid my key blade.

"You wish pretty boy!"

That seemed to get Leon even angrier, giving me the chance, I did a high front flip In the air and kicked him right in the face before I landed.

He stumbled to the ground but quickly scrambled up to his feet, snapping his teeth at me.

Dammit!

I wiped a large bead of sweat off of my four head then I came charging at him.

My key blade and his his sword collided together with a loud 'ClANG!' As we ran by each other.

I whirled around and came back at him, doing a full vortex move on him that sent him flying across the arena and down on his back.

Five seconds went by and he didn't get up, so that meant I won.

I smiled in triumph as Phil announced me the winner for this cup. I staggered out of the arena painting louder then a fat guy coming up a flight of stairs.

"Oh my God! Riku!" Yuffie cried limping over to me on her good foot cowardly. She had a huge smile spread across her face like a child at Christmas.

Her dark jaw length hair bounced around her heart shaped face with her every limp, I couldn't resist a smile.

I spread out my sore and tired arms for my little ninja. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Yuffie, you do realize that I'm covered in sweat?" I asked as I nuzzled my face into her neck, she smelt like...axe cologne?

"Ha! Like I care?" She pulled away from me and brought her lips to my ear. "I was covered in it when we screwed"

I swallowed hard as I felt my heart skip a beat, she looked me in the eye and gave me a seductive smile. Then she gently pulled me down so that my face was leveled with hers.

"You look so sexy when you sweat Riku..." She breathed her minty fresh breath tickled my face as she spoke.

In less then a second our lips were only a few inches apart.

"Yuffie" I whispered as she gently touched her lips to mine, a little moan escaped my throat when I felt her hands slowly move down my chest.

"Yes?"

"How did you get my secret cologne?"

She gave me a grin. "I'm sure you know the awnser to that!"

"Ladies an' gentlemen!" Phil said over the loud-speaker before our lips could touch again, "For our next battle there will be a ten minute limit. In this time the competitors must either score higher, or knock each other our of the ring!"

The crowd cheered, almost deafeningly. I almost wanted to plug my ears! Sora and Yuffie actually did, and I couldn't help smiling at her. She caught me, than smiled as she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Now after that last battle with Leon and Riku," Phil went on, "You have to ask, 'could this get any better?'"

"No!" The crowd yelled.

"WRONG!" Phil boomed, "For the next match, as Riku has moved to the Finals, one of our champions has decided to step into the ring!" The crowd went wild at this, and I couldn't help wondering who was fighting.

"Returning from the other worlds," Phil continued, "The champion of Olympus, and the Underworld tournaments, I give you Sephiroth!" The crowd went crazy, but I went pale. As did Sora and Yuffie.

The man that entered the ring was tall and had long pale blue hair. On his right shoulder was an enormous black wing, and at his side was a long katana. His skin was paler still, and his eyes seemed to glow with malice, eyes that stared straight at me!

"Oh man!" I muttered, "Oh Shit!"

"You can't fight him!" Sora said, "He'll kill you!"

"He's right!" Yuffie said, but I had already summoned my best Keyblade, Way of the Dawn.

"I know I can't win," I told them, "But I want to fight him."

"But-" Yuffie said, but I pulled her into a hug.

"I ain't dying on you now." I told her.

I released her and stepped out into the ring.

Sephiroth looked amused as I approached, "Ah, so you actually had the nerve?"

"Shut it old man." I growled.

Sephiroth laughed then and drew his sword, "You have quite the mouth on you. Perhaps I should cut it off for you?"

"In your dreams."

"Shake hands!" Phil boomed, "And let the match begin!"

We stepped toward each other, extending our hands. His grip was like an ice-cold vice on my fingers. He released me, and jumped back. I took after him and swung my keyblade with all my might, only to meet his blade.

The sparks flew from the weapons as we pushed against each other. I strained to get at least a few inches, but Sephiroth just smiled, "Is that all?"

"Hell no!" I broke away and brought my blade above my head and swung down, but he was already gone. Then I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder as his blade pierced through. He used his new leverage to throw me high into the air.

"NO!" I heard Yuffie scream, but it was too late.

Sephiroth slashed me from all sides, showing no mercy at all as I was suspended by his assault. But something was off. The blows seemed blunt for a razor-edged katana like his. It wasn't until he slice me across the stomach that I realized it, "You used the back of you blade the whole time?"

And I fell.

I didn't even feel the impact as I landed. Sephiroth landed just beside me while I was still conscious and leaned down, "You've come a long way, kid, but you're not good enough for me to use blade on yet."

As I blacked out, I could have sworn I saw Yuffie running up to him yelling her lungs out, but I couldn't hear anything. And then I saw nothing.

* * *

**Sora **

"RIKU!" Yuffie and I screamed, I looked ahead to see Yuffie painfully running after him...or to Sephiroth, I wasn't sure.

I ran after a screaming Yuffie and grabbed her fourarm tightly before she could catch up to Hurcules carrying away Riku.

"YUFFIE! STOP!" I cried holding her tightly with both of my arms. "You can't fight! You're still Injured! Just let me handle this! You need to check on Riku! You have to vbe there for him!"

Yuffie stopped struggling and looked up at me, her dark brown eyes were all teary and filled with concern. "O-okay..." she whisperd in a shaky soft voice before she limped out of the arena on her good foot.

I looked across from the arena to see a snickering Sephiroth, his eyes had a gleam of evil and challange in them, and I knew that I was the only person besides RIku who would fight him.

I sucked in a deep breath as I summoned my Kingdom Key and stepped into the center of the arena, I got into a battle stance and locked my eyes on my opponent who was thristy for a good fight, and I was sure as hell going to give him one.

"I volunteer to challange you, Sephiroth!" I said in a low growl causing the entire auddince to gasp loudly in shock. "No one hurts my friends! NO ONE!"

This only made Sephiroth chuckle.

"A-alright," Phil stutterd over the speakers "Looks like we have ourselfs a challanger! Or shall I say, Another brave soul!"

The crowed cheered at phils statement, even I couldn't resist a smile at that.

"Shake hands you two...and let the battle begin!"

As I went up to shake Sephiroth's hand, I started to wonder if Kairi was watching this, Oh God she'll be so afraid for me if she was! Suddenly I could hear her voice in my mind.

_"Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you" _

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and smiled. _"I know kairi, I'm always with you too. I love you" _I said inside my head before Sephiroth and I let our hands drop.

I did triple back flips away from him and swung my key blade, extending my arm out in a high battle stance and let out a "YA!" **(A/N: Like he does whenever you fight in the games! XD) **

Sephiroth gave me a wide grin before extending his sword out in front of him. "I hope that you said your prayers this morning boy,I'm afraid I'm not on the gentle side"

I started to circle him slowly from afar, gripping my Kingdom Key tightly in my hand the little key chain that represented King Mickey tapped against the palm of my hand repeativly.

"Neither am I..."

Absently, I found myself charging at the dangerous man; our weapons 'clinked' loudly together as we started to sword/ key fight agrresivly making the crowed scream wildly.

He let out a yell as he slashed his sword down at my head, I dodge rolled it swiftly and nearly tripped as I came back to my feet, I could hear my heart pounding in my head and feel it slaming roughly into my rib cage with every beat.

In the blink of an eye Sephiroth's sword slashed at my back, I let out a gasp in pain as I felt the sharp blade sink deeply into my skin.

I forced myself a couple more dodge rolls as quickly as I could to get some distance between me and Sephiroth in order for me to heal myself.

I quickly raised my Key blade up above my head and yelled out breathlesly "CUREA!" then I was instantly greeted by a gust of green light that gently traced my wounds to stop the bleeding from my upper back.

However, that didn't give me enough time. Before I could steal a glance Sephiroth has wacked me of off the head with the handle of his Katana.

I stumbled to the ground and wheezed loudly, my chest heaving in and out' I must of lost a lot of air from the fight.

Sephiroth crackled manically and I felt another painful wack off of the head from his Katana.

"I WIN! AGAIN!" He screamed and started to do some kind of wierd dance, that was shaking his ass and clapping his hands at the same time.

My fingers curled up into fists and I started breathing heavily, I could hear my voice changeing a hundred volumes deeper, I felt my eye sight starting to change, I looked down to see that my entire skin color was black even my clothes and key blade!

I was in my anti heartless form. **(A/N: If any of you don't know what that is or what it looks like look up 'Sora ani form' or 'sora as a heartless' on google!) **

Sephiroth looked back at me in shock and stoped his gay dancing.

"WHAt THE HE-"

But thats all the time he had to say before I lunged at him, wacking him off of the head with my key blade and digging my razor sharp claws into his scream, causing him to cry out in pain, and to draw out blood. I didn't stop until he was unconsious.

I felt myself slowly turn back into my normal human body form. I looked around to see that the auddince was dead silent.

I looked back down at Sephiroth to see him out cold and then down at my key blade to see it coverd in his blood.

I swallowed hard and just stood there awkwardly until finally Phil's voice came onto the speakers.

"M-May I announce, the winner of this years Olumpus Collusums world cup, SORA HEART FROM DESTINY ISLANDS!"

I was revealed once the crowed exploded into a huge uproar of cheers and applause, I smiled and waved with my other hand as Hurcules took Sephiroth out of the arena, He was playing nurse all night.

Phil came running out on his tiny little pig like feet his face even redder then usual and spread out in a huge smile (That was VERY SLIM for Phil!)

In his right hand he held a gold trophie that resembled two men sword fighting in tunics and sandles, I couldn't help smileing once I saw it. On the bottom it said:

**Winner Of 2013's Olympus Collsums Games! **

I grinned and shook Phil's hand before exepting the trophy, then a news lady and camra ran up to me and shoved the microphone under my nose.

"SO TELL ME SORA HEART HOW DO YOU DO THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO YOUR VIEWERS?!"

I Gave her and the camra a goofy grin before I spoke.

"Its sort of somthing that came to me aking with one of my adventures...I can't really explan it, but what I would like to say is that I am very proud to take home this award, not only for me but for my world as well. I am very blessed to have such great friends and family back home and no matter how great the other worlds are...the one I come from is the best!"

The entire auddince 'awweeeddd' once they herd me spoke the last scentence then they laughed as I gave the camra a big thumbs up and another one of my cheesy grins.

"I would also love to say somthing to my beautiful girlfriend Kairi." I added and the crowed went silent. "Kairi, I know that I tell you this every day but I love you more then anything or anybody else could love in all the worlds. You're the one that makes me stronger. And I can't wait to come home and feel you back in my arms, where you belong and always will."

**(Wipes tear from my eyes) I just love Sora! :') And I wish I was Kairi! LOL! Anyways this was a realllyy long chapter but I think it came out pretty good! Thanks to RyoshiMorinio (CHECK OUT HIS STORIES!) and to all you readers/reviewers who inspire me to write! KEEP UP WITH THE AWSOME REVIEWS! Hugs-Ari **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:thanks for your reviews! Please keep up the reviews and please give me some ideas! I love ideas!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

**Warning/Reminder: MATURE CONTANT AKA LEMONS!**

**November 17: The Party **

**Sora**

"Hey Riku? How does my trophy look here?" I asked pointing to the shelf on the wall in the lounge room of the Gummi.

Riku rolled his sea green eyes. "Yes! Sora, for the hundredth time!" He replied impatiently.

Yuffie giggled as she got up on her good foot, balancing all of her weight on her crutches.

I laughed and leaned against my key blade. "Jealous are we?" I asked in a baby voice.

Riku scoffed as he limped to the door, he was still in a lot of pain from his injuries.

"Yeah, that's totally it! Now would you just get us out of this damn ship! Hercules said that I should heal in no time In the sun."

"Same with me! So let's hit the road! Or shores..."

"Okay, calm down!" I said with a chuckle before I opened the door.

The two rushed out as fast as they could (granny speed) I was being the jerk and just laughed as I fallowed them out.

Suddenly my laughter stopped and was turned to a loud gasp.

The entire island all around has Christmas lights and lanterns of all colors and everyone from each world I went to was there!

"WELCOME HOME!" They all greeted in a voice so loud I had to block my ears, so did Yuffie and Riku.

I laughed when I got pulled into a group hug with goofy, Donald, king Mickey, and chip and dale.

"Great job pal!" The king praised me giving me a pat on the back.

"I knew you could do it Sora!"Donald quacked loudly bouncing up and down on his big duck feet.

"Ahyek! Gawrsh Sora you sure showed him!" Goofy added giving me a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

"Thanks guys," I replied with a chuckle before I was greeted by Aladdin, princess Jasmine, Belle, and the beast.

"Congrats Sora, we've always know you're a hero!" Aladdin said giving me a firm handshake as the others nodded In agreement.

"Thanks you guys, I-"

My voice caught in my throat once I saw Kairi for the first time in a week. After all these past two years we have been a part, I now realize that I never want to be away from her again. Even a week is way to long.

I was hypnotized by her beauty, the way the lights made her hair and eyes shine, her cheeks were a slight pink and her lips were a rosy red.

She wore magenta colored short shorts, a loose white tank top and another one underneath it that was more tighter and in the color of black.

"I'll be right back..." I finished, my eyes not leaving Kairi who was laughing with Yuffie about something.

The others looked back and smiled on what I was looking at. "Go ahead sora, we understand!" Belle said giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks!" I said a little to quickly and spastically ran up the wooden stairs that led to the front deck.

It was turned into a dance floor and it was hard to tell if Roxas and Namine were dancing, or doing it with their clothes on, same goes to Tidus and Selphie! Were they dating now?

I shrugged to myself and went after Kairi, but being the clumsy dope I am; I lost my footing and started to fall but she grabbed my arms In her hands just in time.

"Sora! Careful!" She giggled adorably as I got back up to my feet. I looked down at her and grinned at her, her violet blue eyes sparkled at me with.

"Hi Kairi!" I greeted giving her a little wave, that made her laugh like a child. I couldn't help smiling at her, and in seconds I pulled her into a tight and loving embrace.

"I missed you Kai," I whispered breathing In her scent,why has it seemed like forever?

"Oh Sora..." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around me. "I missed you too, I was so worried about you, and when you challenged sephroth! Sora..."

I gently pulled her out of the hug and held her face in my hands, stoking her temples tenderly with my thumbs.

"Everything's okay now, remember my promise?"

She smiled at me and nodded softly before I melted my lips to hers, I closed my eyes and felt sparks shoot up my spine from the feeling of Kairi's lips to mine.

Her arms wrapped around my waist tightly as my hands remained on the sides of her face.

I moaned softly as her tongue slipped inside of my mouth, we met our tongues battle together and we didn't even care who was watching, because when we were together if felt like nobody was watching.

"Sora..."she gasped in between my heavy kisses, I started to feel myself becoming hard...I can't help it! I'm a guy and since I know what sex feels like, I am obviously going to want more of it! It doesn't mean that I don't love Kairi, it's just the hormones that get the best of you.

"Mmhm?" I murmured as I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking on it.

She held on tighter to my waist and moaned. "I-I need you," she gasped painting loudly; I felt her chest rub against mine with her ever breaths and that turned me on even more.

"Me to, lets go" I whispered before taking her hand in mine, everyone was to busy partying to notice us running down the steps to the sea shore shack or the bulge in my pants.

Kairi jumped in my arms once I kicked the door shut with my foot. She ravished my lips with hers, we kissed each other savagely out lips smacking together loudly and our moans floating of off the walls of the sea shore shack.

It wasn't to dark in there, just a single red lantern that glowed in corner.

"Mm...sora...I love you" Kairi moaned in between our kisses, her hands ran through my spikes brown hair.

" I love you to Kairi...so much..." I grunted as I felt my erection grow and my hardness increase, I gave her ass squeeze, causing her to squeal in delight.

She threw her head back and let out the loudest moan as I gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Oh! Sora I need you NOW!"

I grinned evilly. "Your wish is my command princess" I replied as I gently put her down to her feet, she surprised me by getting down to her knees and she started to unstrap my shorts.

"Sora...I'm going to blow you..."

I felt my heart rate start to speed up. What does that feel like? Guess I'll find out, there was no way I'd stop her.

She smiled as she unzipped my shorts and tugged them down along with my boxes, freeing sora jr.

"Mm, someone's happy to see me" she said as she started to stroke me gently, I let out a moan and slammed my head back against the hard wooden wall of the shack.

I closed my eyes tightly and moaned uncontrollably once I felt her mouth take me In, it was so wet and warm that I could already feel myself coming close.

"Hell yeah..." I moaned as I felt her mouth move up and down along my shaft, it wasn't long until I released and she licked me dry, making me moan again.

I sat there panting loudly as I watched her slowly strip in front of me.

"Kairi...please don't tease me, I need you..." I whimpers as I took of the rest of my clothes.

Kairi smiled at me as she took of the last of her clothes and kneeled in front of me, her breast were right in my face and I quickly respond by nuzzling my face In them.

" Kairi!" I hissed pulling her closer to me, she gasped as I stroked her feeling she's already wet for me.

"I need you...now.." I panted loudly and let out another moan as she started stroking me again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Damn it!" I found myself yelling that caused her to laugh.

She licked my ear slowly as she started to sit on me, slowly taking me in.

I held into her hips tightly and let out a soft moan, rolling my eyes back before closing them.

"Oh sora...your so...so big!" She whimpered as she started to ride me slowly.

"And your so tight...oh yeah" I moaned as she began to bounce up and down on me harder and harder.

She threw her head back In encasity as she continued with her hard thrusts,but soon...way to soon she released and so did I,and she collapsed on top of me breathing heavy.

"Sora..." She whispered in my ear softly as I held her tightly to me, our bodies were drenched In our own sweat from our hard work, out clothes lay scatters all over the sandy ground.

"Yeah Hun?" I whispered back stroking her crimson colored hair as she laid her face in the crook of my neck.

I could here faint pop rock music blasting out from outside of the sea shore shack, How come I didn't hear it before? Eh, whatever.

"Welcome home..."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:keep reviewing! **

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I couldn't help laughing once I saw Sora's sad expression as I put my bikini back on that I had underneath my party clothes.

"We have to get back to the party sora, people are going to be wondering were we are!"

"So? Who cares! Lets just stay here...just us two...please...?" He asked taking my hand In his pulling me closer while giving me a cheesy grin.

I giggled and sat on his lap to claim his lips with mine, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist, I could still feel his hardness.

He moaned loudly in the kiss and grabbed my ass.

I giggled and kissed him back for a few seconds, he gave me another sad face when I pulled away.

"Kaiwe.." He whined in a baby voice and we both started laughing.

"Okay, Sora can you please tie this for me?" I asked holding up the strings of my bikini top.

Sora grinned. "I can help take it off for you!" He replied as he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

I giggled and gently pushed him away so he could tie my top for me, I turned around and shuddered slightly as his fingers brushed against my bare shoulders swiftly as he tied the strings together.

I looked over and smiled at him once his dark ocean blue eyes locked with mine.

"What?" I asked feeling myself staring to blush from Sora's long gaze.

Sora smiled and swiped my bangs aside. "You're just so beautiful, and I can't stop asking myself what I did to deserve you."

I turned my body fully around so that I was facing him. I cupped his cheek with my hand and kisses the tip of his nose before I spoke.

"Sora, you saved my life. Not just mine, you saved Riku from darkness and you saved all the worlds twice, and you have the most biggest heart that's filled with love and care...you think of others before yourself and you would do anything, even risk you're own life to save someone you don't know...thats why you deserve me"

A small tear fell from Sora's left eye, and I wiped it away with my finger

"Kairi, nobodies loved as much as I love you" sora whispered as he wiped a tear from my eye that I didn't even know it was there.

A knock on the door made sora and I jump out of our skins.

"Sora? Kairi? Yo! Enough sex time and more party time with friends!" Yuffie's peppy voice came from outside the seashore shack.

I giggled. "We'll be out in a minute!" I planted a warm kiss on Sora's lips before I handed him his shorts. "You just need to put this on...we can go swimming?"

Sora chuckled as he excepted his shorts from me. "Sounds like a good idea before Yuffie explodes!" I giggled and got up to my feet and held out my hand for him once he got his shorts back on.

"Oh, hang on a sec!" Sora muttered as he shoved his hand under his shorts. I gave him a puzzled look and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry...forgot to um..." He pulled out the used protection and we both giggled.

"Just leave it there for now, I'll take care of it later!" I said as he excepted my hand and got up to his feet.

"Okey dokey!" He replied and dropped the condom onto the floor.

"Oh that's disgusting..." I said in between giggle as I took his hand In mine.

He shrugged. "You said you'd get it later!"

I giggled. "Hope nobody steps on it!"

Sora grinned as he pushed open the door of the sea shore shack. "Me either!"

We walked over to everyone who was hanging their feet in the little stream by the shack. (A/N: the little pool with tiny water falls that's in the center of the seashore shack and the secret place in the game.)

"Hey guys!" I greeted as Sora and I found a spot on the ledge to sit on next to our friends. Sora and I sat between Riku and Yuffie.

"Well, well! It's about time you two stopped riding Sora jr and joined us!" Yuffie greeted as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Sora and I blushed furiously as Wakka, Tidus, Riku,Roxas, Namine and Selphie stared at us.

That was typical for Yuffie to announce something emberssing like that to us.

"Uh...he was just helping me find the coconuts for the limes..." I stuttered causing everyone but sofa and I to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sora snapped his cheeks turned a bright red.

"You put the lime in the coconut and you shake it all about you put the-" Riku started singing until sora shoved him Into the water, this time we all laughed.

* * *

**sora **

"You are a terrible singer my friend" I said as Riku came up  
To the surface.

"Ha, better then you pee wee!" He replied and shook his dripping wet hair at me.

"Oh that's it!" I cried and playfully tackled him in the water, we both laughed like loons.

I got Riku In a head lock as he playfully started punching me in the gut.

"Whoo hoo! Look at sora! Riku! He's kicking your butt!" Yuffie called out to us and we both laughed. "Looks like I'm going to have to find somebody stronger!"

I here Riku grunt underneath my arm lock and before I knew it he whirled me over his shoulder and held me with one arm like a father would do to their son.

"Now an I strong? Please don't leave me Yuffie!" Riku whimpered, he actually sounded worried!

"No way! Sora's scrawny! That didn't count!" Roxas blurted out.

"HEY!" I screamed over Riku's shoulders, causing Roxas to shrug.

"Fine! Mr smart guy, get over here!" Riku yelled, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, just to warn ya I'm a solid 120!"

Riku scoffed. "I bench 280!"

"I'm also 120!" I replied raising a hand

"That's 240 all together!" Tidus announced

"No shit Sherlock" Selphie muttered with a roll of her eyes as Roxas jumped over his other shoulder, Riku picking him up like he was carrying a stuffed animal.

"How about now?" Riku asked giving Yuffie A smirk, Kairi grinned at her.

"Mmm, I don't think so...I'm gonna have to see more!" She replied swirling her good foot in circles in the warm water.

Riku chuckled. "No problem! Any volunteers? Selphie? How much do you way?"

"You bastard!" Selphie snapped splashing water at Riku "you NEVER ask a girl how much she ways!"

"It's true!" Roxas and I replied

"Shut up!" Riku snapped "alright, you want to see tough Yuf? I'll show you tough!"

* * *

**Riku **

"Wakka! Tidus! Get your lazy asses over here!"

"Okay!" Wakka said as he set down his root beer. "Just a warning but, I AM 200 pounds so that would be 420 pounds together ya?"

"Ya! Ya! I get it, now get over here!"

Wakka shrugged at the girls and they shrugged back as Tidus and Wakka came into the water with us.

I watched Yuffie take a gulp of her root beer before she spoke. "Oh this is going to be good!"

"Oh this is going to be good!" I nagged her

She made a heart with her hands. "Love ya!"

I playfully stuck my tongue at her then groaned as Tidus jumped on my back, and on Sora's.

"Ohh this is awkward!" Sora grunted underneath Tidus while he was still on my shoulder.

"Shut it!" I said through grunted teeth as Wakka jumped into my arms and I was no carrying him bridal style.

"Is this...strong...enough?" I asked my voice and entir body shaking...damn I must be close to holding 500 pound.

Yuffie looked unsure. "Mmm..."

"Oh come on!" All us guys cried

"Come in Yuf, he's going to break his back!" Namine said as Kairi and Selphie were laughing their asses of.

Yuffie shrugged "alright! You are indeed very strong!"

I let out a loud yell as I dropped my friends into the water.

Everyone laughed at me, and I found myself laughing as well.

I pointed a finger at Yuffie.

"You owe me!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: thank u for ur reviews keep them up!**

**disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

**November 18: The Bet**

**roxas **

I nearly staggered into the halls like a zombieon Monday morning, the party didn't end until one in the morning so I only got legit, four and a half hours of sleep!

"Ugh!" I groaned as I slammed my head against my locker, which was in the middle of Riku's and Sora's.

Riku laughed once he saw me. "Looks like someone's tierd!"

I forced myself to lift my head up and to give him a cold stare. "Really? I wonder why! How come you not tiered?" I asked before resting my face back on my locker.

Riku laughed again as I herd his locker swing open. "Two reasons"

"And they are?" I asked a little impatiently as my eyelids stared to close completely.

Riku slammed his locker door shut causing my eyes to pop open and for me to shriek like a girl and jump 5 feet in the air.

"Wakey Wakey Roxy!" Riku said in a sing song voice as I gave him another glare. "Seriously dude, you look like shit! You're gonna scare Namine"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Just tell me the damn reasons!"

Riku chuckled before he spoke, he just loved to tease and make people angry.

"First reason, I have insomnia and second, tons and tons of caffeine!"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned "how much?"

Riku shrugged as he tucked his books under his arm, the thick muscle and his bicep were poking out...okay I really need to start working out.

"Like seven?"

"SEVEN! Dude! You're going to have a heart attack!" I exploded grabbing onto his tie and pulling his face so it was externally close to mine.

"Please don't tell me...what I think it is..."

I let go of Riku and backed up a couple of feet to see Sora standing there biting his lower lip to keep from laughing, but I can still see his goofy grin.

"NO!" Riku and I both cried our eyes growing wide causing Sora to laugh.

"Whoa okay! Just checking!" He replied sarcastically as he opened his locker.

"Hey! Your not tired either?" I blurted out then let out another yawn.

"Roxy, I'm NEVER tiered! My body is so use to being awake since I didn't get much sleep on my adventures! Also I drink lots of caffeine!"

I groaned "Don't you guys care about how bad caffeine is for your hearts?"

"Nope!" They both replied as we entered professor Axels classroom, and were instantly greeted by an uproar of applause.

"GO SORA!"

"GO RIKU!"

Gee I feel left out...

* * *

**Sora**

As soon as the three of us got into English everyone started clapping and cheering for me and Riku.

Riku nudged me in the ribs a little bit to painfully. "Looks like we're famous!" He teased causing me to laugh.

Kairi waved sheepishly at me and I grinned at her, she's the only girl that I look at.

I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips before taking my seat next to her, Roxas did the same for Namine, and Riku just slumped in his seat and started texting furiously on his phone, probably to Yuffie.

"Alright everyone...SHUT IT!" Professor Axel shouted at us, causing the entire class to go silent. It's kind of scary when Axel yells.

"Now, I know we're all excited about Riku and Sora in the games but what about me?! How come you all didn't go crazy for me? Or Cloud, and Leon?"

"Because you guys are old" Riku replied still texting away on his phone, with his feet up on the desk.

The entire class roared with laughter and Axels face turned a darker red then his hair.

"QUITE!" He order slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Oh sassy!" Riku said holding his hands up in defeat and we all laughed even harder.

"That's It , you just got yourself a visit with Principle Cloud!"

Riku shrugged "it's better then listening to you babble on how awesome you are which you are clearly not..."

Axel opened his mouth to say something but snapped it back shut, Riku snapped his fingers and pointed at him before leaving the room.

Roxas and I exchanged a smirk before we turned our attention back to professor Axel.

* * *

**Riku**

I strolled into Cloudy's room to find him typing away furiously on his computer.

"Sup Cloudy Cloud!?" I asked as I fell back into one of his fancy rolling chairs.

Cloud looked up at me, his eyes were cold and his face was a light red.

"I just got an e-mail from Professor Axel, and he says that you sassed him in front of the class?"

I scoffed. "SASSED him? HE is the sassy one! He was totally the sassy one! He was complaining to everyone that you Leon and him should be getting all the attention!"

"WELL WE SHOULD!" Cloud roared with anger slamming his fists on the desks.

I laughed. "Why? You guys didn't even make it to the finals! Sora and I did! Face it you're old!"

"I happen to be 33 !"

"My grandfathers younger then that!" I lied folding my hands behind my head, man did I love messing with people!

Cloud muttered something to himself as he took a pencil out of a mug that said "I LOVE AIRETH" in bold red letters, gag.

"I'm going to schedule because you are the most evil student I've ever had!"

"Ouch!" I replied in a sarcastic voice. "That hurt me feelings!"

"Im sure it did!" Cloud muttered as he jammed the pencil Into his electric pencil sharpener.

All the sudden it was smashed into two, from the amount of force Cloud put into it.

"Ugh! Not again!" He growled throwing the damaged sharpener into the trash and then he opened up his supply closet that was filled with electric pencil sharpeners.

Not surprising.

Cloud grabbed one from he closet and jammed his pencil in it, and again...it smashed into two.

He growled and grabbed for another one, that one broke too, then he went for another and another until he was wicked pissed off.

I smirked at him as I whipped out a pen from my pocket.

"Wanna pen?"

After a long half an hour with cloudy I caught up with sora and Roxas in art.

"Hey Riku!" Roxas greeted

"How was cloudy?"

"The usual, 20 electric sharpeners later" I replied with an Evil crackle, causing my two friends to look at me in confusion.

I waved my hand at them telling them to forget I said anything. "Never mind, hey you guys up for a random bet I had in mind?"

They nodded in agreement. "Sure"

I smirked as I cracked my knuckles. "Perfect, okay. So the bet is, we all cannot have sex for the rest of the month!"

Sora and Roxas' eyes got as wide as plates.

"WHAT!?" They cried out as I nodded seriously.

"It'll be fun! And the winner gets a free lesson at the gym! Ha even if I don't need it!" I replied as I flexed my arms I gave Yuffie a wink as I spotted her staring she just rolled her eyes at me and went back to drawing at her table with the girls.

"Aw! No fair! I didn't have sex with nam in like weeks!" Roxas whined

Sora grinned "I'm sure I could do it! Kai and I banged last night!"

Roxas and I pointed a finger at him and screamed "I KNEW it!"

Sora shrugged. "What happens to the loser?"

I grinned evilly. "They will have to post a picture of them in a hula outfit with a coconut bra and everything"

Sora and Roxas gave each other a look then nodded and high fives my hand.

"It's a deal!"

"Sweet! So it starts today!" I replied with an evil grin before we went back to our art work.

**hmm...I wonder how long they can deal with this bet! Plz review and tell me what u think!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

November 22:To far  
Kairi

Sora has been acting funny this week, whenever I kiss him or touch him he'll shudder or pull me away.

Does he want to break up with me? Was he hiding something from me?

It was killing me to know, so after school I invited him over to my house, dad was working and grandma was at one of her knitting classes.

"Just make yourself at home!" I said as I unlocked the door to my house, we were instantly greeted by my nice air conditioned living room, it was so hot out today that Couch Leon was nice enough to let us go home in our gym clothes, Namine said that it was around 116 degrees out?

Sora chuckled. "Thanks kai, even if I've been here a million times."

I giggled with him as I pulled out to red Gatorades from the fridge, then handed it to him before sitting next to him on the couch.

"Thanks" sora said before taking a long gulp of his drink, I smiled. Red Gatorade is his all time favorite drink.

I looked down at my bare legs to see that they were covered In goosebumps from the room temperature

"Um...sora?"

"Mmhm?"

"D-do you want to break up with me?" I stuttered looking down at my hands and biting on my lower lip to keep from crying.

Sora spat of his drink and coughed violently, I patted him on the back softly and waited for him to speak.

"W-what?!" He cried out as soon as his laughing fit was over. "Why would you think that? Come here."

Sora wrapped his arm around me and kissed my four head tenderly, I couldn't help smiling knowing that everything was okay between us.

"Well, you haven't been acting yourself around me...when I kiss or touch you...you'll get all weird and stop me

Sora sighed but held me tighter to him, which I didn't mind one bit. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

"No Kairi, you see...Riku, Roxas and I set up this bet that...we can't have any sex for the rest of the month! And if we win...we get a free lesson at Riku's fathers gym!"

I couldn't help laughing, I was worried for nothing! Sora was just doing a bet! Now usually a girl would be so pissed of at her boyfriend for this, but I have been friends with Riku and Sora for years and I'm used to it.

"Well, what happens to the looser?" I asked looking up at him with a grin.

Sora shuddered. "To dress as a hula dancer and post it on line"

I couldn't help laughing at the thought of those three dressed up as hula dancers.

I sat up and gave Sora a peck on the cheek.

"Well, that's not going to be you!"

Sora smiled at me widely and pulled me into a big hug, kissing my cheek back. "Thank you Kai, you're the best! I love you"

I giggled and hugged my boyfriend back.

"I love you too Sora!"

* * *

Namine

I gave Roxas an evil smirk once I came out of my bathroom in my newest bikini.

It was a two piece like most bikinis, all white with laced pearl on the top, it was strapless too.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked in a seductive voice before I sat on his lap instantly feeling his erected member.

"Do you like it Roxy?" I asked as I tousled his long golden spikes.

Roxas swallowed hard before nodding swiftly,his cheeks were a cherry red and I saw sweatdrops starting to form on his four head.

I smiled at him and wiped away his sweat with my hand, then I melted my lips with his.

He kissed back for a second but pulled away. "N-Namine, we have to stop.." He gasped placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"What is it?" I asked tracing his collar bone slowly with the tip of my finger.

Roxas swallowed again and looked up at me sheepishly.

"Um...well...you see, Riku, sora and I made a bet that we cannot have sex for the rest of the month or we'll have to wear a hula outfit and post it on the internet!"

I gave him an evil grin. "You could lie you know..." I traced his collar bone again before kissing it.

"N-no I'm a bad liar!"

I stopped and looked up at him for a few seconds then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right..." I replied before getting off of him. "I'll get changed, although it would be classic to see you in a hula outfit!"

I gave him a flirty wink before I walked Into the bathroom, i couldn't help laughing when I here him groan and swear under his breath.

* * *

Yuffie

"Damn, working out can be such a bitch!" Riku complained as he rubbed his sore shoulders with a gloved hand.

I giggled and leaned my crutches against the wall before scooting behind him on the bed.

"Lean your head forwards and close your eyes" I said softly as he groaned at my orders.

"Fine! If you wan to be a winey little brat I won't stop ya!" I replied throwing up my hands.

"No, no...sorry babe...working out makes me an asshole"

I chuckled as he leaned his neck forwards,"What doesn't?"

He turned his head around to glare at me.

"Just kidding doofus! Now turn around!" I said and gently turned his head for him and pressed it down, his silver hair hung over his face exposing his neck completely to me.

I cracked my knuckles together. "You are going to get the best message ever!" I added.

Riku sighed. "That's just what I need! Please go as rough as you want to!"

I giggled. "You got it, grandpa!" I teased before I started to message his shoulders with all the strength that I have in my hands.

He groaned loudly in pleasure and let his neck hang lower. "Why an I grandpa?" He muttered as I worked my hands down to his scapulas (A/N: in between the shoulder blades if you didn't know what those are called :D)

"Because you have white hair! Psh, duh!"

"It's silver!"

"Whatever's!" I muttered smiling as I rolled my eyes and worked my way down to his lower back then back up to his upper back, God is he ALL muscle?

"Oh babe, this is amazing.." He muttered as I got to his biceps, curious as I was I peered over his shoulder and saw a big bulge in his pants.

Oh Riku...

"Uh huh, I can tell!" I replied with a chuckle as I stopped my messaging and pointed to his erection.

Riku looked down and chuckled. "Hey, it's what happens when my beautiful girlfriend is messaging me!"

I blushed and giggled before pinning him down on his bed.

"I can help you with that" I whispered as I started kissing down his neck slowly, he smelled like axe cologne and after shave. He moaned softly as I ran my hand down his chest, and then to his zipper on his pants.

"Yuffie, my parents will be home soon.."

"Psh, please.." I said as I pulled his pants and boxers down half way freeing his erected member. "I'm a ninja! And I can do anything fast!" I added as I lifted up my lousy school skirt so I could take of my undies.

Riku smiled up at me, his green eyes shimmered with love. I smiled back at him as I started to kiss down his neck as I took him inside of me slowly, teasing him.

He moaned loudly grabbing my hips and sitting me down on him, so that he was in me all the way.

I let out a soft moan as he began to move his hips up with mine, this felt so amazing! Even better then punching Xion in the face!

Uh oh! Looks like someone broke the bet! Please review! XD

Kingdomhearts


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: thank you all so much for your reviews! Keepthem up! And does any of you have any ideas on what should happen next? post a review and let me know! Thanks! :)**

**diclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**November 22 OMG!**  
Riku

"It's so fun when I'm in control!" Yuffie said as she slided her underwear back on.

I was about to argue until it hit me, I just lost the bet! Oh shit! Now I'm going to be the one in the hula outfit, oh this is not good...oh damn!

"Uh Riku? Hello? You okay there? You're all zombie-like" yuffie asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Um yes...I'm good! " I lied as I put my clothes back on. "Just amazed by your talent" which wasn't a lie but it was something to fool her from asking me what the truth was.

"Alright, don't fool me" Yuffie said sitting down next to me on the bed as if she had just read my mind. "What's the REAl thing that's on you're mind?"

I sighed. "Nothing it's...embarrassing..." I muttered rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh come on!" Yuffie cried sticking out her lower lip in a pout "Please! You know you can tell me anything!"

I growled and gritted my teeth. "Sora, Roxas and I made a bet that we can't have sex for the rest of the month, and I lost." I said shaking my head.

"It's okay to be a loser! What do you have to do?" Yuffie asked as she wrapped an arm around me.

I gave her a cold stare. "I'm not a loser! I'm sexy!"

Yuffie nodded."Right...right you're a sexy loser! Now tell me what the loser aka you has to do?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Are you trying to get on my nerves? "

Yuffie laughed and sat back farther on to my bed and folded her arms over her head. "Maybe...Now tell me!"

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't laugh!" I said pointing a finger at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I promise."

"I have to dress up as a hula dancer" I flinched after I said that then forced myself to look over at Yuffie who's eyes were as wide as plates.

Her face was bright red, suddenly she exploded into a roar of laughter, she fell of the bed and pounded her fists on the hard wood floor.

"Oh God! That is the funniest thing I have ever herd!" She managed to spill out between her wild laughing. "And you..." She pointed a finger at me before she laughed even harder.

Oh boy, I never should have told her.

Yuffie continued to laugh and laugh and then she started crying,after she was done crying she looked up at me and laughed again while crying once more.

"You done?" I asked in a patient voice trying to act calm, Yuffie got up from the floor and nodded as she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Y-yeah. Oh man..."

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I growled clenching my teeth together and balling my hands together in fists.

Yuffie giggled adorably with a shrug. "I had my fingers crossed!"

I scoffed and shook my head at my ninja girlfriend "If you weren't my girlfriend I'd totally kick your ass"

"Uh no you wouldn't! Who's the ninja over here doofus?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Right...but can we keep this a secret?"

"Sure, sure...I won't tell them that you lost the bet!"

"Y-you won't?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY OF COURSE I'M GOING TO TELL!" Yuffie screamed then bolted out of my room faster then lighting.

"Wait! Yuffie!

Stop!" I cried running after her, but she was already out of sight.

* * *

Yuffie

I sprinted over to Kairi's house faster then a jaguar on a hot summer morning.

"KAIRI! HEY KAIRI! OPEN UP!" I screamed as I pounded on her door repeatedly.

After a few knocks later the door swung open with a confused Kairi and sora behind it.

"Yuffie? Are you alright! Where are your crutches?" Kairi asked as she gently helped me up the step and into her cold air conditioned house.

"Wow, I didn't even feel any pain running all the way over here!" I replied as I sat down on her couch. "And the funny thing is...now I do!" I replied as Kairi handed me a water bottle, I thanked her before chugging ever drop that was in it. Sora and Kairi waited patiently for me to speak again.

"So why did you run over here?" Sora asked

"Gee, nice to see you too Sora!" I said sarcastically causing him to roll his eyes.

I laughed and waved a hand at him. "Just kidding, okay so Riku just told me about the bet...and..." I paused and bit down on my lower lip to keep from laughing.,

"Annnnddddd?"Sora and Kairi asked impatiently.

"RIKU GETS TO WEAR THE HULA OUTFIT!" I exploded, sora did too.

"Oh hell yeah! Looks like I get one free lesson at the gym! Boo ya!" Sora cried as he started to shake his ass around in big circles.

Kairi giggled. "Sora you are one sexy guy!"

"Hey I'm still here you know!" I yelled, sora stopped shaking his ass and flushed in embersment.

"Right, right sorry...so, shall we call Roxas And Namine about this?"

"Hell yes!" I screamed

"I'll go get the phone!" Kairi said and raced out ofthe room as sora and I gave each other a high five.

* * *

Roxas

"I'm NOT putting that on! Hell no!" Riku growled as I held up the grass skirt and coconut bra out in front of him.

"Um, yes you are! It's part of the bet!" I said shoving the outfit in his face.

"This is so lame! I didn't actually think you guys would take this seriously!" Riku whined as Namine, Kairi and Yuffie started laughing.

"Well, we did! Now it's hula time!" Sora said as he pushed Riku into the bathroom.

"Oh come on you guys!" Riku yelled from the bathroom door, but sora, Yuffie and I blocked it so he couldn't get out.

"Better get changing Riku, were not letting you out until you change!" I said as we all started to laugh.

We here Riku mutter something then the shuffling of clothes.

Sora and I slapped each other a high five. "Looks like we're going to be getting a lesson at he gym!" I cried fist pumping the air.

"Hell yeah!" Sora replied before the door swung open to reveal Riku, in a coconut bra, flowers in his hair and a long ankle-length grass skirt.

I have never herd or laughed so hard in my entire life, we all laughed and laughed until we cried.

"Okay, smile pretty pretty!" Sora said as he snapped a picture on his camera.

"I hate you guys so much..." Riku muttered as he posed for the camera by putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

I had to hold onto Sora's shoulder to keep my balance because i was laughing to hard.

The girls were on Kairi's bed crying and laughing at the same time.

"Hey Riku, can you show us a little more of that lovely bust of yours!" Sora teased as he zoomed in playfully on Riku.

"How about this?" Riku asked then flipped us off, that only made us laugh harder.

"Cheer up bro! I'm downloading this on Facebook right now! In a couple of hours you will be famous!" Sora replied

Riku slammed his head hard onto kairis wall I'm surprised he didn't make a hole threw it.

Kingdomhearts3


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:no I own nothing!**

* * *

December 5th: B-U-R-N spells BURN!  
Yuffie

Everyone has been talking about Riku in his hula outfit to weeks!Riku would get so embarrassed which I found totally adourable!

Anyways not only was Christmas 20 days from today but it was also another track meet, and my ankle was pretty much healed from all of the potion that Sora let me drink! So now I can run normally again!

As Namine, Kairi and I were stretching Selphie ran up to us screaming her head off, oh this has to be good!

"Omg guys! Guess what! GUESS WHAT?" Selphie cried jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. "Why are you not guessing what!?"

We all laughed.

"Okay, calm down Selphie, what is it?" Namine asked as she threw up her hair in a perfect ponytail.

"TIDUS ASKED ME OUT!" She shrieked and gave us all a big hug. "Can you believe it? I totally can't! Omg omg omg!" She screamed before I blocked her mouth with my hand.

"Selph, I'm happy for you and all...but you got to act your age!" I said looking over nervously at Leon, causing Namine and Kairi to give me a puzzled look.

"Yuffie, how come...you've been acting so weird around coach Leon all the time?" Kairi asked "is everything okay?"

I took my hand off of Selphie's mouth and sighed. "Not really, I only told Riku this but..."

"But?" Namine added

"But two years ago when I was 15 and he was 19, when we lost our world...we were going out..."

My three friends gasped in shock then looked back at Coach Leon who was yelling at a blitz ball he just slipped on.

"I know I know!" I snapped "Can I please continue?!"

They nodded and listened to me with wide eyes. "When our world was swallowed in darkness, I never felt so alone and scared. That's when I met Leon and Cid. Cid took us to Traverse Town and Leon and I started talking and hanging out, before we knew it we were a couple and everything was great..." I sucked in a deep breath.

"Until, he offered to make me become a real women, I didn't know what he meant by that but I agreed and before I knew it he was taking our clothes off and he said it wouldn't hurt me, but it did and he said that he had to deal with it because that was love...but it was nothing but pain and he wouldn't stop when I told him too!"

"Oh, Yuffie..." Kairi whispered pulling me into a big hug, I smiled and hugged her back as Namine and Selphie joined in the hug, it was over a 100 degrees out and we were all sweaty but I didn't care right now.

"Please tell me Riku's not rough with you!"

I smiled and shook my head. "If anything, I'm rough with him!" That made us all laugh until couch Leon walked up to us.

"Act cool guys" I whispered to them before he got closer enough to hear.,

"So girls, are we ready to quit the gossip about guys and start warning up?" Leon asked impatiently as he folded his arms across his chest.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my sneakers sheepishly. Why do I have to act like such a coward around him!? I am totally not a coward! I'm not afraid of anything! But him...why?

Kairi looked at me softly then snapped her gaze up at him, giving him a sharp cold stare.

"Yeah, you're right Coach Leon, we are ready to quit the gossip." She said "However, it's not really gossip when it's true..."

Leon scoffed. "What's true?"

"That you are a total ass for forcing Yuffie onto doing something she didn't want to do! But let's not waste our time talking about how much of a loser you are, it's not worth it, and we have better things to do! Come on girls"

Kairi replied and grabbed our hands with hers and pulled us away from a flabbergasted Leon.

* * *

Kairi

"Damn, Kairi you totally burned him!" Namine cried as the four of us walked along the shores of Destiny Islands in our new bikinis after our track meet.

"Did you see his face?" Selphie cried out as the four of us linked arms with each others and we all giggled.

"Oh it was totally priceless!" I replied squeezing on tighter with yuffies arm while I rested my head on her shoulder as we continued our walk.

"It was, the whole thing was priceless! Thanks Kairi, for what you did..." Yuffie said as I took my head off of her shoulder, she gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

"Of course, I couldn't just let him treat you that way Yuffie, I couldn't"

"That's because Kairi is the best!" Namine replied in a sing song voice and we all laughed.

"It's true!" Yuffie and Selphie said together and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, lets not be making stuff up!"

"We're not!" Namine cried "When I was a nobody and out of everyone that I could of picked to be my somebody I still would of picked you"

I smiled at my blonde haired friend. "Thank you, same goes to you as my nobody, but I'm extremely blessed that the King made you and Roxas a somebody"

"Not for Xion!" Selphie muttered with a roll of her dark green eyes.

We all agreed as we continued our walk along the shores, it was finally starting to cool down since it was around four thirty in the afternoon.

"So," I said after a long silence of the four of us just walking (still linking arms) and admiring the sun and the little kids playing around and making sand castles near the water.

"Since I am SOO awesome..." I paused and gave them all a wink. "And that I work at an ice cream place, who's up for ice cream? "

"Hell yeah!" They all screamed causing me to giggle.

"Okay, but one one condition" I added before un linking out arms together. "The ice cream shop is about five hundred feet away, whoever gets there last has to pay?"

"Deal! On your mark get set go!" Selphie said way to quickly and we all started racing to the ice cream shop, Yuffie was first to reach it, to my surprise since she was just recovering from he injured, then it was Namine, then Selphie and of course, I was last.

"Oh, looks like Kairi's paying?!" Yuffie said with a shrug of her shoulders causing me to roll my eyes.

"Enjoy it, next time it's going to be you"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, but i REALLY REALLY would like to see some reviews from people I havn't seen yet! PLEASE KEEP/START REVIEWING EVERYONE! :) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything (including From Big Time Rush! XD) **

* * *

**December 6: Permission Slips  
Namine**

Another boring class, I thought to myself as I sat in the second last row listening to Mr. Smitty (history teacher) talk on and on about gorillas who cares about those smelly creatures that throw crap at people!?

Yawn, I looked around the class to see everyone with the same bored expression.

But once he started talking about some kind of field trip we all shot up from our slouching positions and snapped into sitting ones.

"On march 10th we will be camping in deep jungle, it is indeed another world so I will need you're parents Permission slip and money for me to get us there, we will be camping there for a week,and it will cost 200 munny"

Everyone started talking at once as Mr. Smitty went around giving everybody a permission slip.

"You guys will love it there! It's so beautiful!" Sora exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Dude, we have to share a tent! I mean, I would share one with You Yuf but we'd probably get yelled at for doing naughty things" Riku said as he gave Yuffie A flirty wink causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it!" Yuffie replied with a roll of her eyes. "Besides I'm not that sure if I even want to GO on this field trip!"

The bell rang before any of us could respond, we all got up from our seats and sandwitched between one another so we wouldn't loose eachother thew the crazy halls.

"What do you mean you're not going!?" I blurted out

* * *

**Yuffie **

Riku wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and I couldn't help smiling to that.

"What do you mean you're not going!?" Namine asked her eyes getting bigger then they already were, I looked down at her and sighed.

"Well, Think about it...were going to be traviling at least a couple of days to GET there...and it will be ten times hotter then it is here, with bugs and plants attacking you no matter HOW much bug spray you put on yourself AND I HATE GORILLAS!"

We all started cracking up as we headed to the school's cafe, we all sat down to our usual table and got our lunches out of our bags since the school's hamburgers taste like hockey pucks!

"Please Yuffie! It won't be as fun without you!" Selphie whined as Tidus wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders.

I smiled and looked around at everyone to see them looking back at me with a pleading expression and their eyes all big and puppy like, I couldn't help laughing on how silly they looked.

"Alright, alright...I'll go! Only because you said that I'm so awsome and fun to be around! Well you didn't exactly say it like that...but you don't have to because we all know that its true!" I finished before they had a chance to speak.

"What's true?" Xion asked coming up from behind me with her arms crossed. I turned around and rolled my eyes at her.

"That you are so DAMN annoying!"

"Go to hell!" Xion snapped before strutting of with Tifa right behind.

I laughed. "Yeah, after you!" I shouted out from her.

"So...does this mean that you are going?" Riku asked before chugging down his red bull.

I smirked. "If it gives me the opportunity to shove Xion into a mud hole, then HELL YEAH!"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Roxas**

Durring study hall Namine and I were out in the halls were it was quiet and we were studying for an english test Axel had for us next week.

We were doing so well because everything was quiet until Xenmas, who is a janitor at our school came moping dowin the hallways growling to himself.

"Curse these filthy kids! Germing up my halls! Stinking up my bathrooms! Burping and farting in my air!"

He continued to mutter to himself until he opend his closet and screamed.  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU HORNY KIDS GET OUT OF MY CLOSET RIGHT NOW AND HEAD STREIGHT FOR PRINCIPLE CLOUD'S OFFICE...AFTER YOU GET YOUR CLOTHES ON! OH,,,,GOD!" He barked before strolling away angrily.

Namine and I rushed over to see Sora and Kairi putting their clothes back on. I couldn't help smirking at Sora.

"So...Couldn't keep it in any longer, eh Sora?" I asked playfully nudging him in the ribs causing him to roll his eyes and shove me away.

"Shut it Roxy!" He growled before taking Kairi's hand and his and then they walked away to Principle Cloud's office.

* * *

**Kairi **

I know it was wrong to do it at school, but Sora and I were bored! Oh dear, what are my father and grandma going to say! It was obvious that Principle Cloud was going to tell them!

What if I never get to be with Sora again! Oh I'm so stuiped! Why don't I think!?

I did my best to keep a streight face as Sora and I walked into Principle Clouds office to find him beating up an electric pencil sharpener with his Buster Sword...why?

I leaned over to Sora "Should I be concerned?"

Sora chuckeld in response as we watched him coutniue to beat the sharpener until it was smashed in half.

"OH 1:00! TIME TO GET ZACK!" Cloud yelled to himself as he drobbed his Buster Sword then walked past us as if we wernt even there, then he opened a supply closet filled with Pencil sharpeners, he grabbed a whole armfull of them and pressed a button on the floor with his foot and a canno slowly came up.

Then he opened up the window and shouted

"HAVE SOME OF THIS YOU TURD WITH BOOBS!'

Then he started to fire his pencil sharpeners from the cannon one after another.

"I think we should tell him..." I shouted over to Sora from the loud noise of the cannon, Sora nodded in agreement before he poked Clouds arm, who was still fireing cannons.

"UH? CLOUD! CLOUD WE NEED YOUR ATTENTION FOR A SECOND!" Sora yelled over the noise to get Principle Clouds attention.

"WHAT?!" Cloud screamed as he fired off another pencil sharpener. "YOU WANT ME TO _PEE _FOR A SECOND? SORA THATS SICK! PLUS I ALREADY WENT TEN MINUTES AGO!"

Sora and I facepalmed ourselfs.

"NO! WE...NEED...YOUR...ATTENTION...!" Sora corrected slowly but in a very loud voice.

"OHHH!" Cloud replied "WELL CAN IT WAIT?"

"WERE SORT OF IN TROUBLE!" I shouted

Cloud waved a hand as he threw in a couple more pencil sharpeners.

"CAN'T BE THAT BAD! IF I WASNT IN THE MIDDLE OF DISTORYING MY COUSINS SCHOOL I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A DETENTION BUT YOU'RE OF THE HOOK! BYE-BYE!"

Sora and I shrugged and hollared him a thank you before we left his office.

"That was close" Sora said with a heavy sigh as we walked back to our study hall hand-in-hand.

_"Wayyyy _To close! My family would KILL me if they found out!" I cried

"Found out about what Ms. Anchor?"

Sora and I turned around to see Cloud's wife. Arieth, her wide green eyes sparkled and her smile was warm and inviting.

We looked down to see her swallowen tummy, was she pregnant?

"Um...That I was...farting in class..." I stutterd causing Sora to roar with laughter, his face was even redder then my hair!

"Really? Mr. Heart, is that true?" Arieth asked cocking an eye brow at him.

Sora nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Y-Yes! The teacher asked if I could take her for a walk to let it alllll out!" Then he started to laugh again causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, um...well if you need any stomach pills you know were to find me kairi!" Arieth said with another warm smile, I forced one back before she left then wacked Sora upside the head.

"OWIE! KAI!" He yelled rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"For embersing me!"

"Oh, Its just Arieth! Shes the school nurse! She probbly has kids shitting their pants in her office every day!" Sora replied pulling me closer to him so he could kiss my fourhead.

"Oh thats pleasent," I mutterd as we started our walk back to study. "Anyways, is she pregnant?"

Sora nodded. "She told me when I went last week to get a band aid for my paper cut."

I giggled.

"Lets just hope Cloud won't put their child in the cannon one day!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: please review everyone! Including the people who haven't! Seriously! If you like this story you would review at least once! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) **

* * *

**December 23rd:Christmas Break**

**Sora**

"Whoot! Everybody it's Christmas!" I hollered running up to Roxas, Riku, Tidus and Wakka as I swung my black Santa Klaus hat around the one I got from Halloween town.

"Not yet" Tidus said as he started to fan himself with his English binder. "We still got two more days."

"Still! Christmas is almost here!" Roxas snapped "which means all the junk food, and all parties with family and all the sick people."

"You have got to stop worrying about everything Roxy boy" Riku said before giving him a pat on the back. "It's kind of girly!"

Roxas shrieked then took out an air freshener and sprayed it at Riku.

"Dude! Cut the shit!" Riku snapped waving his hands to get the particles out of his face.

Causing Tidus, Wakka and I to laugh.

"You really do, dude!" I said shoving my Santa hat on his head.

Roxas shrieked again before tossing my hat off of his head. "Don't do that! You could give me lice!"

"I don't have lice you moron!" I scoffed snatching my hat back. Riku chuckled.

"Who knows with your head of hair." Riku muttered

"Screw you!" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"Mm, I have thank you!" Roxas replied with a wink causing us all to groan. "Hey what did you expect me to so during your evil bet!"

I smirked. "I cut a hole in one of my pillows"

Riku shook his head. "Sora, I really didn't think you had it in you!"

I glared at him. "You know Riku, keep up that attitude and I'm afraid I'll have to keep your gift to myself!" I snapped as I pulled out four gifts from my bag and handed them each there gift.

"I knew you wouldn't do that!" Riku said with a grin before he teared the wrapping paper from his gift.

"Aw sweet! A new charm for my key blade, thanks dude!" Riku said as he started to tear open the wrapping with his teeth.

The charm for the key blade was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"You're welcome, but...I was kind of hoping you would wait and open it ON Christmas!" I muttered with a roll of my eyes. Roxas, Tidus and Wakka nodded in agreement.

"That's what we're doing yeah?" Wakka replied as he tucked his gift neatly into his one shoulder blue back pack.

"Ah who gives a shit" Riku muttered smiling down at the charm, "I can't wait to get this sucker on!"

"Hmm...I wonder of you got me a charm for my key blade as well?" Roxas said as he examined the small package.

"I wish I could have wielded a key blade!" Tidus and Wakka said glumly.

I laughed. "Okay, well, I need to give the girls there presents! Be back soon!" I said quickly shoving the Santa hat on Riku's head.

"Hey! Why do I have to wear the gay hat?" Riku asked as he flicked the little white Pom Pom of the hat.

"Well, you do have the white hair..." Roxas muttered then flinched once he saw Riku's cold stare.

"Shut it Roxy!"

"That would be a good idea!"

I laughed to myself before I went down the halls, I saw Selphie, Namine, and Yuffie at her locker talking away a storm...but where was Kairi? I hope she wasn't sick!

"Hey girls! Merry early Christmas!" I greeted as I walked up to then with a slight wave with one of my gloved hands as the other held my bag that was really heavy from the weight of the gifts.

"Yo yo sora!" Yuffie greeted playfully punching me in the arm that was a little big rough. "Happy holidays, where's my present?"

"Yuffie!" Namine and Selphie cried playfully elbowing her in the ribs which I'm sure she didn't feel at all.

I laughed as I pulled out their gifts. "No worries, Yuffie knows I'm a giver!"

Yuffie nodded and said a quick thanks before snatching her gift out of my hand, Namine and Selphie did the same.

"Ohh! What is it!?" Selphie squealed jumping up and down swiftly.

"I don't know, why don't you open it and find out?" Yuffie said as she stared to unwrap her gift.

Selphie gasped and stopped jumping. "No way! I'm waiting until Christmas Day! That way, I have more things to open!"

"Me too! Anyways, speaking of gifts I have to go give Roxas his, thanks sora! See you in English!" Namine said then left before giving me a friendly hug.

"Oh yeah! This is one sick necklace! Thanks Sora!" Yuffie cried as she held up her necklace that resembled a katana and it had her name carved in it.

"No problem! Glad you like it!" I said as Yuffie gave me a friendly hug.

"I do! It's amazing! I'm putting this sucker on right now, well...after I give Riku his gift! Do you know how emberssing it was going to the drug store and buying a two packages of condoms?"

Selphie and I started laughing.

"You better make him open it when nobody's looking then!" I said "because he will open it!"

Yuffie smirked. "Oh I will" she then cracked her knuckles together. "See you in history sora! Thanks again for the gifts!" Her and Selphie said then left to go to Riku and Tidus.

Damn it, I forgot to ask where Kari was! She must be around! She's never away from the girls unless she is with me.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled and turned around to see...XION?

"Hello sora!" Xion said in a flirty voice as she batted her eyelashes at me as she played with my crown pendent that I always wore around my neck.

"Uh...h-hi?"

This was really awkward.

"Did you buy me a gift as well?" She asked her voice got low and her dark blue eyes were filled with lust, not good.

"Uh no..." I said gently taking her hand off of my crown pendent. "Sorry, I um...didn't know what you liked.." I said slowly as I started to step a foot back from her.

She giggled and walked slowly up to me as I keep backing up, she didn't stop until I was pressed up against the lockers.

"Oh Sora, you silly boy, you know what I love, and it's wrapped up in your boxers" she whispered as she started to run her fingers threw my hair.

"And I want my present Sora," She said softly pressing her body up against mine. I swallowed hard and watched her wide eyes as she trailed her other hand down my chest slowly. "I want to play with it..."

"Xion...you have to understand I'm with K-"

I was innturupted as Xion pressed her lips to mine in a big wet slobbery kiss, the only ones that I could do with Kairi, the only girl I would ever kiss is kairi and I'm kissing the biggest slut in school!

"SORA?" I herd a soft voice from behind me, uh oh ...no no please don't be...

Xion pulled away and we both turned around to see Kairi standing behind us, her violet orbs were watery and her lower lip was trembling softly.

"Kairi!" I cried pushing Xion a few feet away from me, I don't care if it was rough! "Kairi, it's not what it looks like! Please let me explain!" I said softly and walked up to my girl friend pulling her into a tight hug.

She didn't hug me back, and she was sobbing loudly now and it's all my fault!

I gently raked my finger threw her soft crimson strawberry colored hair that always smelt amazing.

"Oh baby, please don't cry..." I whispered softly but Kairi pushed me away.

"How can I not cry when I just saw you sucking faces with the biggest slut in school!?" Kairi cried, her face was red and stained with tears.

"For your information, Kairi. Sora got bored with you and needs more fun, apparently your sex wasn't good enough for him!" Xion said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Xion! Leave! Kairi! Don't listen to her you know that's not true!"

"After everything we went threw, I can't believe you sora! I wish that Malefcent killed you! We are over!" She screamed causing everyone to look at us.

I felt my heart Break slowly as I watched my one and only love push her way threw the crowed of students sobbing loudly.

"Kairi!" I cried and ran after her.

* * *

**Kairi **

I ignored Sora's yells and ran faster down the hallways and into the girls bathroom were I could be left alone.

Thank goodness nobody was in here, so I let out all my sobs and watched reflection cry.

How could Sora do this to me? I thought he loves me? This is the worst Christmas ever!

After five minutes of crying the hell rang for English, and If I was late for class I would be in huge trouble with my father and grandma if I ditched it.

I quickly rinsed my face with cold water and wiped it dry with paper towels, I opened the door to the girls bathroom expecting Sora to be waiting by the door.

But he wasn't, maybe he really was cheating on me with Xion.

I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from crying as I made my way to English.

It got harder to hold back once I saw Sora talking to Xion, they stopped and looked at me once I walked past them.

"Kairi, Kairi! Please talk to me!" Sora cried placing a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and sat up in the front row of the class away from him.

I looked back to see sora with his head on his desk and Riku and Roxas talking to him, that made my eyes get all watery but I forced them to look straight at the bored that said we had to read the last stage in a midsummer nights dream.

Namine came up to me as I flipped open my book to the page in suppose to be reading on.

"Kairi, what's wrong with Sora?" She asked in a soft voice Her hair floating around her shoulders from the fan in the class room.

"Maybe he feels bad for cheating on me!" I said coldly as I flipped the next page into my book.

"WHAT?" Namine cried before looking back at sora, Roxas and Riku.

"You herd me" I said my voice started breaking "I saw him and Xion sucking faces! She said that sora went to her because my sex life sucks!"

Namine shushed me softly as she stroked my hair. "No, no that doesn't seem like sora! He loves you! You know that!"

I wiped a tear that started to slide from my cheek. "I used too..."

Namine sighed. "You want me to up here with you?"

I wiped a few more tears that formed in my eyes and nodded furiously.

I lost sora, but at least I still had my friends.

* * *

**Sora**

The rest of the day was living hell, all thanks to Xion! I hate that bitch!

I texted Kairi at least 20 times but she didn't respond to one of them, and she wouldn't even talk or look at me!

When I got home I called her like 30 times but they all went straight to voice mail. I left her five messages telling her I'm sorry and that it was Xion who kissed me but she still wouldn't pick up.

After an hour I gave up and threw my phone the wall and laid on my bed and cried hardly into my pillow until I couldn't cry any more.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: okay I got this idea from one of my reviewers! So thank you jr! And to all of you reading and reviewing this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**January 6:Make Up?**

**Sora**

"I'm angry. No, I'm PISSED! For a full week I have been calling, and calling and calling Kairi and all she does is let it slide to fucking voice mail!" I screamed to Riku over the phone before aggressively kicking an empty Gatorade container that remained sitting on my floor.

I bit down on my lower lip to hold back my sobs so Riku could understand me.

"Alright, dude...you need to calm down, okay? Freaking out is not going to help"

"DUDE SHE HATES ME!" I cried "It's bullshit! She wouldn't even let me fucking explain!?"

Then I lost it, I started sobbing uncontrollably and when I tried to speak it came out like an old lady who lost her teeth.

"Okay, okay...sora...calm down...dude, you really need to chill, you know? Give her some time" Riku said calmly, I slammed my fist on my dresser.

"I can't! Being away from Kairi feels like I'm going to die, and she thinks that I'm an asshole and I just want her back!" I screamed into the phone as I felt my heart starting to race in my chest.

"I know man, I know. Do you want me to come over?"

I sniffled loudly and sat at the edge of my bed and looked over at my bed side table to see a picture of me and Kairi, it was taken two years ago and we were both in our bathing suits and I was carrying her bridal style, we both had extremely goofy smiles on both of our faces.

"No, I-I'm fine I just need some sleep" I said in a shaky voice

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, but I'm going to call you back in a couple of hours, to see how your doing alright?"

"Yeah" I repeated still staring at the framed picture of Kairi and I.

"If you don't, I'll be pissed!"

That made me smile. "I will, thanks Riku"

"Anytime bro"

Then the line went short, I snapped my phone shut and dropped it on my bed to take the framed photo in my hand.

I stared at the picture for a couple of minutes then I started crying again, I dropped the photo on my bed and let out a loud yell and punched a hole right threw my wall.

I huffed loudly and widened my eyes once I realized what I just did...eh oh well, I'll get yelled at later, right now I'm getting Kairi back!

I picked my phone off of the bed and dialed kairis number for what seemed like the thousandth time. As expected it went right to voice mail.

"Kairi, I'm coming over"

* * *

**Kairi**

My phone buzzed on my side table by my bed, I rolled my eyes once I saw that it was Sora again.

Why can't he get the hint that I'm not taking him back?

I sighed to myself as I stripped out of my skinny jeans and my tank top that had my favorite band on it, "The Band Perry"

When suddenly I herd my balcony doors creek open causing me to shriek and whirl around.

"SORA!?" I cried out in shock.

"Kairi, we need to talk, and I don't care if you hit me, shove me or swear at me...I'm going to explain to you what happened that day."

I swallowed hard as I watched Sora sit at the edge of my bed, he was staring at me...yes In my underwear.

"I was changing before you came" I muttered, Sora nodded and looked down at his gloved hands before he spoke.

"Now, I know what you were thinking when you saw Xion and I kissing. But you have to understand that she kissed ME! Kairi, I love you more then the whole universe! You know that, and if you love me to you're going to have to trust me. That's what love is all about, trusting and being with another"

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Your right, I'm so sorry sora I don't expect for you to forgive me...you shouldn't...I'm such a bad girlfriend!" I started sobbing now.

"Oh no, Kai" sora whispers softly getting up from my bed and walking up to me, I instantly got into his arms and cried into his chest, oh God how I missed his touch.

"Kairi, you are far from a terrible person." Sora whispered in my ear and stroked my hair softly. "You were just confused and upset...but everything is okay now...I love you, so much and only you, don't ever forget"

I looked up at him and smiled as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"Kairi" sora whispers as he pulled out a wrapped box from his shorts pocket. "I didn't get a chance to give this to you"

I smiled and took the gift from his hands and slowly unwrapped it, i gasped and saw that it was my lucky charm but he made it into a necklace for me.

"Sora! It's perfect!"

"Open it"

I quickly did what he was told and saw that he put a picture of us, we were In the secret place and we were kissing and it said "Together Forever" in white letters below it.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked

"It's perfect, sora thank you can you put it on for me?"

Sora smiled and gently spun me around. "Of course"

I shuddered as his fingers brushed my back as he hooked the clasp with the circle.

I turned back to face him and smiled down at my lucky charm.

"It's perfect"

"Then it fits you"

I smiled up a him and crushed my lips to his, before we knew it we were making out hard core and my underwear and his clothes ended up off.

I had him in me and we were moaning loudly as I rode him as hard as I could, causing my bed to ram against the wall and for the matrices to squeak loudly.

"Mmm, Kairi" sora moaned as I bounced on him harder, I screamed in pleasure as he gave one of my breast a gentle squeeze.

Good thing my farther and grandma went to a party and won't be home till one in the morning.

"Oh Sora!" I whined throwing my head back as I went even faster, causing the bed to squeak even louder.

"Aw yeah!" Sora cried as he started to thrust his hips upwards to meet mine.

"Oh shit! Sora I'm going to cu-"

Before I could finish, we both came at the same time and the organism was so intense that we both fell off of my bed.

We just laid their breathing hardly until we started cracking up.

"Holy crap, best sex ever..." Sora painted holding me tightly In his arms.

I nodded in response to out of breath to speak.

"Totally"

"The make up was even better then I pictured!" Sora exclaimed as we got up to our feet and shuffled our clothes back on.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"That's because I'm full of surprises love"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay I have a lot to say here so please do read! :) The first thing is that I got out of school at 9:40 today BECAUSE I FINALLY FINISHED EXAMS! WHHOOO HOO! Hahaha anyways, the second thing is that I wanted to apoligize to everyone if I was being sort of mean or unfair about pushing you all to review, I promise to be more nicer about it and I am sorry if I was being mean because its not like me to be mean! :( Just a lot of reviews encourge me to write more! And I love what you all have to say or think about my story! :D And third is that this story will be coming to an end pretty soon but I promise that I will write more! If You guys have anything specific on Kingdom hearts that you want me to write about PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :) And pleasew leave me reviews! :) Thanks! Hugs-Ari **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and probbly never will :"( **

* * *

**January 8th The SleepOver  
Riku**

Now that Sora and Kairi were back together Yuffie and I could invite them to our huge sleepover we were planning a week before.

The lame thing was that my parents were going to be home but once "The Golden Girls" were on they're was nothing that would stop them from watching it, so this means we could pretty much do whatever we want in my basement!

Around 5:00 there was heavy pounding on my door, I grinned and got off of the couch, knowing right away that it was Yuffie! (**A/n: remember Riku is wearing the out fot and has the hair style in kh 1 !) **

I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror and fixed my yellow shirt that had an X across it and my black sweatpants **(a/n: yeah he's wearing sweats lol)**

Then I quickly answered the door grinning once I saw my girl friend.

She had her hair In a black bandana as usual, and she was already in her pjs which was a neon green tank to that showed her perfectly toned stomach, and pj short shorts that must of been three inches, white knee high socks showing of her delicious toned thighs.

In her arm she had a black sleeping bag and dark blue pillow, and a duffle bag and iced coffee in the other.

"Well!?" She said impatiently "are you going to just stand there all night or are you going to let me in?"

I chuckled and opened the door wide enough for her to come inside.

She playfully bumped Into me as she stepped inside my house, I laughed and shut the door behind us.

My annoying mother came down singing some kind of form if opera.

"Oh Yuffie! Dear, I'm so glad that you were able to come to Riku's sleep over! And if you start to get horny please encourge Riku to wear a condom!"

"MOM!" I shouted and pointed up at the stairs to where her and my fathers bed room is. My house is sort of small, they pretty much all are on Destiny Island's .

When you walk in, the stairs are right in front of you and if you go to your right there is my living room and if you go to your left there is the kitchen and two doors (The left one is the bathroom and the right one is the laundry room with a closet in it.)

Then if you go upstairs there is my parents bedroom, with their own bathroom and my bedroom is the basement,( That is the door located on the wall of the stairs)which is great because its always nice and cold down there and I got my own flat screen tv and pull out couch that can become a bed, its so nice, and since there are no windows in my basement its always dark (Unless I turn on some lights)

I love to sleep in a pitch black room, but what sucks about it is that when I gotta take a piss or a massive shit in the middle of the night I have to stumble up the stairs take a sharp left to the kitchen and then walk threw the kitchen and then go to the bathroom. But yeah, that is pretty much my house.

"So, When are the others going to get here? And can I put my stuff down so I can stop carrying it?" Yuffie asked snapping me back to reality, my mom must have already gone up the stairs and back to her room without me realizing it.

I looked down at Yuffie and she was sipping her coffee while she stared at an old photoed picture of Kairi, Sora and I two years ago. Kairi had her hair short then and Sora was shorter then too, I probbly still looked the same since then.

In the picture we were actually in my basment and sitting on my couch, Kairi had one finger in one side of soras mouth and I put mine on the other, so it looked like we made him have a huge stretched out grin.

"Wow Riku, You were even sexy then! And muscular! I'm inpressed!" Yuffie added as she smiled at the picture. "AW! Look how young and cute kairi were!"

I smiled and took Yuffie's duffle bag, sleeping bag and pillow from her before kissing her tenderly on her collar bone, she giggled and playfully kicked me in the shin.

I laughed with her and beckoned her to come with me down stairs in the basment were it was even colder then it was up in the living room.

"Ahhh...Its so nice down here!" Yuffie said as she put her coffee on the side table next to my red lava lamp and collapsed on the couch.

I placed her stuff down in the corner and gave her a smirk as I slowly approched her on the couch.

"Mmmhmm...and its just you and me..." I said before hovering over her and bringing my lips to hers in a soft kiss, she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck loosly and her legs tightly around my waist.

I smiled in the kiss as I started to rub her upper thigh gently causing her to squeal in delight and for me to laugh.

Then we were innturupted by another knock from upstairs. I groaned as Yuffie pulled away and unwrapped her arms and legs from me.

"Ugh, more people..." I mutterd with a roll of my eyes as we both sat up in a sitting position on my fold out grey couch.

Yuffie laughed. "Come on you party pooper! It'll be fun! Now lets go!" She said pulling me up to my feet with no effort at all, damn she is one strong cookie.

"And maybe I can show you somthing tonight..." She whisperd giving me a devious smirk before running up the basment stairs to awnser the door.

* * *

**Yuffie**

I giggled to myself as I ran up the basment stairs, then quickly opened the door and ran to the living room to awnser the door to see Namine, Kairi and Selphie.

Kairi was holding a pink sleeping bag and pillow and pink one shoulder duffle bag, Selphie had the same but in all yellow, and Namine as well but in white.

"HEY GIRLY GIRLS! YOU READY TO PARTY?!" I cried out as I pulled them all into a big bone crushing group hug causing them all to make strangling noises from my grip.

"Yuffie you're crushing us!" They all cried out, I quickly let them go and laughed. "You girls _really_ need to toughen up!" I added as I placed my hands on my hips as they all gave me a death glare.

"I am! You all know it! Ha! I'm even stronger then Riku and Sora!"

"No you're not!" Riku said as he enterd the room drinking my iced coffee. "HEY! Thats my coffee!" I cried running up to him but he held it up to the celing and went on his tip toes as I tried to snatch it back from him.

"HEY!" I cried out again causing Namine, Selphie and Kairi to laugh as they watched me jump up and down trying to get my coffee. "Riku! That is SO no FAR!" I cried as I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a cold glare.

Riku smirked at me. "What do you say?"

"Your a jerk!" I replied and sticked out my tounge causing everyone to laugh.

Riku smiled and got off of his tip toes and handed me back my iced Coffee. "Yes, but I'm you're jerk" he replied before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Um...not to innturupt the moment or anything...but can we please put our stuff down? Its _heavy_!" Namine whined bouncing up and down.

Riku shrugged and beconed them to fallow us in the basement. "Sure weakling-uh I mean Namine!"

_"HEY!"_

We all laughed again, then their was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it! You girls just get your stuff settled" I said, Riku gave me a nod then a flirty wink before bringing Kairi, Namine and Selphie to the basment.

I chuckled to myself as I opened the door were Roxas, Tidus and Sora were standing with all their crap in their hands as well.

I couldn't help laughing once I saw the huge can of air freshener in Roxas' hand, I pointed at it and slapped my knee.

"ARE YOU_ KIDDING_ ME?" I cried out between my laughs as Roxas glared at me coldly, it wasn't long until Tidus and Sora joined me in my laughter.

"Will you just let us _in_ Yuffie?" He asked impatiently with a roll of his crystal blue eyes, I nodded and opened the door wide enough then stepped out of the way so they could get threw then I stopped laughing.

"Your girl friends are here, and with Riku in the basment"

"WHAT?!" Sora shrieked his colbat blue eyes growing wide.

"Relax porky pine!" I replied pointing at his insane naturally spiky hair. "If Riku did anything to them then he can say goodbye to the great ninja Yuffie!"

* * *

**Kairi **

I couldn't help squealing as soon as Sora came down the stairs, I had somthing that I REALLY needed to show him!

"Hey Kai" He greeted me with a peck on the lips.

I giggled and took his hand in mine. "I need to show you somthing really really cool!" I gave him a wide grin and giggled once more.

Sora arched an eyebrow at me. "Um, okay...what is it?"

"Fallow me!" I said giving Namine, Selphie and Yuffie a wink before leading my boyfriend up the basment stairs.

"Kai, Were are we going?!" Sora asked as we started to laugh once I led him up to the bathroom. I gently pushed him in and locked the door behind us.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Sora asked with a puzzled expresion on his face, I couldn't help giggling.

"No silly! THIS!" I then unbuttoned my tank top, revealing my breast (Since I wasnt wearing a bra) Sora gasped when his eyes fell on my stomach.

"Y-You got your navel pierced?"

I giggled. "You like it?"

Sora nodded. "Oh I love it, its so sexy!"

I smiled at him evily as I slowly striped out of my pj shorts. "If you like it then come and get it..." I handed him a condom that I stole from Riku's drawer in his night stand by his fold out couch.

Sora smirked before he took it from me.

"Oh hell yeah I will!"

I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"Don't be to loud, muffin"

* * *

**Namine **

"Wait, wait...So ALL of you got your _navels pierced?_" Roxas asked as Riku opened a bag of chips and a huge bottle of fruit punch.

"Yup!" Selphie, Yuffie and I replied.

Riku shot a glance down at Yuffie. "OH my God, how did I not notice that when you first walked in?" he asked as he walked over to her and gently traced her stumach with a gloved finger.

She giggled and pulled him down next to her.

"Because you're an idiot!"

We all laughed.

I sat into Roxas' lap and kissed his jawline tenderly and slided my hand down his boxers and started to stroke him there and now.

He let out a high pitch squeak causing everyone to turn around and look at us, I quickly took my hand out from Roxas' pants.

"NAMINE! YOU DIRTY GIRL GET A ROOM!" Selphie cried as she throwed a chip at me that landed in the crack of my breasts.

I laughed as I took the chip out from between my breasts.

"Aw...I wanted to get it!" Roxas whined

I looked up and smirked at him evily.

"Oh you _WILL _Roxy...Soon..." I replied slowly as I fed him the chip, he giggled and crunched on it loudly then we made growling noises to eachother and bumped nosies.

"EEK! You to are bbbbaaaaadddddd" Yuffie said as Riku offered her a sip of his red bull and she excepted it and gulped it all down.

Riku's noise twitched. "I offered you a _sip _not the WHOLE THING!"

"OPPSIE!" Yuffie said inoccently as she handed him back the empty can of red bull and we all laughed.

"Hey, were did Sora and Kairi go?" Tidus asked us as him and Selphie started setting up the sleeping bags.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Must we awnser that question?"

"Gee! They are worse then you!" Roxas said and we all laughed again.

Riku smirked as he opened up another can of red bull but frowend once Yuffie snatched it from his hand.

"We better keep Yuffie away from the red bull tonight!" Selphie said her eyes growing wide as we watched her gulp down her second one.

"Yeah, how do you think_ I_ feel? I'm the one who will be sleeping in the same bed with her tonight!" Riku cried out recieving him an elbow to the ribs from Yuffie.

"Watch it grandpa!" She mutterd as she threw the empty can of red bull in the trash and reached for another one.

* * *

**Roxas **

Sora and Kairi came back down from the basment laughing and smiling like idiots.

"We are back!" Sora announced with a wave of his hand.

I rolled my eyes as I helped myself with a handful of chips. "Thats great pal, and by the way your fly's down!"

Sora looked down at his shorts **(A/N:KH 2 outfit) **and started to giggle like a loon.

"Whoopsie!" He said in a sing song voice as he zipped his shorts back up, I shuddered because I could see he still had an errection.

"Have fun?" Yuffie asked as she started jumping up and down on the couch causing RIku to bounce with her (Even if he was in a sitting position.)

"YES we did!" Kairi replied as she sat down next to Nam and I. "He made me come three times!"

We all groaned in disguest, except for Yuffie.

"WHHOOOOO! WILD MONKEY SEX! GO SORA! GO KAIRI! GO SOKAI! GO SOKAI! GO SOKAI! GO-AHHH!"

Yuffie started to chant but Riku innturupted her by sweeping her ankle, pulling him onto her lap and placing his hand on her mouth, and shushing her camly.

Sora pointed at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh...is she okay?"

"Red Bull" We all awnserd and Sora nooded in response.

"So whats for dinner? I'm starving!" Tidus cried

"I was _going _to make pizza but now I got a crazy hyperactive ninja on my hands" Riku mutterd with a roll of his eyes.

We all groaned as we turned our attention to the tv.

"Oh! I know! MOOOOMMMMMM! MAKE US SOME DAMN PIZZA!" Riku shouted at the top of his lungs causing us all to jump and yuffie to laugh histarically.

"ALRIGHT DEAR!" She yelled from up the stairs.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Anyways, who wants to play dance dance revaloution?"

Namine and Selphie raised their hands.

"It should be boys against girls!"

Yuffie some how sprang out of Riku's grip and stumbled up to her feet.

"HELL YEAH! Lets bring it on!" She yelled as Namine set up the game, Sora Tidus and I joined Riku on the couch like the lazy asses we were and sipped fruit punch (Exceprt for Riku who was drinking a can of red bull, how the hell is he not hyper?)

Yuffie faced us and smiled.

"You're going down bitches!"

Riku smirked and playfully sweeped her legs simplly with his foot and she shrieked and fell on her ass, she giggled looking up at Riku.

"Looks like you're already down Yuf" Riku replied giving her a flirty wink.

* * *

**Riku **

Around 5 in the morning we all decided to get some sleep, we spent the whole night eating, playing video games, watching movies, talking and telling super lame scary stories.

Namine and Roxas slept near the basment stairs they were both out like a light, so were Slephie and Tidus who were sleeping not even an inch away from eachother on my side of the couch,Yuffie had passed out next to me, with her face in my lap about an hour ago from all of her hyperness and she has been farting non stop, and Sora and Kairi slept in the corner and they were moaning softly.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted across the room to them in a whisper, they still had their shirts on, they must of just tooken of their bottoms, Yup, sora was totally doing doggie-style on her.

Sora let out a soft moan and rolled his eyes back in pleassure before closing them, Kairi was biting down hardly on her pillow to keep in her moans.

"Oh yeah...ah!" He moaned either to me in response or from all the pleasure or both I could care less.

"You two are horn dogs! And that is coming from the guy who has slept with over thirty girls!" I hissed at them but they were ignoring me.

"Oh kairi, oh my God baby! uh uH!" Sora moaned

"MMMMMMMMFFFFFF!" Kairi's muffled-screamed in response squeezing her eyes shut.

"OH my gosh you too!" I moaned with a roll of my eyes. "ITS BED TIME AS IN SLEEPING!"

"mmmmm...shut up riku!" Sora said in a moan as I watched him thrust into her harder from behind, causing Kairi to let out another muffled scream.

I rolled my eyes and turned of my lava lamp and tried to fall asleep, but it was really hard to with my girlfriend farting next to me every three minutes and my two friends screwing eachother in the corner...yep no sleep for me tonight!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews and taking your time to read this story! :) Sadly there will only be a few chapters left! But i am planning on writing another kingdom hearts story! :D A**A/

**Disclaimer:I don't Own kingdom hearts of final fantasy and sadly, never willl :'( **

* * *

**March 10th:Deep Jungle Pt1 **

**Yuffie**

As soon as our history class stepped right out of the large ship and onto the slimy gooey disgusting jungle floor, I knew right away that I should not _have_ gave my parents the permission slip!

We havn't been here for more then ten minutes and I have already sweat threw my tank top, thank God it was black!

Roxas was constintly spraying himself from head to toe with the biggest can of bug spray that I have ever seen in my entire life!

Namine, Kairi and Selphie were fanning themselfs with their maps of the jungle, and I found my self doing the same thing.

"God, it is HOT" Tidus whined as he threw off his shirt. "Was it really THIS hot when you came here to seal the key hole?"

Sora nodded as he gulped down half of the amount of water that was in his bottle.

"TIDUS MOSINCO! PUT YOUR SHIRT ON THIS INSTANCE!" yelled but Cloud waved him off. he and Arieth also came to help chaperone.

"Don't worry about Lindsay! Its hot out, and as long as the girls don't take their shirts off then its alright."

All the guys cheered and threw off their shirts, damn Wakka is so lucky his parents couldn't afford this trip that is wayy to lousy for the price!

"CALL ME SMITTY! NOT LINDSAY!" Mr smitty Growled.

Cloud looked down at him. "I can call you whatever the hell I want! Know why? I'M THE PRINCIPLE OF THIS DAMN SCHOOL!"

Mr Smitty or, haha _Lindsay! _stomped his foot in anger. "Fine then! I quit!"

"Psh, I could care less! A baby could teach history better then you"

"Okay, okay...everyone lets just break up this lovefest!" Arieth said pulling the two men apart, her big pregnant stomach poking out from her shirt.

"_Lovefest!?_" Cloud and SMitty both snapped and looked down at Arieth who just rolled her eyes at both of them.

"ITS A FIGURE OF SPEACH!"

"Well, I'm leaving!" Smitty announced

"Good luck with that!" Cloud siad with a laugh "I'm the one who drived us down here!"

"Oh poop you're right" he mutterd.

Arieth rolled her eyes before calling out to everyones attention.

"Alright class, We are heading off to the campsite, now please stick together with your groups! And we will have the rest of the evening to settle in, we will start the exploring tommarrow!"

"How long of a walk is it to the campsite?" Selphie asked sheilding her eyes with the sun that was shining WAY to much on us!

"About three miles!"

We all groaned but started to fallow Cloud, Arieth and Lindsay down the trail. Out of everybody Kairi was the most happiest on this trip, she was taking pictures on her camra every five minutes!

"How can YOU be so happy? Its like the desert out here!" I snapped before tripping over a rock, and came close to falling on my face if Riku hadn't caught me. "Ew...don't touch me Riku! It is wayyyy to hot to be touching!"

"Sadly..." Sora mutterd before giving kairi a flirty wink, she giggled and batted her eye lashes.

"Come on lover girl..." I said with a roll of my eyes before shoving kairi away from Sora. "The faster we get to camp the faster we will be able to serch for a stream!"

* * *

**Kairi **

I tugged down at my jean short shorts for the hundeth time in total as we continued our walk to the campsite, I stopped taking pictures after awhile once we started to just come across trees and long grass. Where were the animals?

"God Kairi, quit pulling down on your shorts! Its driving me crazy!" Namine cried as she continued to fan herself furiously with her guide map.

"I can't help it! I grew into these shorts since I bought them over a year ago! And I can feel my ass cheeks showing!"

"WHERE?!"

I herd Sora yell from behind me which caused me to laugh as the others rolled their eyes at me.

"Please telll me you won't be doing it here" Selphie said with worry in her voice "You'll probbly get heat stroke!"

That made the four of us laugh.

"We probbly would! And don't worry, we won't"

"Yeah, I'm doubting that by a thousand!" Sora called again from behind us, Yuffie rolled her eyes before she turned her head over her shoulder so she could shout at him.

"SHUT UP SORA! YOU NOSEY BASTARD!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs causing everyone, including Principle Cloud, Smitty/Lindsay and Arieth to turn around.

"Watch your tounge Ms Davis!" Arieth said gently but firmly.

"YEAH YUFFIE!" Sora said as he walked by us playfully sticking out his tounge causing Riku, Roxas and tidus to laugh once she flipped him off.

"YUFFIE!" Arieth screamed.

"Sorry Arieth!" Yuffie said in a kiss up voice, Namine, Selphie and I tried our hardess not to laugh from Yuffie's fakeness.

Arieth sighed.

"Just keep moving everyone! We got another mile and a half to go!"

We all groaned before we started to walk again.

* * *

**Namine **

By the time we all got to camp, the tempeture dropped down by two, but it was hardly any diffrence and everyone, including me was complaining about how sore their legs and feet were from our long long walk.

"QUIT YOUR WHINEING AND SET UP YOUR TENTS! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO CHOICE BUT TO SLEEP OUT IN THE WOODS!"

"Were in a jungle..." Riku corrected

"CAN IT SMITH!"

Riku rolled his eyes and mouthed "Whatever" as he turned his back so Cloud would not see him, we all laughed and went our sepreate ways from the boys to set up our tent.

We all groaned as soon as Selphie pulled out our tent from its package, It was a bright yellow neon color.

"Really Selphie? You just HAD to pick the bright yellow tent didn't you?" I asked sounding a little bit too bitchy but what do you exspect? It is SO freaking hot out!

"Quit your whining and help me set up this tent!" Selphie snapped as she got the stakes out and handed them to me and Kairi.

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"This is going to take a LOT of red bull!"

"NO!" We all screamed

"Too late!" Yuffie said as she quickly opened up the black cooler we brought and pulled out a red bull, causing us all to groan loudly.

"We are screwed..." I mutterd as Kairi, Selphie and I began to start setting up our tent.

"Yup!" They all replied


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for your reviews Please keep it up!Heres the next chapter! Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

**March 10th and 11th: Deep Jungle Pt 2  
Sora**

Yuffies voice was herd all around the campsite, great she must of been drinking caffeine.

"Riku?" I asked as he pushed the last stake into our tent, he looked up at me to show me he was listening, sometimes he gets in moods when he doesn't feel like talking.

"I think that Yuffie has been drinking way to much red bull again" I said softly, Although not to softly because Roxas And Tidus turned around to look at us.

"Again!?" They both cried out.

I nodded and pointed over to our girlfriends tent were Yuffie was bouncing around like a gorilla and singing out random songs.

We all turned to Riku who rolled his eyes and pulled out a set of head phones out from his back pack.

"Good thing I brought these!" Riku said holding them up for us to see.

"Wait, so your not going to stop her?" Tidus asked curiously

"Nope" Riku replied as he placed then on his head. "THE LAST TIME I DID THAT, I HAD NO SLEEP "

"Why are you yelling?" The three of us shouted back at him, he gave us all a puzzled look before he spoke..or shouted again.

"WHAT?!" He yelled

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!?" We all shouted back again, causing half the campsite to look at us. Oh this is embersing.

"WHAT?CAN'T HEAR YOU! THESE ARE SOUND PROOF" Riku shouted back tapping on his head phones with gloved fingers.

I rolled my eyes and yanked them off of his head causing him to go sailing forwards and falling on top of me, I groaned in disgust as we laid their on the shirtless on each other.

This caused Roxas and Tidus to laugh loudly as I shoved Riku off of me.

"Gross dude! Watch your footing next time!" I growled the. Snatched the air freshener from Roxas and before I sprayed myself from head to toe, this made them all laugh harder.

Riku then snatched the can of freshener from my hands and sprayed himself too.

"Wasn't my fault you pulled my on you!" He snapped back

"I didn't PULL you on me!" I hissed as we both got up to our feet and Riku was still spraying himself. "I was trying to take off your head phones so you would stop screaming!" I snapped

"What's going on?"

We all turned around to see Kairi and Namine behind us.

"Nothing..." Riku and I muttered.

"Riku fell on sora!" Roxas said and they both laughed, so did Namine and Kairi.

"That's because he had head phones and he keep yelling at us!" I yelled

"They are 98 percent sound proof!" Riku growled

Kairi and Namine sniffed the air then us.

"Why do oh guys smell like fruit?"

I face palmed my four head.

"I'm going to bed."

**Roxas**

Principle cloud was nice enough to let us all cool of down in the stream after a dinner of fish.

Pretty much all of the students hated fish so we had to block our noses and force it down.

"Hey! Hey guys look! I'm an elephant!" Yuffie cried before she took in a mouthful if water then spited it out in Riku's face causing him to laugh then playfully dunked her under the water.

I laughed as Namine jumped into my back and kissed my neck softly.

Sora was playfully chancing Kairi and they both ended up falling over and onto each other.

Selphie and Tidus were dangling there feet into the water and gazing at the stars, ha they are the most calmest in the group!

"Roxas?" Namine asked softly into my ear since she was still on my back.

"Hmm?"

"Remember how when we were nobodies, and we couldn't see eachother unless sora and Kairi were with each other?"

"Yeah?"

Namine laughed sheepishly and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm just glad that we aren't nobodies anymore"

"Nam, you were always a somebody to me"

**Riku **

When it came to 9:00 (our bedtime!) I was sure to put my head phones on before I got into my tent, not just because I was ignoring yuffies loud voice but because I'm a very light sleeper.

The night was way to muggy and hot to be under our sleeping bags so we all stripped down to our boxers.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to roll my eyes and pull of my head phones.

"What is it sora!?" I asked and herd a loud scream from Yuffie in the distance, I feel bad for Kairi, Namine and Selphie.

"My balls are sticking to my boxers" he replied causing Tidus and Roxas to laugh.

"That's real nice bro, I'm glad that you woke me up to tell me that"

"Oh BS! You were up!" Tidus said

"Really how?"

"You snore like a grizzly bear!"

Before I could respond I suddenly herd Yuffie half screaming half singing the star spangled banner.  
(A/N: this situation actually happened to me when I was in Girl Scouts a few years ago! It was the funniest thing!)

"Okay, night guys!" I replied "And good luck sleeping to my loud girlfriend" I said with a smirk the shoved the head phones on my head then i fell asleep hearing nothing but dead silence.

**Kairi **

We probably got only three hours of sleep last night tops, it was horrible!

Yuffie wouldn't stop talking and singing and farting last night, I wonder if anyone else got any sleep? I'm surprised that principle cloud didn't come to yell at us or Arieth of Lindsay.

At breakfast which was just fruit, we all chewed our food slowly and moved like zombies.

"Good morning my sexy friends!" Yuffie cried as she sat down next to us and helped herself to a handful of blueberries. " why are you guys all zombie-like?"

"Maybe because you keeped us up all night?!" Selphie snapped tossing an apple at her which she dodged just in time and it ended up hitting Lindsay in the face, that made everyone laugh.

"Gee sorry! I can't help it! It was the red bull! Intact it's SOO good that I drank it all!"

"Yes!" Namine cried

Selphie had a tired smile on her face.

"This means we'll get some sleep!" I mutterd taking a bite out of my grape fruit.

Suddenly a loud 'beep!' Made everyone jump, we all turned around to see principle Zack driving a dark red jeep with at least thirty students in it.

Principle clouds mouth opened in shock as he stood up to his feet.

"Zack! What the hell are you doing here?"

Zack and his students got out of the jeep. "I could say the same to you! This was suppose to be OUR field trip! I'm surprised students actually wanted to camp out with you!"

"I could say the same!" Cloud snapped

Zacks face turned bright red.

"I command you to leave!"

"You can't command me to leave! We got here first!" Cloud said with a laugh.

"Ugh, fine! Actually you know what!? We will have out students compete with eachother and whoever wins gets to stay and whoever looses will have to leave! Deal?"

Zack held out his hand.

Cloud shook it after thinking about it for a moment.

"Deal."

Zack smirked.

"Prepared to loose cloudy!"

"I wouldn't be too cocky zacky"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thankyou all once again for your reviews! I CANNOT belive I have 108! :O Thank you all soooo much! :D You all rock my socks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Deep Jungle Pt3  
Riku**

Cloud had our entire history class at one side and the thirty students that zack had brought along with him, on the other side.

And in the center of us, was a rope. How pathetic, we all know cloud is an ass but its unbelievable that he is using us to prove to his cousin that he is better.

"Alright kids!Listen up!" Cloud announced loudly "You all better try your hardest! Because we need to prove that we are the best school! And that I am better then Zack! Am I clear?"

We all groaned and rolled our eyes in response.

"Good! Now grab the rope!" Cloud barked at everyone as he pointed down at the rope.

"Geez Cloudy, you know you could be nicer to your students! Maybe that's why they all hate you!"

Clouds face turned beat red, and he looked like he was about to punch Zack in the face.

"Your to soft on your students, that's probably why they are such spoiled brats!"

All of us "oohed" at that one.

"Buurrnn!" Yuffie reported from behind me.

"Shut it!" Zack yelled to his students who were laughing, that made Cloud smirk.

"You could be nicer to your students you know!" Cloud nagged him then they both started to get into this huge argument about lawn mowers and lamps, that's when everyone quickly ran away from them.

* * *

**Yuffie**

Sora, Kairi, Namine,Roxas,Selphie, Tidus,Riku and I ran threw the trails of the deep jungle laughing like idiots or crazy people, probably because we are!

Suddenly we here some loud screaming and crying.

"What is that?" Kairi asked

"Let's check it out!" I cried and ran off into the direction were the screams were coming from.

"Yuffie! Wait!" Everyone called after me, but being the stubborn-impatient ninja that I am, I continued to run towards the screaming to find Xion and Tifa up in a tree screaming their heads off at angry alligators that were trying to climb up the tree, snapping their jaws at them.

"HELP!"

They both screamed out to me, their eyes were wide with fright, and they were shaking like leafs from fear.

No matter how much I hated these two sluts, I knew that I had to save them.

"Hang on!" I shouted back to them taking my mini butter fly knifes out of my back pockets (it's a good thing that I carry these baby's around with me!)

"HURRY!"

I swiftly ran in a zig zag form around the marsh being careful not to fall into it.

The alligators seemed to notice me and they started to come towards me, snapping their sharp razor like teeth at me.

"You want me? Come and get me!" I yelled at them as they slowly approached me.

"Yuffie NO!" I turned around to see everyone from behind, even principle cloud.

I whirled my head back to see the alligators getting closer, i did a swift cartwheel and swung a kick that struck them both in the face, everyone cheered.

"Go Yuffie!" Tifa called up from above the trees

"Knock em dead!" Xion added

I swung my knifes at them twice, that seemed to scare them, but they still weren't giving up.

One of them came lunging at me, swiping its knife like claws at me, I let out a cry In response and staggered backwards.

I quickly regained my balance, the only way to kill these things is to get close and stab them.

I let out a deep breath and lunged myself at the hideous lizards or reptiles, or whatever.

I plunged my butterfly knife right into the first ones brain then in the others throat, they both gagged as they limped back into the muddy water, leaving a trail of blood behind.

I was surround by a huge applause, even from Tifa and Xion, oh crap! Now I have to save them!

"Tifa! Xion!" I called up to them "You need to do what I tell you if you want to get down from there!"

They nodded furiously and whimpered as they slowly did what I said, they pulled me into a big group hug once they got back down onto their feet.

"Thank you so much Yuffie!" They cried before they left me go, they actually said it like they meant it too.

"We have to make it up to you!" Tifa said and Xion nodded in agreement.

"Anything at all!"

I smiled.

"How about we all just have a fresh start with eachother?"

Xion and Tifa looked at eachother and exchanged a nod then smiled back at me.

"We would love that"

* * *

**Next/Last chapter will be up soon! :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay Everyone, sadly...I give you the last chapter of Destiny's High, but pease don't be sad because I have more KH stories! And I am also writing a new one right now called:The Future Dosn't Scare Me At All, Please read and Review it if you can! :) And besides all of that...I just want to thank you all SO SOOOOOO SOOO much for your kind reviews and taking your time to read my stories! :) I didn't even think I would get so many viewers! So thank you all again, and I hope that you all liked this story! I was also thinking of writing a sequal for their senior year...what do you all think? I will post a poll so be sure to vote! :) Thanks again! Hugs-Ari **

**Reminder: Sorry I put a couple High school musical songs in here and others but it fits! You'll see! :) **

**Disclaimer:I Own Nothing, I'm sure you all know that by now hehehe :) **

* * *

**May 30th:Last Day **

**Kairi **

I could not believe that another year in Destiny's High is over, and that next year will be our last. High school seemed to go by quicker then a wink of an eye, its scary how fast you grow up.

I couldn't even imagine how Sora and Riku must of feeled since they have missed two years of High School from their Journeys.

The good thing was that everyone is here now and that darkness has been distroyed forever, now we can all live our lifes normally again and be kids! Well...big kids...

So, here we are on our last day of school, sitting in Proffesor Axel's English class who was just as excited for us. Not for Summer though, for us to be out of his class. It was mean but we alll hated him as much as he hated us!

What sucks is that he made us do a five paragraph essay on why this was our favorite class this year, even if to some (Ahem, all of us) wasn't he made us do it anyways, and we had to come up with FIVE paragraphs for it! And on the last day too!

The only thing that I am happy about for this school year to end, is that I won't be having Proffesor Axel-flammer for an English teacher anymore! And I wouldn't have to keep hearing him say "Got it memorized? Got it memorized?" Over and Over again!

I glanced up at the clock to see that we had only five minutes left off class then we will be heading of to second period, which was our art. The good thing about the last day of school was that classes were only 45 minutes long! And we had prep allies at the end of the day.

Bellieve it or not but Principle Cloud and Zack have cleared things up with eachother last week and now our school FINALLY has air conditioning! Arieth had given birth to a baby girl named Mia last month and she looks just like Arieth! She brought her in a couple of weeks ago and she was making all of these cute baby noises.

I glanced over at Xion who mouthed "twelve seconds!" at me, I gave her a smile. It was great now that Yuffie had asked her and Tifa for a clean start and they actually agreed on it! Now Tifa and Xion were our best friends!

The bell rang loudly, causing proffesor Axel to jump and fall right out of his seat. We all bursted out laughing instead of helping him up or asking him if he was okay.

"QUIT YOUR LAUGHING AND STACK YOUR ESSAYS ON MY DESK BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL DETENTIONS!"

"You can't give us detentions on the last day! Principle Cloud's rules?" Xion said as she looped her arms through Namine's and I's after we stacked our papers neatly on his desk.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Oh who gives a flying fishes ass!"

"I believe that fish don't_ have_ asses!" Riku added then slammed his paper hardly on the desk startling Axel once more.

"Oh damn!"

"NO SWEARING AXEL!" Sora yelled startlinf Axel for the third time "What would King Mickey have to say!?"

We all laughed as Axel started to bang his head against the chalk board causing it to make loud "THUDS" Everytime he hit his head.

"I am SO glad I'll have a new class next year!" Axel growled to himself before sitting in his chair then he let out a loud high pitched girly scream (Like the ones that you only here in movies) and sprang up form his chair.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO!?" He screamed as he held up a little red thumb tac that someone must of put on his chair when he fell.

We all quickly ran out of the room and to our next classes, we all laughed when we herd him screaming and yelling for us all to come back, which none of us did!

"DAMN, Do I love the last day! We can say goodbye to Axel and his five paragraph essay's!" Riku announced and we all cheered in response.

"Remember guys! HUGE party at my house at six!" Sora reminded us as he wrapped his arm around my waist, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him before planting a huge kiss on his cheek, my lips making a loud smacking noise when I pulled away.

"Who could forget?" Roxas asked as he took Namine's hand in his (After he made sure that she had washed her's twice, oh Roxas)

"Not me! That's for sure!" Riku replied as we all walked into Art, he laughed as Yuffie snuck up from behind him and jumped onto his back.

"Hey! Hey! None of that!" Our art teacher growled and I saw Yuffie roll her eyes before hopping off of his back.

Yuffie turned to face Sora and I and gave us both a wide smirk.

"What?" Sora asked as he took his arm from off of me because our Art teacher was giving him an evil stare.

"You got some lip stick on your cheek there!" She replied pointing to a spot on her cheek to show Sora where it was then she did a one handed cart wheel to our art table.

I giggled as I watched Sora's face go to a dark red before wiping it off furiously. I laughed even harder once I saw his expresion when I told him that it was still there.

"Aw come on!" He cried then ran up to our art teacher who had just dropped a box of crayons onto the floor causing for all of them to spill on to the floor. And for our entire class to laugh

It turns out that the last day of school isin't so great for the teachers!

"I need to go to the bathroom real quickly!" Sora said his face turning an even darker red as our art teacher mutterd all of the swears that you could think of.

"I can see why!" Our art teacher said after taking a quick glance up at Sora, he mutterd a thank you and quickly walked out of the room. I'll put a list to never were this lip stick again when I'm around him!

* * *

**Sora**

After second period and after I have gotten all of Kairi's lip stick shit off of my face, everyone continued to go to our regular classes.

The good thing was that they all seemed to go by extreamly fast and before we knew it, it was lunch time then it was our prep Ally!

Everyone hurried to lunch causing Xenmas, our janitor to scream like a little girl and hide in the closet and for Principle Cloud to slip and fall right on his ass because sombody spilled some of their water onto the hardwood floors.

"XENMAS!" Cloud yelled as we all headed to the cafe. "Get your fat girly ass out here so you can clean this up! I could of died!"

"Wow, a bit dramatic" Roxas whispered to me and we both slapped eachother a high five as we pushed open the heavy oak wooden doors to the cafe.

I clumsly tripped and fell into my chair once I got to our table and the nine of us (Roxas, Namine,Yuffie, Riku,Tidus, Selphie,Wakka, Kairi and I) started stuffing our faces with a bunch of school snacks and drinks and just talking about random stuff.

It was sort of sad thinking that we all only have one more year to hang out with eachother until we graduate.

* * *

**Namine**

After lunch all the students headed to the gymanasim and quickly pushed eachothers way to find themsselves their seats, fortunately we all got to sit next to eachother durring the essembly/prep allie.

Cloud walked onto the enourmous stage and turned on the microphone which made a terrible screeching sound causing everyone to scream and yell while blocking their ears. **(A/N:That happens in EVERY Prep allie at my school!) **

We all began to laugh with eachother as Cloud made an extreamly angry face at the microphone (Poor microphone) before he turned it off then on again.

This time it didn't make a screeching noise and he got to speak.

"Alright everyone, another school year has gone by! Thank the lord! I mean seriously! This year was tough! But sometimes bad and hard things turn out to be good and simple. We all learn and grow up each year,including me..."

"No Shit" Riku mutterd

"I HERD THAT MR. SMITH!"

A few students chuckled as Riku hid his laugh into his gloved hand and rested his head on Yuffie's shoulder.

"Anyways, I hope that you all have a great summer and make the right choices and stay out of trouble! THAT INCLUDES THE PERSON THAT SPILLED THERE WATER ON THE FLOOR!"

That caused everyone in the room to laugh, even principle Cloud started laughing. Then he brought out the band (That SUCKED) and then the cheerleaders (Which weren't bad) Then a few students in a couple groups that did their own skits (WHICH WAS GREAT!)

Then before we knew it, the dismisal bell rang and everyone scrambled, even pushing eachother out of their seats as we ran for the buses!

It was time to say goodbye to the old school year and helloooooo to summer!

* * *

**Roxas**

"HELL YEAH ITS SUMMERTIME!" Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and I hollard at the top of our lungs before we took our seats next to our girls.

(Wakka is actually now going out with Xion!)

"Oh brother, here it comes..." Our old bus driver Bob muttered under his breath as we all started singing:

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

[Sora]  
Finally summer's here  
Good to be chiilin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressures out  
Now my girl's what it's all about

[Kairi]  
Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance

[Sora and Kairi]  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now

[Everyone]  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

[Selphie]  
We've got no rules  
No summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop

[Tidus]  
It's an education vacation

[Selphie and Tidus]  
And the party never has to stop

[Selphie]  
We've got things to do  
I'll see you soon

[Tidus]  
And we're really gonna miss you all

[Yuffie]  
Goodbye to you and you

[Riku]  
And you and you

[Yuffie and Riku]  
Bye bye until next fall

[Yuffie and Selphie]  
Bye bye

[Selphie and Tidus]  
Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now

[Everyone]

What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!

[Namine and I]  
No more wakin' up at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own

[Yuffie and Riku]  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go

[Tifa]  
Out of control!

[Wakka]  
All right  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on

[Me]  
School pride lets show it  
The champions we know it  
Wildcats  
Are the best  
Red white and gold

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's live it up  
Party down  
That's what the summer's all about

[Sora]  
What time is it?

[Kairi]  
Summertime is finally here

[Yuffie]  
Let's celebrate!

[Namine and I ]  
We wanna hear you loud and clear now!

[All]  
School's out!

[Namine and I]  
We can sleep as late as we want to

[Xion]  
It's party time!

[Sharpay and Ryan]  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

[All]  
What time is it  
It's summertime  
We're lovin' it  
Come on and say okay now  
what time is it  
It's party time  
Let's go and have  
The time of our lives...  
**Yeah!**

**(A/N:This song is What Time Is it? By Kenny Ortaga who wrote High school musical, sure you all herd of it!) **

* * *

**Riku **

Night time could not have came any slower, I was so thrilled for this party that I drank a whole can of red bulls and I was bouncing of the walls, thats not normal for me, I had my parents starting to worry about me!

Don't worry though, I'm not as crazy as my girlfriend when it comes to drinking red bull, however she is extreamly sexy when she is!

Anyways, as soon as the clock struck seven I bolted out of my house like a bat out of hell and ran for Sora's singing:

Started at the age of 4.  
My mother went to the grocery store.  
Went sneaking through her bedroom door to find something in a size 4.

Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls.  
GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only.

King for a day, princess by dawn.  
King for a day in a leather thong.  
King for a day, princess by dawn.  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me.

My daddy threw me in therapy.  
He thinks I'm not a real man.  
Who put the drag in the drag queen.  
Don't knock it until you tried it!

**(This song is 'King For A Day' By Green Day, its one of my favorite songs and bands! And I can just picture Riku singing this! LOL) **

* * *

I continued singing as I knocked on Sora's door, I could hear the booming of music and laughter, oh screw this! I'm his best friend! I kicked the door open with my foot and hooted like a wolf and screamd:

"I HAVE ARRIVED!"

Everyone cheered and I was instantly greeted by all my friends and my sexy Ninja girl friend, who was just as hyper as I was.

She was only wearing a black bikini top and a pair of brown short shorts with her hair in its usual black bandana, enough to turn me on!

"WHY DIDN'T SORA OPEN THE DOOR?!" I yelled as Yuffie and I started dancing to the loud music, she gave me a puzzled look.

"WHAT?!" She screamed cupping a hand over her ear so she could hear me better.

"I SAID...**WHY DIDN'T SORA AWNSER THE DAMN DOOR!?" **Yeah, I added the damn to the sentence because I think it sounded better.

"OH!" Yuffie said "I THOUGHT YOU SAID 'WHY IS DORA SO POOR!' "

I Let out a laugh.

"WHO THE HELL IS DORA!? AND WHERE IS SORA?"

Yuffie laughed with me before shouting. "SORA DIDN'T AWNSER THE DOOR BECAUSE ONCE WE TURNED UP THE RADIO WE COULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! AND I THINK YOU KNOW WHERE HES AT OR..._DOING!" _

Yuffie gave me a flirty wink before she wrapped her arms around my neck and started grinding herself against me.

I laughed and held onto her hips tightly and bit down on my lower lip trying to keep in my moans from the amazing tourture my girlfriend was giving me.

"YOU THINK MAYBE WE CAN LATER?"

Yuffie gave me an evil smirk then pressed her lips to mine, her lips tasted like chocolate frosting so I greedily kissed her back.

We made out right on the dance floor, not caring if anyone else was staring at us although they were probably doing the same thing with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

After a few minutes Yuffie pulled away from me and gave me another wicked grin, which I found totally sexy.

"Totally, hope your planning on no sleep tonight big boy."

I gave her a grin.

"Hell Yeah"

* * *

**Yuffie **

Around twelve in the morning everyone but Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Riku and I left. Yeah, if your all wondering Riku and I couldn't wait to go home and do it so we locked ourselfs into Sora's parents bedroom and had sex for a whole three hours.

We were planning on keeping that just between us because if Sora found out he would totally have a cow!

Anyways, the six of us sat in Sora's back yard, all sharing a bag of those huge marshmellows while gazing up at the stars.

We were all silent, but it wasn't an awkward silent at all(Even if the crickets were chirping), it was just a relaxing and peaceful moment that the six of us shared, and it was a celbration to a whole summer ahead of us! HOLLAR!

"Well, This is it huh?" kairi asked breaking the silence before Sora fed her a marshmellow and they both giggled and bumped eachothers noses.

I couldn't help smiling at them, Right when I first met Kairi I knew that her and Sora were born to be together. And I was so happy for them, especally Sora. Just the way he looked at her, you could tell that she meant the entire worlds to him.

"Yup" I said fallowed by a happy sigh before I rested my head onto Riku's chest, he slowly laid down and wrapped his muscular warm arms around me.

It wasn't a hot or cold night, it was perfect.

"Sora? Were are your parents anyways?" Roxas asked his head was resting in Namine's lap and she was playing with his long spiky blonde hair.

Sora gave her a wild grin.

"On Vacation!"

"So, this means you're home alone for a whole_ week_?" Riku asked, I could feel his voice vibrate through my ear as he talked.

"Nope" Sora replied as Kairi sat in his lap, she pecked him on the lips and fed him a marshmellow. "Twank woo" He said with his mouth full of chewed up marshmellow causing Kairi to laugh.

"SWALLOW SORA!"

Sora did what he was told and they bumped noses again.

"DUDE, you going to awnser my quetion or are you going to just do the same sappy romance stuff in front of us?" Riku asked and we all burst into an uproar of laughter, I'm so glad that I have someone so kind like RIku.

At first, I thought of him nothing more then a player, but I was totally wrong (For the first and the last time) He may be rough and sometimes mean, but deep inside of him he has a very very big and caring heart.

"Sorry" Sora said after our laughter. "And no, I won't be alone because I got my best friends...and lady..." He paused to give Kairi a flirty smirk that caused her to giggle.

"right here! And I got the entire summer to spend with them!" He finished before embracing Kairi from behind as she sat om his lap.

"Mmmm...how about a lap dance, Kai?"

"NNNOOOO!"

We all shouted and laughed before we went silent again to watch the stars, It was indeed a perfect way to start the summer.

_In you and I there's a new land_  
_Angel's in flight_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_  
_Where fears and lies melt away_  
_Music inside_  
_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_  
_What's left of me what's left of me now..._

_I watch you fast asleep_  
_All I fear means nothing_

* * *

**The End! OR to be continued! Not sure yet! Please review and vote to tell me what you think! :) Thank you all again SO SOOO much for all your reviews! :) Keep em up! Hugs-Ari Ps. The last song was 'Sanctuary' By Utanda Hikaru! You all know this I'm sure if you played Kingdom hearts!**


End file.
